Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL: Duel Champions
by Bailey Adysen
Summary: Join Yuma Tsukumo and his friends for an adventure in Heartland City. (Co-Written by Mulityman37)
1. Decision of Friendship

It starts at Yuma's house. Yuma and Tori is with Luna. "Wait just a second, Luna, You ran away because of what?" Yuma asked Luna. "Because everyone was making fun of me at school, had an argument with my Mom, and that my Dad passed away. But since i found out Peter was using me as some kind of Number Hunter, but i haven't gone to school for a while" Luna said to both Yuma and Tori. "Come on, Luna, You haven't seen your Mom for a year, it's not like you were raised as an orphan or anything" Yuma said to Luna. "Your right, Yuma, I need to find out about my Mom since i ran away, and your gonna find my Mom" Luna said to Yuma. "Wait, i have to find your Mom?" Yuma asked Luna. "Yeah. You promise?" Luna asked Yuma.

Tori nods yes to Yuma. "Okay, Luna, I promise. But since we're gonna keep that promise, you have to go to Heartland Academy with us as a student" Yuma said to Luna. "Alright, but if someone is gonna make fun of me like last year, I'm never gonna trust someone again" Luna said to Yuma and Tori. "Okay then, but we're gonna fix you up, your, like, 14 years old, right, Luna?" Tori said to Luna. "Yeah, why?" Luna asked Tori. "Because since you've probably looked different back then, maybe a third year school uniform, and a ponytail" Tori said to Luna. "Alright. But it's true, i looked different back then, and I've worn a ponytail" Luna said to Tori.

At the next day the students of Heartland Academy are back from Spring Break, "Okay, Andrew, so tell me, how's your Spring Break?" Alexia asked Andrew. "So since my Spring Break, I had a great time with my sister Deanna, and my Mom and Dad since we went to see my Uncle and my Aunt for Easter" said Andrew. "Okay so how did you subscribe it?" Alexia asked Andrew. "It's really fun and the best" Andrew said to Alexia. "Okay, and thank you Andrew" Alexia walks away. "Tori, have you seen Yuma?" Luna asked Tori. "He'll be here soon, don't worry Luna" Tori said to Luna. "Soon?" said Luna. "Well, he always overslept and always late for school" Bronk said to Luna. "Oh wow that's pretty confusing" said Luna. Yuma arrived exhausted after running. "Are you okay?" Luna asked Yuma. "If you tell me i'm okay, I've might be passed" said Yuma.

"Okay, get up" Luna help Yuma up. "Okay then. Thanks" Yuma thanked Luna. "Well thank me later" Luna notices a girl walking in. "Hey guys, do you recognized this girl?" Luna asked Yuma and his friends. "No, I've haven't seen her before" Yuma said to Luna. "She's probably new here" said Tori. "Perhaps she is" Flip came to Yuma and his friends. "Her name's Sophie Ryder, she's 14 years old, she's a duelist, and a bartender of the restaurant known as Summer Brasserie" Flip said for the information of the girl. Uh, Yuma, who's the little guy?" Luna asked Yuma. "That's Flip Turner, he's one of my friends, but he's kind of a-" "Trickster?" said Yuma then Luna. "Oh yeah, Flip this is Luna, she's new at our school" Yuma introduced Luna to Flip. "Well nice to meet you Luna, but be careful of yourself" Flip said to Luna. "We'll see, Flip" Yuma, Bronk, Tori, and Luna were walking to inside of the school. "So Yuma will be with that girl, maybe i'll be doing information about her later" Flip chuckled.

A moment later, at the hallway, people are noticing Luna. "Yuma, people are noticing me" Luna said to Yuma. "It's alright, people can't see Astral but me, and the others" Yuma said to Luna. "Yeah, but i can see Astral since i saw him" said Luna. "It's okay, there's no need to worry, Luna. Okay" Yuma said to Luna. "Alright, Yuma, but first everyone was still noticed me" said Luna. "No need to worry!" Yuma said to Luna. They walk in the math classroom. "Luna, the second year's math class is that way" Tori reminded Luna. "Thanks" Luna walks to the second year math class and Luna walked passed Shark and Sophie purposely bumped Shark. "Excuse me" Sophie said to Shark. A moment later at Gym Period. "Okay everyone gather into teams we're gonna try a tag race everyone!" The Gym Teacher said to the students. "Hey, Sophie!" Jason said to Sophie. "Maybe we should join with him, okay?" Jason asked Sophie. "Probably, Reginald Kastle is "Too Cool" to be with us" Sophie said to Jason. "Come on, Soph, give him a chance, he'll trust us" Jason said to Sophie. Sophie walks up to Shark. "Listen "Shark" You have to trust us for the team, for the race, and not to ignore our orders, got it, Reginald?" Sophie explain to Shark. "What? WHAT?" Sophie was asking Shark. "Your pretty when your angry" Shark flirt with Sophie. "Gross" said Sophie. "He said your pretty when your angry" "I heard him!" Jason said to Sophie then Sophie yelled at Jason. "Did Shark did what i think he did?" Yuma asked Caswell. "Yeah, and it turns out in the end, Shark just did one complement on Sophie" said Caswell. "Maybe there's no time to know that guy Shark flirted with that girl" said Luna. Whistle blows. "Alright everyone, does anyone have a team? alright, Rooney goes first, Maylund goes first. second is Ryder, second is Meadows, third is Kastle, and third is Tsukumo" The Gym Teacher did the order for the tag race. "I'll be doing first for you, Bandanna kid" Luna said to Jason. "Actually, it's Jason" Jason said to Luna. "On your mark... Get set... Go!" The gym teacher blows his whistle. They started running. "Hey, Tori!" Luna gives the baton to Tori and started running. "Here Sophie" Jason gives the baton to Sophie.

and started running. "Here's the baton" Sophie said to Shark. "Alright" said Shark. "What are you waiting for? Take the baton!" Sophie yelled at Shark. "I can't until you kiss me on the cheek" Shark flirted Sophie. "What?! No! I'm not gonna kiss you!" Sophie yelled at Shark. "Yuma!" Tori gives Yuma the baton. "Thanks, Tori" Yuma started running. "Come on, Reginald, do you wanna lose this race?! Get the baton and win this race! And no i will not kiss you on the cheek!" Sophie yelled at Shark. "Fine!" Shark takes the baton and started running. Yuma made it to the finish line. "Yes!" said Yuma. "Seriously?! Did you see that Jason? Reginald just told me to kiss him on the cheek and i told him to win the race. What the heck was that?!" Sophie said to Jason. "Shark likes you" Jason said to Sophie. "Shut up!" Sophie said to Jason.

A moment later. Flip was looking for the file on Luna and founds it. "Ah-ha! There you are. So, Luna Maylund, what do you have in your history?" said Flip. and he found out about Luna. After school. "So how things at school?" Yuma asked Luna. "Good, but no one made fun of me today, it felt great" Luna said to Yuma. "Yeah and except at Gym period where-" "don't even think about it!" Sophie interrupted Yuma. "Oh, is it because Shark said your pretty?" Luna asked Sophie. "Shut up, girl that i don't know" Sophie said to Luna. "Actually, it's Luna" Luna answered to Sophie. "Look, i'm not in the mood that Reginald Kastle literally cost us the race" said Sophie. "Why? Does he wanna kiss you on the cheek?" Yuma said to Sophie. "Shut it!" Sophie said to both Yuma and Luna. "What is up with her? And who's Reginald Kastle?" Luna asked Yuma. "That was Shark's real name" Yuma answered. At Yuma's house. "Alright, Luna. Now we're gonna find out about your Mom" said Yuma. "Flip entered. "I think not!" said Flip. "What are you doing here?" Luna asked Flip. "I've known about your little friend, Luna" said Flip. "How?" Yuma asked Flip. "Because I've got a little research about her" said Flip. "What? Flip, don't tell anyone about this, okay!" Luna begged Flip.

"Okay then. Tootles" Flip leaves. "Yuma. What are we gonna do?" Luna asked Yuma. "Okay first thing is, stop Flip!" said Yuma. At the next day at school. "Yuma. We better stop Flip from revealing my history, and if he does, everyone will think i'm an outcast" said Luna. "Okay, first, Flip has to go to Alexia Pelvin the school's blogger to show her something interesting... Too late" Flip is about to show Alexia the files about Luna. "Hey!" Luna run towards to Flip. "Don't do this, Flip!" Luna said to Flip. "Sorry, i have to give this to Alexia by any chance" said Flip. "Any chance?" Alexia asked Flip. "Well, i'll be talking to Alexia for you, Flip. He probably stole the files" Luna said to Alexia. "Flip Turner, that is cheating and violation of blogging!" Alexia walks away. "Flip, you don't just spill someone's secret, got it?" Luna said to Flip. "Got it" Flip said to Luna. "Got it settled" Luna said to Yuma. "Alright, so your secret is no longer in danger from Flip, and it turns out your not gonna be an outcast of this school" said Yuma. "Good" said Luna. "I wonder what's gonna happen next about this since the cards were spread around. And i'll be finding out" Yuma said in thought.

The End.

* * *

**Cast**

Eli Jay/Yuma Tsukumo

Eileen Stevens/Tori Meadows

Sean Schemmel/Bronk Stone

Paris Berelc/Luna Maylund

Matt Hoverman/Flip Turner

Wayne Grayson/Jason Rooney

Gary Mack/Reginald "Shark" Kastle

Gage Golightly/Sophie Ryder

Jason Griffith/Caswell Francis

Amy Birnbaum/Alexia Pelvin


	2. Too Many To Take

It starts at Heartland Academy. Sophie was gonna hand out flyers for the party for her Uncle Rocco's 38th Birthday. "Hey, Yuma!" Sophie called out Yuma. "Hey, Sophie" Yuma said to Sophie. "I'm handing out flyers for the people that my Uncle Rocco knows and my friends here" Sophie handed out the invitation. "Awesome, your gonna be at the Summer Brasserie?" Yuma asked Sophie. "Yeah, that because i work there" Sophie said to Yuma. "Okay, maybe i should invite, Bronk, Tori, Cathy, Flip, Caswell, Luna, and Shark?" Yuma accepted the invitation and asked Sophie to invite his friends. "Alright then. You're help me?" Sophie asked Yuma. "Alright, but i'm gonna have to invite Shark's friend Ryland" said Yuma. "Oh and, i wouldn't forget Rio!" said Yuma. "This is easy" said Sophie. "Hey Shark. Tonight is the owner's 38th Birthday at Summer Brasserie, are you in? I can invite your friend Ryland" Yuma said to Shark. "Sounds lame" said Shark. "Sophie works at Summer Brasserie" Yuma said to Shark. "Then i'm in" Shark grabbed two invitations from Yuma then gives it to Ryland then left. "Yep, that worked" said Yuma.

A moment later. The employees of Summer Brasserie are decorating for Rocco's 38th Birthday. "Okay, people, we need to make a surprise for Rocco. And if we don't do this correctly, It's bad news for us, and bad news for Rocco, got it?" Jackson said to the other employees then Sophie walked in with Yuma and his friends. "Hey guys, I've brought Yuma and his friends" Sophie brought in Yuma and his friends. "Wow, so this is the decoration for your Uncle Rocco's Birthday Party?" Yuma asked Sophie. "That's right, but my Uncle Rocco and his regular costumers are gonna be there" said Sophie. "That's awesome" said Bronk. "This is wonderful, Sophie" said Luna. "Yeah, it's gonna be success for us and for mu Uncle Rocco" said Sophie. "Well, Shark's sister Rio is coming, i invited her" Yuma said to Sophie. "Awesome!" said Sophie. "Okay, the surprise party starts in 8:32 P.M. Rocco will be there" said Jackson. "Is that the manager?" Caswell asked Sophie. "Yeah that's Jackson. He's a good friend of my Uncle Rocco" said Sophie. "Of course, but in the end, the part will be a success for your Uncle Rocco" said Caswell. "Thanks" said Sophie. "Yeah, hey Sophie, what's your job as?" Yuma said to Sophie. "A bartender" Sophie answered. "Yeah, but the head bartender is my step-brother, Wilson" said Sophie. "You have a step-brother?" Tori asked Sophie. "Yes, his Dad married my Mom" said Sophie. "Of course, but still the time to decorate the cake" said Flip. "It's gonna be a purr-fect" said Cathy. "Yeah, and if fails what Jackson said, it will be bad news for us and bad news for Uncle Rocco" said Sophie.

At the restaurant, it is 8:22 P.M. "Okay everyone, the owner will be here in here until, 10 minutes!" said Jackson. Shark, Rio, and Ryland entered. "Hey, Rio, what's up?" Sophie said to Rio. "Nothing much, but Yuma gave me an invitation for the owner's birthday and he gave my brother and his friend an invitation" said Rio. "Oh... Hey Reginald" Sophie scolded at Shark. "Hey Sophie, this is Ryland" Shark introduced to Sophie to Ryland. "Hey, Ryland. So anything to drink?" Sophie said to Shark, Rio, and Ryland. "Root beer for me and Ryland" Shark ordered two root beers. "Okay, anything for Rio?" said Sophie. "Just a strawberry milkshake" Rio ordered a strawberry milkshake. "Okay, coming right up" said Sophie. "Later, princess" "Shut up!" Shark flirted with Sophie and Sophie told him to shut up. "Wow, so the restaurant's been filled up for all kinds of people, in the end, this surprise party will be good for Rocco" said Caswell. "Yeah, but look at the people, probably 32 people here" said Bronk. "They're probably not gonna get rowdy like last time" said Tori. "Yeah, Rocco had to break up the fight and call the police" said Bronk. "Yeah, that was during the grand opening" said Yuma. "So, guys, hows it going?" said Wilson. "Hi, i'm Wilson, i'm the head bartender" Wilson introduced himself. "We know, your step-sister Sophie told you about us" said Tori. "Yeah, and look at that, it's 8:25" said Wilson.

"You might wanna turn around" said Tori. costumers are getting rowdy and Ryland gets up the table. "Root beer, root beer, root beer!" Everyone was cheering. "Hey! Hey, Ryland, Get down!" Sophie yelled at Ryland. "Looks like it's too late" said Bronk. "Get the heck down, Ryland!" Sophie yelled at Ryland again, Jackson walks to Ryland, "You get down! Jackson! Ryland, get down, get down!" Sophie called Jackson to let Ryland to get down from the table. "Looks like Jackson is doing his job" Wilson. "Hey! Stop! I want root beer!" said Ryland. "Come on, Ryland, you already has enough of this!" said Shark. "Shark and Ryland came in as friends but it's so messed up, they're getting into a fight with each other" said Yuma. Shark and Ryland started to fight. "Everyone back up! Sophie can you call the police please?" Jackson said to the costumers then to Sophie, she started calling the police. "Oh man, Jax can't break up the fight, i better get there" said Luna. "Okay guys break it up!" Luna said to Shark and Ryland. "Hey guys, i think they're starting to cross the line over there" said Wilson. "Uh, hey guys heads up, they're getting psychical with Luna" said Bronk.

Rocco came in. "What the heck?!" said Rocco. "Oh no" "Uncle Rocco!" said Wilson then Sophie. The police came. "Hey, hey, hey ,hey, hey! Break it up! Break it up!" said the police officer (1) They started to arrest Luna. "Hey guys, let me go! i didn't cause the fight!" said Luna. "Do you wanna go to jail?" said the police officer (2). "We gotta help Luna, and by we, i mean you" said Wilson. "Alright" said Yuma, we walked to the officer. "Excuse me. Officer? Luna is a friend of mine and she's with me for the owner's 38th birthday" said Yuma. "Your that kid Yuma" said the officer (1). "Yes i am" said Yuma. "The champion of the world duel carnival!" said the officer (2) "Yeah, but Luna didn't start the fight or Shark, it was Ryland who started the fight, can someone stop him?" said Yuma. The officers let Luna off the hook. "That was a wild one, i am, Luna almost got arrested" said Rio. "Yeah, that was a close one. that almost gave Rocco a heart attack, and it turns out, in the end, Ryland started the fight" said Caswell. "Yeah, that was crazy" Sophie sees her Uncle Rocco. "Be right back" Sophie walks to Rocco. "Are you okay, Uncle Rocco?" Sophie asked her uncle. "Yeah, but i want this 38th birthday to be the best, but that almost gave me a heart attack" said Rocco. "It's okay, but i can fix this" said Sophie. After the Happy Birthday song. Everyone had cake. "Yeah, that was a really scary thing that i almost got arrested. And... Thanks, for saving me" said Luna. "No problem, Luna" said Yuma, everyone inside had a great time at the Summer Brasserie.

The End.

* * *

**Cast**

Eli Jay/Yuma Tsukumo

Eileen Stevens/Tori Meadows

Sean Schemmel/Bronk Stone

Paris Berelc/Luna Maylund

Gage Golightly/Sophie Ryder

Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld/Rio Kastle

Gary Mack/Reginald "Shark" Kastle

Marc Thomson/Jackson

Donald Glover/Wilson Michaels

Jason Griffith/Caswell Francis

Jake Paque/Ryland Jace

Matt Hoverman/Flip Turner

Bella Hudson/Cathy Katherine

Tom Wayland/Rocco


	3. Basic Straights

It starts when Yuma was running and heading to Heartland Academy after being late. A moment later, he made it to class but too late since the bell rang, and they started walking to the next class. "Yuma Tsukumo!" Mr. Madlock said to Yuma. "Oh, hey there, Mr. Madlock" Yuma said to Mr. Madlock. "Why are you late? But don't ask i know why, you should remember setting up your alarm but this time for you, it's a Saturday detention!" said Mr. Madlock, "Detention?! Why?!" Yuma explained. "Being late" Mr. Madlock walks away. "Mr. Madlock is the strictest teacher ever" said Yuma.

"I've never had detention before" said Yuma, Astral appears. "What is detention?" Astral asked Yuma. "Detention is a boring place for school, if you did something bad, you get detention" Yuma said to Astral. Sophie was arguing with Mr. Madlock. "Looks like Sophie is with Mr. Madlock" said Yuma. "Come on, Mr. Madlock, I've never gotten a "B-" before okay, i needed an "A+" Alright!" Sophie said to Mr. Madlock. "Really?" "Yes, but you need to take a-" Mr. Madlock interrupted Sophie. "Not one more word" said Mr. Madlock. Sophie looks at Yuma and Yuma doesn't want Sophie to say a word then Sophie didn't say a word. "Good!" "Chill pill" Mr. Madlock got mad. "That's it, Detention!" Mr. Madlock yelled at Sophie. "What?! Come on, I've never got detention before, all of my teachers like me" Sophie said to Mr. Madlock. "Too bad, Ms. Ryder" Mr. Madlock walks away. "Did you saw the whole thing?" Sophie asked Yuma. "Yeah, that is the first time I've got detention" said Yuma. "Me too, that sucks. Mr. Madlock is gonna teach us a lesson about stuff that we did or whatever" Sophie said to Yuma. "Looks like we're gonna survive Detention at a Saturday" said Yuma. "So this is how humans react when they got detention?" said Astral. At gym period, everyone is walking to the gym after changed into their gym uniforms, Shark opened the door for Sophie. "Don't even say it, Reginald" Sophie said to Shark. "Sure then, princess" said Shark. "Okay everyone, since the Gym Teacher is on vacation, i'm in charge" said Mr. Madlock. "Seriously? Mr. Madlock?" said Bronk. "Alright people for the next ten minutes you'll be holding up high these rectangle blocks, got it?" said Mr. Madlock. "Awww man, he's going to far" said Yuma. The students lift up the rectangle blocks up high. eight minutes later people were tired, Sophie's stomach growled. "Mr. Madlock, i'm getting hungry" Sophie said to Mr. Madlock. "Alright, since your so hungry, try going to the cafeteria, got it?" Mr. Madlock said to the students. Yuma's stomach growled. "*sigh* Seriously, Yuma?" said Tori. "Come on, Tori, my stomach can't help itself" said Yuma. After gym class after they changed back into their school uniforms. "That's what were having?" said Bronk. "It turns out in the end, Mr. Madlock is treating us so bad" said Caswell. "So bad, like prisoners" said Flip. "Doug is like a mean guy, but he should be fired by the way" said Shark. "Maybe he's in a bad mood" said Sophie. "Yeah, maybe we should cheer him up together" Shark said to Sophie. "Ugh, gross" said Sophie, then she walks away. "Did you just-?" Shark interrupted Bronk. "It's none of your business" said Shark. He walks away. "That was weird, he acts like that to Sophie since he flirted with her" said Yuma. "Is it because he likes her?" said Tori. "Well, i'm gonna find out" said Yuma.

On the next day. At a Saturday Detention. "Okay losers. This is detention, no phones, no talking, and no dueling. Got it? Good!" said Mr. Madlock. "What if we go to the bathroom or something?" said Yuma. "Not a word from you guys!" yelled Mr. Madlock. "Word" said Shark. "That's it! Thanks to Mr. Kastle's big mouth all of you stay in detention for 3 hours!" said Mr. Madlock. Shark gets up from his desk. "Why ask, Doug? Maybe something for you?" Shark kissed Mr. Madlock on the nose. Mr. Madlock got mad. "Oh boy, this ain't gonna be pretty" said Bronk. "Mr. Reginald Kastle. For doing something disgusting, you'll be going to. The supply room" said Mr. Madlock. Everyone in detention is shocked after hearing that Shark has to the supply room. "No big deal, i'll be handing it" said Shark. Then he has sent to the supply room for 30 minutes. "Looks like i was wrong" said Shark. He hears the door creak. at the detention room. "Alright, Wad-Bags, I'll be at the teacher's lounge for 20 minutes" Mr. Madlock leaves to go to the Teacher's room. "I'll be back" said Sophie. "Sophie, where are you going?" Tori asked Sophie. "To the supply room" said Sophie. "Wait, why do you want to go to the supply room?" Yuma asked Sophie. "To talk to Shark" said Sophie "Wait, your gonna talk to him? Why?" Tori said to Sophie. "I need to ask him some questions" said Sophie. "Tori, just let her go" Yuma said to Tori. Tori let go of Sophie, and she heads to the supply room. Sophie opened the door and Shark sees Sophie. "Hey, Shark" said Sophie. "Hey... So you decided to call me by my nickname instead of my real name?" said Shark. "No, I came here to tell you something" said Sophie. "That you hate me?" said Shark. "No. I meant why are you so nice to me all the time?" Sophie said to Shark. "Fine *sighs* I like you" Shark confesses. "Really? Wow. Do you wanna know a secret?" Sophie asked Shark. "Sure" said Shark. "Since i broke up with my boyfriend, i don't even trust bad people. Since i saw you got disqualified at the national duel circuit, i realize i don't even trust you. Then i realized you were being nice to me for the past 2 weeks" Sophie said to Shark. "Are you saying you like me?" Shark asked Sophie. She sighs "Yes" said Sophie. "Alright then. Here's the thing, we're gonna take the food from Doug" Shark explained to Sophie. "Alright, but i'm doing this once but i wouldn't get busted" Sophie said to Shark. "Alright, time for a little play for our friends" said Shark.

Shark and Sophie sneaked in the teacher's lounge, Mr. Madlock was talking to his wife on the computer by video chat. "Alright, Doug is distracted, let's go" Whispered Shark. Sophie and Shark sneaks into the kitchen and opens the fridge and sees the food. "Alright. we hit the jackpot" said Shark. They put the food in the sack, and sneaks in and exits, Mr. Madlock turned around and saw nothing. Then back at the detention room. "Hey guys" said Shark. "Shark? H-How did you get out of the supply room?" Yuma asked Shark. "All thanks to her" Shark showed Sophie. "Sophie?" said Bronk. "Wait, why does she be with you?" said Tori. "It's a long story, and we sneaked into the teacher's lounge and took some food for you guys" said Sophie. "Wait, you brought in food from the teacher's lounge?" said Yuma. "I've brought rice balls" said Sophie. "I'm in!" said Yuma. Everyone was enjoying the food that Sophie and Shark brought the food. Sophie was gonna take the pizza pocket but Tori stopped her. "Okay, Sophie, maybe you had too much" Tori said to Sophie. "No, no, Tori, i'll have one, okay?" Sophie at the pizza pocket then she burped then her stomach growled. "Oh man... I think your right, Tori" Then Sophie was gonna vomit. "I think i gotta take a boot!" Sophie ran to go outside. "I'm gonna go check on Shark. I'll be right back" Yuma was gonna go outside. Sophie vomited in the bush then stopped. "So the princess has a dark side now" said Shark. "Puking in the bushes is a dark side? Really?" said Sophie. "Not like that. I am just like you were saying good girls are bad girls or whatever, sounds cool" said Shark. Sophie kissed Shark. Yuma saw Sophie and Shark kissed when he saw it on the window glass then he left, Sophie and Shark stopped kissing. "W-Why'd you kiss me?" Shark asked Sophie. "I liked you. Maybe we should... Go out?" Sophie said to Shark. "Alright. But we can't tell anyone at this point. Alright?" said Shark. "Okay" said Sophie. back at the detention room. "So, hows it go, bud?" Bronk asked Yuma. "It's just fine. Just fine" said Yuma. Then the three hours are up. "Alright now, the good news is, your free to go, the bad news is, i got fired. Thanks a lot you scumbags!" Mr. Madlock left. The students leave the school. "See you at Monday" said Shark. They left the school. and they headed home.

The End

Characters: Yuma Tsukumo, Astral, Tori Meadows, Bronk Stone, Reginald "Shark" Kastle, Sophie Ryder, Caswell Francis, Flip Turner, Mr. Madlock.

* * *

**Cast**

Eli Jay/Yuma Tsukumo

Marc Thomson/Astral

Eileen Stevens/Tori Meadows

Sean Schemmel/Bronk Stone

Gary Mack/Reginald "Shark Kastle

Gage Golightly/Sophie Ryder

Jason Griffith/ Caswell Francis

Matt Hoverman/Flip Turner

Tom Wayland/Mr. Madlock


	4. The Truth is in Hear

It starts at Yuma's house. at the night time. Yuma was laying down in a hammock thinking about what happened at detention when Shark and Sophie kissed. On the next day, Yuma was running to Heartland Academy, at the school. Yuma came exhausted from running, and he started looking for Flip then he founds him. "Hey, Flip!" Yuma called out Flip. "Hey there, Yuma" said Flip. "Look, i need some help. Look, last week during a Saturday Detention, i was gonna go check on Shark, then out the window i saw Shark and Sophie kissed" Yuma explained to Flip. "Looks suspicious to me. But I've got something better" Flip brought out a thumbtack. "You brought a thumbtack with you?' Yuma said to Flip. "Actually, this thumbtack has a hidden camera in it. This time it will catch anything with Shark and Sophie. This time, we'll find out. But i'll tell you the news at the end of the day" Flip said to Yuma. "Okay, see you there" said Yuma. He runs to class. "So if Yuma wanted answers, this hidden camera will help" said Flip.

Sophie walked to class and she walked in. "Hey Sophie" Rio greeted Sophie. "Hey Rio. And hi everyone. How's everyone going?" said Sophie. "Um, Sophie, can i talk to you for a second?" Shark said to Sophie. "Okay" Shark and Sophie walked in to the hallway while everybody's at class. Flip started spying on Shark and Sophie with a hidden camera which is inside of a thumbtack. "So, what's up?" said Sophie. "I wanted to say you look pretty today" Shark said to Sophie. "Thank you so much" Sophie thanked Shark. Then hey kissed, then Flip stopped recording and heads back to class. "So Shark and Sophie are dating. They don't want anyone to find out. But, wait until Yuma sees this" said Flip. A moment later at the end of the day. Flip walks to Yuma. "Oh, Yuma! I've got some news" said Flip. "What's is it?" Yuma asked Flip. "This" Flip showed the video at the janitor's closet. Shark and Sophie walked in. "Looks like it's Shark and Sophie" said Yuma. Then Yuma continues to watch the video and it shows that Shark and Sophie kissed. Yuma was shocked, Shark and Sophie started slow dancing while a slow song is playing, the video ends. "What the huh? I-Is that-" "It turns out Shark and Sophie are dating" said Flip.

"I can't believe this!" said Yuma. "Calm down, Yuma. Look maybe they don't want anyone to know" said Flip. Sophie walks to Yuma. "Hey, Yuma" "Oh. Yeah, Sophie?" Sophie is about to say something Yuma. "If your thinking about dueling me. Meet me at the courtyard at Saturday. Okay" said Sophie. "Oh okay. Wait. Didn't you have to work at five hour shifts your uncle's restaurant or something?" Yuma asked Sophie. "Yeah, but Summer Brasserie doesn't open until, like, 10:30 during Saturdays, probably. Is that cool?" said Sophie. "Uh, sure" said Yuma. Sophie walks away. "Alright, so what are you gonna do?" Flip asked Yuma. "Looks like i'm gonna duel Sophie Ryder" said Yuma.

On the next day. At the courtyard, Yuma and Sophie were there. "So your here on time. Cool" said Sophie. "That's right, Sophie this time, it's time to-" Yuma notices Shark. "Shark?! You brought him here?" said Yuma. "I had to but, maybe we'll have fun, alright?" said Sophie. "All right Sophie, get set to get decked because i'm feeling the flow!" The duel disks are activated "Duel disk, go!" Yuma activated his duel disk. "Duel gazer, let's roll!" Yuma puts on his duel gazer. Sophie activated her duel disk and puts on her duel gazer. "Duel interface set!" said both Yuma and Sophie. The duel interface is set and Shark has his duel gazer on. "Let's duel!" said both Yuma and Sophie. They started out with 4000 Life Points.

"I'll be doing the first move" Yuma draws one card. "First, i'll set a monster face-down in defense mode and end my turn" Yuma sets a face-down monster in defense mode, the turn goes to Sophie. "Alright, my turn *Draws one card* I'll play, Crystal Siren in attack mode!" Sophie summoned Crystal Siren in attack mode with 1800 Attack Points. "Now, Crystal Siren, attack his face-down monster!" Sophie's Crystal Siren declares an attack on Yuma's face-down monster which revealed to be Gogogo Golem with 1500 Defense Points. "When Gogogo Golem is in defense mode he can't be destroyed in battle" said Yuma. "Oh really? I'll play a face-down and end my turn" said Sophie. "Okay. My turn, i draw!" The card Yuma drew is Gagaga Magician. "Awesome! I summon, Gagaga Magician in attack mode!" Gagaga Magician is summoned to the field in Attack Mode with 1500 Attack Points. "Now, i overlay Level 4 Gagaga Magician and Gogogo Golem to form the Overlay Network. Sophie, i like to introduce to Number 39: Utopia!" Yuma overlays his monsters and Xyz Summoned Number 39: Utopia with 2500 Attack Points. "Whoa, Utopia... That's awesome" said Sophie.

"Alright, Utopia, attack Crystal Siren with Rising Sun Slash!" Utopia is about to attack Sophie's Crystal Siren. "Are you sure about that? I think i should play my Siren's Mist trap card to negate your Utopia's attack" Utopia's attack was negated. "And not only that. You take damage equal to the attacked Siren monster's Level times one-hundred" A mist hits Yuma and he takes 400 Points of Damage, he remains 3600 Life Points. "Alright, i'll end my turn with a face-down. Your turn, Sophie" The turn goes to Sophie.

"It's my turn, Draw! I'll summon out my Zicore Siren in attack mode!" Sophie summoned Zicore Siren with zero attack points. "But it has zero attack points!" said Yuma. "Oh really? Since you like Xyz summoning, watch this. I overlay both of my level 4 Sirens to build the overlay network. I Xyz Summon, Battle Siren Cynthia!" Battle Siren Cynthia is Xyz Summoned with 2800 Attack Points. "Sophie, listen. Yuma's Xyz Monster is a Number. But a number can only beat by another number. Plus, if Yuma detaches an Overlay Unit, Utopia can negate the attack" Shark said to Sophie. "Oh really? Alright then, first i'll activate my Mage Siren's effect. By sending her to the Graveyard and can negate your monster's effect until the end of the turn" Sophie discarded her Mage Siren to activate her ability to negate Utopia's ability. "Now, Cynthia, attack Utopia. Since your monster's effect is negated you can't negate the attack or can't be destroyed in battle" Battle Siren Cynthia is about to attack Utopia. "I activate the trap Bye-Bye Damage, if my monster is attacked it's prevented from being destroyed until the next turn!" Battle Siren Cynthia attacked Utopia. "But my life points still take a hit, but you take the same damage only doubled" Sophie takes 600 Points of damage and remains 3400. "Oh yeah, I'll end my turn with a face-down" said Sophie, the turn goes to Yuma.

"Alright, my turn, i draw!" Yuma draws one card. "I'll summon Shine Gardna in defense mode!" Shine Gardna is summoned to the field with 2200 Defense points. "I'll play a face-down and end my turn" Yuma ends his turn. "Okay then *draws one card* I summon out my Siren Caller!" Siren Caller is summoned with 1100 Attack Points. "Since Siren Caller is summoned, She let's me summon a level 4 or below Siren from my hand, and i choose Overlay Siren!" Sophie special summoned Overlay Siren with 1500 Attack Points. "I play Overlay Siren's effect. By paying 500 Life Points i can summon a Siren monster that is used as an Overlay Unit, and i choose Crystal Siren!" The overlay unit is detached and Crystal Siren is summoned in defense mode with 900 Defense Points. "Now, i overlay three of my level 4 Sirens to form the overlay network! Yuma Tsukumo, i like to introduce to Siren Lancer!" Three of the Siren monsters are overlayed and Siren Lancer is Xyz Summoned with 2500 Attack Points.

"Two Xyz monsters?!" said Yuma. "That's right. I activate Battle Siren Cynthia's ability. By using one overlay unit i can switch one of your monsters from defense to attack mode and it loses 1000 Attack Points" Shine Gardna is switched to attack mode and had 1000 attack points and now has zero attack points. "Now first, Siren Lancer attacks your Gardna!" Siren Lancer attacks Shine Gardna, Shine Gardna is destroyed and Yuma's life points remain 800. "Now, Cynthia, attack Utopia!" Battle Siren Cynthia attacks Utopia. "I activate Utopia's ability. By using one overlay Unit i can negate your attack. Go, Light Wing Shield!" Utopia negates the attack. "Oh really? i'll end my turn" said Sophie. "Alright my turn, Draw! Since i have 1000 or less life points, i can overlay Utopia to reform the overlay network. Go chaos Xyz evolution! Go Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray!" Yuma Chaos Xyz Summoned Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray with 2500 Attack Points. "Whoa. A Chaos Number?" siad Sophie. "That's right. Now, Utopia gains 500 Attack Points for each overlay unit i remove. Go Overlay Charge!" Utopia Ray's attack points became 4000. "Now your Battle Siren Cynthia loses 1000 Attack Points for each Overlay Unit. Cynthia's attack points became zero. "Now. Utopia Ray, attack Battle Siren Cynthia with Rising Sun Chaos Slash!" Utopia Ray attacks Battle Siren Cynthia and Sophie's Life Points became zero. Yuma wins. the interface wares off.

"Sophie. Are you okay?" Shark asked Sophie. "Yeah, i'm okay" said Sophie. "Okay. But i need to talk to you guys, but i know it's sounds crazy but. During detention last week. I saw you two kissed" said Yuma. "what?!" said Shark. "Look it does sounds crazy but it kinda does but, you kissed Sophie" said Yuma. "What? No i didn't" said Shark. "Don't lie to me, i saw what i saw!" said Yuma. "I kissed him first! Alright, that's the answer you needed. And yes, were dating but you can't tell anyone got it?" said Sophie. "Okay, i wouldn't tell. But i wouldn't blow your guy's cover. 'kay!" said Yuma. "Alright. But i have to get to work, it's 10:30. I have to go" said Sophie. "She gets on her ride and puts on her helmet and takes off. "When she get-" "Her neighbor knows a guy" said Yuma then Shark. Shark gets on his ride and puts on his helmet then takes off. Yuma walks back home and started thinking about what happened. "What just happened back then?" said Yuma in thought.

THE END

* * *

**Cast**

Eli Jay/Yuma Tsukumo

Gary Mack/Reginald "Shark" Kastle

Gage Golightly/Sophie Ryder

Matt Hoverman/Flip Turner

Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld/Rio Kastle


	5. Let's Duel This!

It starts at a house. a duelist named Steven Reynolds is building his deck for the upcoming tournament known as the Top 200 Countdown Tournament in Heartland City. "I can't wait for the Tournament" said Steven. A moment later at the Summer Brasserie, at inside at the bar, Steven is with his friend Brandon. "Hey, did you know about a duelist named Yuma Tsukumo?" Brandon said to Steven. "Yuma Tsukumo? Yeah, I've heard of him, he's the champion of the World Duel Carnival" said Steven. Sophie heard everything what Steven and Brandon was talking about. "Oh yeah, I've known Yuma, he goes to Heartland Academy just like me, and he comes here sometimes after school" said Sophie. "Wait a minute, Sophie. You've known Yuma Tsukumo" said Steven. "Yeah, I go to school with him and also his friends, One time, he came to my Uncle's 38th birthday at this restaurant" said Sophie. "Wait, your Uncle?" said Brandon. "Yeah, the owner is my Uncle, and the head bartender is actually my Step-Brother" said Sophie. "Yeah, that's awesome" said Steven. "How about some soda for me and my good friend" said Brandon. "Alright, alright, that would be $20, 'kay?" said Sophie. "Alright, Soph, here" Brandon gives Sophie $20 and Sophie puts it in the register and started going to Point-Of-Sale system. "Here's to the Weekends!" said Steven.

A moment later, at outside of the restaurant, Steven, Brandon is looking for Yuma. "Look, Steven, i know you wanna duel Yuma, but he's really great at dueling just like you" said Sophie. "Yeah, i know, keep looking Soph" said Steven. "Look guys, i gotta get back to work" said Sophie. "Found him!" said Brandon. "Is that really Yuma?" said Steven. "Yeah, but i have to go, I always work on five hour shifts" said Sophie. "Stay here!" said Steven. Yuma sees Sophie, Steven, and Brandon. "Hey, Sophie, are those your friends?" Yuma said to Sophie. "Yeah, this is Steven which he calls himself Xteven, and this is Brandon" Sophie introduced Steven and Brandon to Yuma. "Hi, Steven and Brandon, My name's Yuma" Yuma introduced himself to Steven and Brandon. "Steven. Would you wanna ask Yuma? Because i have to get to work. I have to work five hour shifts" Sophie goes inside to get back to the bar. "Sophie, hold on" said Yuma. "Come on! Does anyone wanted me to lose my job, because i love my job at the Summer Brasserie" said Sophie. "Does Steven wanted to duel me? Well, you can stay here to watch the duel" said Yuma. "Alright fine, just once, but i have to work at a five hour shift for the third time i said" said Sophie. "Alright let's duel this!" said Steven. Yuma puts on his duel disk. "Duel disk go!" said Yuma. Yuma puts on his duel gazer. "Duel gazer, let's roll!" Yuma is set for the duel and Steven did the same thing when he puts on his duel disk then his duel gazer. "Duel interface set!" said both Yuma and Steven. Sophie and Brandon has their duel gazers on. "Let's duel!" said both Yuma and Steven. They start out with 4000 Life Points.

The duel got started. "Now, i'll do the first move *Draws one card* I summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist- Bear!" Steven summons Brotherhood of the First Fist-Bear in attack mode with 1600 Attack Points. "I'll place one card face-down and end my turn" Steven ends his turn with a face-down. The turn goes to Yuma. "Alright, i draw!" Yuma draws one card. "I'll set one monster face-down in defense mode and end my turn" Yuma ends his turn, the turn goes to Steven. "Alright, my turn!" Steven draws one card. "I summon, Brotherhood of the Fire Fist- Buffalo!" Steven summons Buffalo in attack mode with 1700 Attack points. "Now, i overlay both my Fire Fist monsters to form the overlay network! I Xyz Summon, Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Tiger King!" Steven Xyz summoned Tiger King in attack mode with 2200 attack points. "When this card is Xyz Summoned, i can set this spell or trap card face-down" He sets a card face-down. "Now, Tiger King, attack his face-down!" Tiger King attacks Yuma's face-down which reveals to be Gogogo Golem and it's prevented from being destroyed. "When Gogogo Golem is in defense mode, it cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn" Yuma explains the effect of Gogogo Golem.

"Alright, i'll end my turn" said Steven. The turn goes to Yuma. "Now, it's my turn!" Yuma draws one card. "I summon Gagaga Magician!" Yuma summons Gagaga Magician in attack mode with 1500 Attack Points. "Here comes Yuma's number" said Sophie. "Now, i overlay level 4 Gagaga Magician and Gogogo Golem. With these two monsters i build the overlay network. I Xyz Summon, Number 39: Utopia!" Yuma Xyz Summoned Number 39: Utopia with 2500 Attack Points. "Now, i activate the spell card, Blustering Winds! I can select one monster on the field in attack mode and it gains 1000 Attack Points until the next turn" Utopia's attack points became 3500. "Now, Utopia, attack Tiger King with Rising Sun Slash!" Utopia attacks and destroyed Tiger King. Steven remains 2700 Life Points. "I'll end my turn with a face-down, it's all up to you, Steven" Yuma ends his turn and the turn goes to Steven.

"My turn!" Steven draws one card. "I summon, Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Wolf!" Steven summons Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Wolf in attack mode with zero attack points. "Seriously Steven?! It has no attack points!" said Sophie. "Relax, Sophie. I'll play the spell card, Summoner Star, it let's me summon a Level 4 or below monster from my hand, and i choose Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Hawk!" Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Hawk is special summoned with 200 attack points. "Now i overlay both my Fire Fist monsters to form the overlay network. I Xyz Summon, Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Lion Emperor!" Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Lion Emperor is Xyz summoned to the field with 2200 attack points. "Now, i activate the spell card Runner-Up Power! I can select one monster on my field and it gains 1500 Attack points until the end of this turn" Lion Emperor's attack points became 3700. "Now, Attack Utopia!" Lion Emperor attacks Utopia. "I activate Utopia's special ability, by using one overlay unit, i can negate the attack! Go, Light Wing Shield!" Utopia negates the attack. "I'll end my turn" said Steven, the turn goes to Yuma. "Alright, my turn! I Draw!" Yuma draws one card. "Go! Utopia, attack Lion Emperor!" Utopia attacks. "Now, i use one overlay unit to negate the attack!" The attack was negated. "How come he negated the attack?" said Brandon. "Yeah why did you do it?" said Steven. "Because of this. From my hand i activate Double or Nothing! Since i stopped the attack, It can let Utopia attack again and it's attack points are doubled!" Utopia's attack points became 5000.

"5000 Points now?!" said Steven. "That's right, Now Utopia, attack Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Lion Emperor with Rising Sun Slash!" Utopia attacks and destroyed Lion Emperor. Steven remains zero life points. Yuma is the winner. the duel interface wares off. Sophie notices the time. "I better go guys, see ya!" Sophie rushed to inside of the restaurant back to the bar. Yuma walks up to Steven. Steven gets up. "I can't believe i lost to the winner of the world duel carnival" said Steven. "Yeah, it's pretty awesome isn't it?" Yuma said to Steven. "It is awesome! Maybe i can be your friend, can i?" Steven said to Yuma. "Alright then" said Yuma. "Alright! Try liking my videos online, 'kay? Thanks! Let's go Brandon!" Steven and Brandon walked to inside of the restaurant. "This is gonna be a great time" said Yuma. A 14-year-old boy named Leo Wallis watched the duel this whole time and then he left by riding his bike.

THE END

Characters in this episode: Yuma Tsukumo, Sophie Ryder, Wilson Michaels (Mentioned), Steven "Xteven" Reynolds, Brandon, Rocco (Mentioned)

* * *

**Cast**

Eli Jay/ Yuma Tsukumo

Gage Golightly/Sophie Ryder

Steven "Xteven" Reynolds/Himself

Brandon/Himself


	6. Into the Woods

It starts at Heartland Academy, at Mr. Kay's class. Mr. Kay is talking about a trip event. "Now your all gonna know why there's a trip event here, but it's actually a camping trip, but we have to stay in a cabin with Mr. Challen within a day to learn about the pioneers for two hours, but I've know you've got your permission slips ready" Mr. Kay said to his students. "Wait, a camping trip?! How long we have to be in a cabin?" said Yuma. "Only for one day" said Caswell. "Oh, yeah. Sorry everyone" said Yuma. "Okay, some of you should be in different groups" Mr. Kay shows them the badges. "When you have a Blue one you'll be with me, if you have the Red one, you'll be with Mr. Challen" Mr. Kay explains about the Red Badge and the Blue Badge. "Maybe, we'll be either red or blue" said Alexia. The class was laughing but then the they stopped laughing. "Yep, classic Alexia Pelvin" said Bronk.

A moment later on the next day, everyone is at the bus. Yuma was sitting with his friends. "So, in the woods, would you rather... Fight a bear or findd something interesting" Tori said to Yuma. "Find something interesting, there's no way i can fight a bear" said Yuma. Tori chuckled. "Exactly" said Tori. "Yeah, playing 'What you rather' for five minutes is random" said Yuma. "Yeah, hey guys, maybe there's a bunch off fireflies to find in the dark" said Tori. "Yeah, a lot of Fireflies" said Bronk. "In the end, I couldn agree with you more" said Caswell. "Yeah, spending time with my friends in red group. Me, you guys, in blue group" said Yuma. "Yuma, that was sweet" said Cathy. "Of course, maybe we should try studying about pioneers or build something or whatever" said Tori. "Your probably right, Tori" said Yuma. The bus stops. "Looks like we're here" said Flip. "Alright guys, off the bus" said Mr. Challen. The students are getting off the bus. They made it to the park.

"Alright students. We're here" Mr. Kay walks to a cabin. "This is the cabin we're gonna stay for one day. Let' me show you around" Mr. Kay opens the door then a dormouse ran out of the cabin. "What was that?" said Yuma. "I think that's a dormouse" said Caswell. Mr. Challen started chasing the dormouse. "Pepper, come back!" Mr. Challen is chasing Pepper. "I got this!" Yuma started chasing with Mr. Challen when they're after Pepper. Yuma gets Pepper. "Got him, or is it her?" said Yuma when he got Pepper. "Pepper's a female. She's actually a pet" said Mr. Challen. "Wait a minute, a dormouse as a pet?" said Cathy. "Yeah, but it's a long story, but, we're learning about the pioneers until two hours, alright, put anything electronic in this bin" said Mr. Challen. Everyone put their electronics in the bin. "Thank you, now we're doing a project what the pioneers build, like a washer, or making butter, something like that. Okay, but first, pioneers can look for wood for the fire, remember to bring it here, alright, but i have to divide you into two different groups" said Mr. Challen. "Two groups?" said Tori. "Okay, left side is with me, and the right side is with Mr. Kay, alright guys" said Mr. Challen. "Okay, guys maybe we should pick-up some wood" said Tori. "Alright" Yuma agrees with Tori. "And by the way, whatever you do, don't go too far" said Mr. Challen. A moment later at the woods. Yuma and his friends are looking for some wood, then he heard a rustling from the bushes. Yuma notices, he found something but nothing there. "What was that?" said Yuma. Yuma's friends are picking up some wood. "So this is the project for the pioneers thing?" said Tori. "Maybe, Tori. Or maybe Mr. Challen is doing some 'project' that we're doing" said Yuma. "Guys, we should probably go" said Caswell. "Alright. Yuma let's go" said Bronk. They head back to the cabin.

They made it to the cabin. "Here, Mr. Challen. There's the wood" said Yuma. "Okay, but first, pioneers can light a fire without electronics" said Mr. Challen. "So, we have to light a fire place or something?" said Yuma. "For the fire place" said Mr. Challen. Pepper notices the door is open and runs off. "Not again!" said Mr. Challen. "I've got this, Mr. Challen!" Yuma started to chase Pepper. "Yuma, don't go to far!" shouted Tori. At the woods, Yuma finally got Pepper. "Gotcha, Pepper" Yuma said to Pepper. Yuma heard growling and it turned out it came from the wolves. "Nice pups, cute little pooches" Yuma started running away from the wolves with Pepper, Yuma jumped then the wolf almost bit him, but Yuma realize he jumped off a cliff, Yuma and Pepper started falling, but then a green creature appeared swinging on a vine saving Yuma and Pepper. Yuma notices while exhausted. "You... You saved me..." Yuma passed out.

At the cabin. Everyone was waiting for Yuma. "Hey guys, has anyone seen Yuma?" said Tori. "I don't know, I've haven't seen him yet since he was chasing that dormouse" said Cathy. "I hope he wouldn't gone too far" said Tori. At a cave, Yuma was unconscious, Astral appeared from Yuma's golden key, Astral notices Pepper, Pepper is trying to wake Yuma up. Yuma wakes up. "What happened?" said Yuma. "Yuma, your awake" said Astral. "Astral? Pepper? Where are we?" said Yuma. "We have must of been at a cave somehow" said Astral. "Whoa, really? The last time i remember is someone saved me, but I don't know who" said Yuma. A green creature is walking towards Yuma. "Yuma, look behind you" Astral said to Yuma. "What the?!" Yuma notices the green creature. "Gotta do something" Yuma notices a rock, he picks it up then throws it at the creature. "Ouch!" said the creature. "Huh? What the heck?!" said Yuma. "It talked" said Astral. The green creature removed it's grass-blanket and it revealed to be a wild girl. "What the huh?!" Yuma is shocked that the green creature revealed to be a human girl. She appears to have Caucasian skin, auburn hair, violet eyes, torn tan tank top, and a green grass skirt and she was barefooted. "You ungrateful brat! Did you think you can attack me?! Your savior?!" said the wild girl. Yuma was shocked.

At the cabin, Tori is worried about Yuma. "Okay, it's been ten minutes, where's Yuma?" said Bronk. "I don't know, but maybe he's gone" said Cathy. "Maybe, he wandered off" said Flip. Tori is staring at the window. At the cave, the wild girl is mad at Yuma for throwing a rock at her. "Y-You're human?!" said Yuma. The wild girl started attacking Yuma but he was dodging it. "Get back here, you little brat!" said the wild girl. Yuma heard a buzzing from his duel gazer. "What the..." He takes his duel gazer. "My duel gazer" Yuma answers the call. "Mr. Challen?" said Yuma. "Yuma, are you okay?" said Mr. Challen. "Yeah i'm okay, but I've been saved by someone that you'll now" said Yuma. The wild girl grabbed Yuma. "Why did you attack me when i just saved you? Answer me!" said the wild girl. "Wait, I've known that voice. Hey Yuma, there's someone beside you?" said Mr. Challen.

"That's what I've been saving! I wasn't saved by a creature. But a girl, it's a cave girl with a strange accent!" Yuma explains to Mr. Challen. "Strange accent girl... Cave girl... What does she look like?" Mr. Challen asked. "She has Caucasian skin and auburn hair" Yuma said to Mr. Challen. "Auburn hair... Caucasian skin... Oh my goodness" said Mr. Challen. "W-What's wrong?" Yuma asked. "Um, Yuma. That girl is my daughter, I've haven't seen her in a few months, her name's Aribel" Mr. Challen explains to Yuma. Yuma was shocked. "Let me talk to her..." The duel gazer lost connection. "Hello? Mr. Challen? Aw man, I've lost reception" said Yuma. Aribel buzzed off. "But we've least it's now all a misunderstanding, but hey, I've know your dad" Yuma said to Aribel. "So he's alive?" Aribel asked. "Yeah. But, what are you doing here?" Yuma asked. "What do you think? I live here" said Aribel. "You live here?" Yuma asked. "Yeah. Look, I've been looking out for you while your unconscious. But, I've spent in a long day in the woods, but it's a long story" Aribel said to Yuma. "A long story? But you've spent a few months in the woods, it's not like you've been raised as a baby or anything" Yuma said to Aribel.

"Really?!" said Aribel. "Look Ari, maybe you should get back to the cabin" said Yuma. "Alright. But there's a little secret you need to learn about me. Last year, I've always wanted to be in a tournament back then" said Aribel. "Oh yeah, this year they're having the Top 200 Countdown Tournament is in a month" said Yuma. "Cool. But how about we should have a deal" said Aribel. "What kind of deal?" Yuma said to Aribel. "Within a month during the tournament, i can try make my way to the finals between you and me and other duelist" Aribel explains about the deal. "Yeah, but you have to beat a couple duelist to enter the tournament" said Yuma. "Yeah, but i'll do that, 'kay?" said Aribel. "Well... Okay" Yuma agrees with Aribel. "Well then... It's a deal..." Aribel passes out. "Aribel!" Yuma knows that Aribel passed out, then he notices the scratch marks on her back. "Claw marks!" Yuma notices the claw marks. "She must of gotten scratched by those wolves" said Astral. "We've have to get her to the cabin" said Yuma. He gives Aribel a piggyback ride back to the cabin. Pepper started following Yuma.

A moment later, at the cabin. "Two hours. Yuma was gone for two hours. Where is he?" said Bronk. The door opens, Yuma was exhausted and sets Aribel down on the couch. "Yuma, your back!" said Tori. "And who's the girl?" said Bronk. "Aribel!" Mr. Challen walks up to Aribel. He notices the claw marks. "What happened to her?" said Mr. Challen. "She got attacked by wolves after she saved me" said Yuma. "Oh my. We've have to get her to upstairs" said Mr. Challen. Yuma and Mr. Challen takes Aribel to upstairs at the bedroom. A moment later, Mr. Challen sprays a healer on Aribel's back. "She'll be okay" said Mr. Challen. They covered her in a blanket and Mr. Challen puts some clothes for Aribel and then exited the room. Yuma was waiting Aribel to wake up. "I wonder she will be okay. But i will find out if she knows about the numbers are scattered around" Yuma said in thought.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

**Aribel's name is Pronounced (AR-REE-BELLE**)

* * *

**Cast**

Eli Jay/Yuma Tsukumo

Marc Thomson/Astral

Sean Schemmel/Bronk Stone

Eileen Stevens/Tori Meadows

Jason Griffith/Caswell Francis

Matt Hoverman/Flip Turner

Bella Hudson/Cathy Katherine

Miranda Cosgrove/Alexia Pelvin

Darren Dunstan/Mr. Kay, Edward Challen

Sarah Natochenny/Aribel Challen


	7. Out of the Woods

It starts at the cabin since the previous episode, Yuma was waiting Aribel to wake up. "I have no idea how she's been in the woods for a few months. *The flashback starts* It's just like she's all feral and stuff. *The flashback ends* Does she know about dueling? Or does she knows about the number cards?" Yuma said in thought.

A moment later, at the bedroom, Yuma was still waiting Aribel to wake up. But then, Aribel wakes up, she sees Yuma. "Your awake" Yuma said to Aribel. "Yeah, what happened?" said Aribel. She turns around on her back and founds no claw marks on her back. "The claw marks are gone" said Aribel. "Yeah, Mr. Challen healed you, and theirs some clothes their" said Yuma. "Your right, Yuma, maybe i should get a little change this time. Maybe i should take a shower" said Aribel. "Your probably right" said Yuma. "Maybe you should go, i have to get change" said Aribel. "Okay" Yuma leaves the room. A moment later, after Aribel's shower, Aribel's hair was dried, she puts on her clothes then her shoes, then she puts beads in her piece of her hair. Aribel is all dressed up. "Done" said Aribel. Aribel's outfit appears to have a tan short sleeve shirt with a red cropped halter top with a white jewel on it. golden yellow wrap skirt with a brown belt with brown and chocolate brown cloth on it, light brown arm bracelets around her left arm, and a red bracelet and a black bracelet with studs on it on her right wrist, black leggings, monochrome black shoes with brownish-green leg warmers.

At down stairs. Yuma was trying to place the wood in the fire place. "Your doing it wrong" said Mr. Challen. "Really? Sorry" said Yuma. "It's okay, but you have to put them in an order still maybe you should..." Mr. Challen and Yuma notices Aribel fully dressed. "What's up?" said Aribel. "A-Aribel. Look at you. You got dressed very good" said Mr. Challen. "Thank you, Dad" Aribel thanked Mr. Challen. "Alright, since you were fully changed. Maybe a little dueling action" said Yuma. "Okay then, but i don't know if i still have my deck or my duel disk or my duel gazer" said Aribel. "Wait, just one moment" said Mr. Challen. He started looking for Aribel's Deck, duel disk, and duel gazer then he found it. then comes back. "Here" Mr. Challen gives Aribel her stuff. "Thanks" Aribel thanked Mr. Challen. "Alright, since Mr. Challen found your deck, let's try a little dueling action" said Yuma. "Alright, let's do this" said Aribel.

At outside, Yuma's friends, Mr. Kay, and Mr. Challen are watching the duel getting started. "Alright, Aribel, get set to get decked" said Yuma. His duel disk is activated. "Duel disk, go!" Yuma puts on his duel disk. "Duel gazer, let's roll!" Yuma puts on his duel gazer. Aribel did the same thing by putting on her duel disk then her duel gazer. The duel interface is set and everyone has their duel gazers on. "Let's duel!" said both Yuma and Aribel since they started out with 4000 Life Points. "I'll do the first move *draws one card* I'll play one monster face-down in defense mode and end my turn" Aribel sets a face-down monster in defense mode then ends her turn, the turn goes to Yuma. "Alright my turn, i draw! *draws one card* I'll summon Gagaga Magician in attack mode!" Yuma summons Gagaga Magician in attack mode with 1500 attack points. "Now, Gagaga, attack!" Gagaga Magician attacks Aribel's face-down monster and it reveals to be Fire Sorcerer. "What the?" Yuma notices. "Yep, Fire Sorcerer's flip-effect activates, i can select two cards from my hand and banishing them, so i can inflict 800 points of damage to you!" Aribel explains the effect of Fire Sorcerer. "Wait, 800?!" said Yuma. Fire Sorcerer throws her fire balls at Yuma and he remains 3200 Life Points. "Did you feel the burn?" said Aribel. "A little. But this time, i'll place one card face-down and end my turn, your turn Aribel" The turn goes to Aribel. She draws one card. "I'll summon out, Fencing Fire Ferret!" Aribel summons Fencing Fire Ferret in attack mode with 1700 Attack Points. "Ready for this, Yuma? I overlay Level 4 Fire Sorcerer and Fencing Fire Ferret, with these two monsters i build the overlay network! I Xyz Summon Terana, Master of Fire!" Aribel Xyz Summoned Terana, Master of Fire in attack mode with 2400 Attack Points.

"Now, i activate Terana's special ability! By using one overlay unit, i can special summon one Fire Monster from my deck, and if i do that, you take damage equal half of the monster's Attack Points. And the monster i'll special summon is Blazing Magician!" Aribel explains the effect of her Xyz monster and special summons Blazing Magician in attack mode with 1600 Attack Points. "Now since Blazing Magician has 1600 Attack Points, you take 800 Points of damage!" Yuma takes 800 points of damage, he remains 2400 life points. "Now, Terana, attack Gagaga Magician!" Terana attacks Gagaga Magician. "Not so fast. I activate the Trap card, Negate Attack! I can negate your attack" The attack is negated. "Alright then, Yuma. Your very lucky. I'll end my turn with a face-down" Aribel ends her turn with a face-down, the turn goes to Yuma. "Alright, here i go. I draw! *Daws one card* Alright, i'll summon Ganbara Knight!" Yuma summons Ganbara Knight in attack mode with zero attack points. "No attack points?" said Aribel. "Yeah, Aribel, but this time, i overlay Level 4 Gagaga Magician and Ganbara Knight, with these two monsters i build the overlay network! I Xyz Summon, Number 39: Utopia!" Yuma Xyz summoned Number 39: Utopia with 2500 Attack Points.

"Whoa, Utopia?" said Aribel. "That's right. Now Utopia, attack Blazing Magician with Rising Sun Slash!" Utopia attacked and destroyed Blazing Magician. Aribel remains 3100 Life Points. "Alright, Aribel, i'll end my turn with a face-down" Yuma ends his turn, the turn goes to Aribel. She draws one card. "I'll play, Monster Reborn, with it, i'll bring back Fire Sorcerer from my Graveyard" Aribel brings back Fire Sorcerer from her graveyard with 1000 attack points. "Now, i'll summon, Air Fairy!" Aribel summons Air Fairy with 1500 Attack Points. "Now, i overlay my Level 4 Fire Sorcerer and Air Fairy to form the overlay network. I Xyz Summon, Wilma, Master of Elements!" Aribel Xyz summoned Wilma, Master of Elements with 2800 Attack Points. "Whoa, it looks like she's gone elemental" said Bronk. "Yes, Mr. Stone. Aribel specializes in Elements with Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. But her Xyz Monster, Wilma, Master of Elements is a Light monster" said Mr. Challen. "Wait, you know about Aribel's dueling?" said Caswell. "Yes, Aribel started dueling since she was a little girl, i helped her build her deck, and i had a friend to teach her how to duel" said Mr. Challen. "Who's your friend, Mr Challen?" said Tori. "You'll see" said Mr. Challen.

"Now, Wilma, attack Utopia with Elemental Blast!" Wilma attacks Utopia. "I activate, Utopia's effect! By using one overlay unit i can negate your attack. Go, Light-Wing Shield!" The attack was negated. "Alright, i'll end my turn" said Aribel. The turn goes to Yuma. "Alright, I draw!" Yuma drew Achacha Archer. "Alright, I'll summon, Achacha Archer!" Yuma summons Achacha Archer in attack mode with 1200 Attack Points. "Since, Achacha Archer is summoned to the field, he inflicts 500 Points of damage to you" Achacha Archer inflicts 500 Points of damage to Aribel. She remains 2600. "Now, Utopia! Attack Wilma! Now i'll use one overlay unit to negate the attack!" Yuma negates the attack. "Wait, why did you negate the attack?" said Aribel. "Because of this! From my hand i activate Double or Nothing! Since i stopped the attack, Utopia is allowed to Attack Again and this time his attack points are doubled!" Utopia's attack points became 5000. "5000 points now?!" said Aribel. "That's right, now, Utopia, attack Wilma, Master of Elements with Rising Sun Slash!" Wilma is destroyed, Aribel remains 400 life points. "Now Achacha Archer is gonna finish things off, go!" Achacha Archer is about to attack Aribel directly, "This is an awesome duel. Yuma Tsukumo *Eyes turn gold* You've been amazing" said Aribel. Achacha Archer attacked Aribel directly, she remains zero life points. Yuma is the winner.

The duel interface wares off. Aribel gets up. "Okay, Yuma, you've got me" Aribel said to Yuma. "Yeah, that was really fun" said Yuma. "Okay. Maybe i deiced to make a change for me since i was in the woods for months. Maybe i'll join your team" said Aribel. "Alright, Aribel. You can join" Yuma said to Aribel. "Yes! Dad, did you hear that? Yuma's my friend now!" Aribel became happy with her dad. "This is a very happy ending. In the end, Aribel is with us now" said Caswell. "I hope, Yuma will be making some new friends" said Tori. "Yeah, maybe he will" said Flip. Everyone is happy for Yuma since Aribel joined his team.

THE END.

Characters in this Episode: Yuma Tsukumo, Tori Meadows, Bronk Stone, Caswell Francis, Flip Turner, Cathy Kathrine, Edward Challen, Aribel Challen

* * *

**Cast**

Eli Jay/Yuma Tsukumo

Eileen Stevens/Tori Meadows

Sean Schemmel/Bronk Stone

Jason Griffith/Caswell Francis

Matt Hoverman/Flip Turner

Bella Hudson/Cathy Katherine

Darren Dunstan/Edward Challen

Sarah Natochenny/Aribel Challen


	8. Not What It Seems

At the woods at an old abandoned house, a girl with the blonde hair is at a house, looking at her deck. "This time, my friend. You'll pay for what you did to me" said the girl. Then, Flip entered the house and he sees nothing but then he saw a girl with dark red hair. "Hello?" said Flip. He walked up to the girl with the dark red hair and then he sees her looking at him. Flip got scared then started running away being frightened. The girl with the blonde hair looked out the window, she chuckled.

A moment later, Yuma, Tori, Bronk, and Aribel are walking together. Then they see Steven. "Hey guys, what's up?" Steven greeted to Yuma and friends. "Hey, Steven. Guys this is Steven he's a duelist. He wanted to enter the Top 200 Countdown. Steven this is Bronk, Tori, and Aribel" Yuma introduced his friends to Steven. They said hi to Steven. "Hey, guys" greeted Steven. Astral appeared from Yuma's Golden Key. "Looks like their is someone out there" said Astral. "What do you mean?" Yuma said to Astral. Flip ran to Yuma and the gang. "Guys, you've got to know about this!" said Flip. "What is it Flip?" said Yuma. "There's someone in a house!" said Flip. "A witch?" said Yuma. "There is someone out there in a house" said Astral. "Someone's out their?!" Yuma started running and also the gang. "Who was Yuma talking to?" said Steven. "Astral, he's an invisible duelist from another galaxy" said Tori. "Invisible duelist?" said Aribel.

At the house, Yuma and the gang made it to the house. "This is the house?" said Yuma. Flip nod yes. A young girl with blonde hair enters. "Oh, hi their guys" said the blonde girl. "Oh, hi there. My name's Yuma, these are my friends, Bronk, Tori, Flip, Aribel, and Steven" Yuma introduced his friends to the blonde girl. "Nice to meet you all, my name's Melissa, you guys are all welcome to my house. Follow me" said Mia. "Oh, okay" said Yuma. They started following Mia. "This is suspicious to me" said Astral. Yuma and the gang entered the house. "This is so beautiful" said Tori. "Yeah, it looks awesome" said Bronk. "I know. Maybe you guys should have some lunch, is that okay?" said Melissa. "Sure, Melissa" said Steven. "Alright guys, let's go" said Aribel. They walked to the kitchen. "I swear i saw someone in this house, it's just some friendly girl" said Flip. At the kitchen, everyone is eating the food. "So did you guys like it?" said Melissa. "Yeah, Melissa, it's great!" said Yuma. "Good, i hope you guys like it a lot. Maybe you guys should spend the night here" said Melissa. "Um... No thanks, Melissa. Maybe next week?" Yuma said to Melissa. "Alright, it's okay. No hard feelings" said Melissa. "Looks like we're going. See you later" said Tori. "Bye" said Bronk. They left the house. Melissa started to get frustrated, she goes up stairs. "This is all your fault! If i wasn't like this I've never been your friend forever!" Melissa said to the girl with the dark red hair. "Looks like i have to lure my new friends" said Melissa.

A moment later at night. Yuma was about to change his clothes into pajamas then he sees the note. "A note?" Yuma picks up the note. "Yuma, i have your friends, if i win, you'll be in my house for eternity from, M" Yuma read the note. "What the?!" Yuma panicked. "It looks like someone called M took your friends" said Astral. "I've got to get their!" said Yuma. At outside at night, Yuma is looking for someone named M, then he found Melissa and the dark red haired Girl and his friends. "Looks like you arrived, Yuma" said Melissa. "Melissa?! I thought, you were nice. But it turns out your not so nice" Yuma said to Melissa. "It's Leah to you!" Leah said when she's in Melissa's body. "L-Leah?!" said Yuma. "That's right, since Melissa betrayed me, i switched bodies with her and since she betrayed me, she's in my house for life" said Leah. Yuma was shocked. "Please, Leah. Let me go! I wouldn't tell anyone!" said Melissa in Leah's body. "Be quiet, Melissa. I'll duel someone whatever i want! Aribel stand!" Aribel started to stand up. "No way! I'll duel you, Leah. If i win, you'll switch back with Melissa!" Yuma makes a deal with Leah. "Fine, and if i win. You'll be with me forever!" said Leah. "Alright, let's do this!" Yuma's duel disk activated. "Duel Disk, go!" Yuma puts on his duel gazer. "Duel gazer, let's roll!" Yuma is set to duel. Emily puts on her duel disk then her duel gazer. The duel interface is set. "Let's duel!" said both Yuma and Leah.

Everyone woke up and have their duel gazers on. "What the?" Tori notices Yuma is dueling Leah. "Yuma!" said Tori. "Look, it's Melissa!" said Aribel. "No, that's Leah. I'm Melissa. Look, me and Leah switched bodies because of her spell" said Melissa. "Wait, she's a witch?!" said Flip. Melissa nod yes. "Alright, it's my draw!" Leah draws one card. "I summon Wandering Witch in defense mode!" Leah summons Wandering Witch in defense mode with 1200 Defense Points. "And i'll end my turn with a face-down" Leah ends her turn. "Alright, my turn, i draw!" Yuma draws one card. "I summon, Zubaba Knight!" Zubaba Knight is summoned to the field with 1600 Attack Points. "Now, Zubaba Knight, attack with Zubaba Bash!" Zubaba Knight attack and destroys Wandering Witch. "Thanks Yuma, I activate the ability of Wandering Witch. Since you attacked her you take 500 points of damage" Yuma's life points remain 3500. "And my witch goes to your field in defense mode" Wandering Witch is in Yuma's field. "It looks like Wanderinf Witch is on your field" said Astral. "Alright, i'll end my turn with a face-down. Your turn, Leah!" The turn goes to Leah. "My turn!" Leah draws one card. "I summon, Serene Archer Witch!" Serene Archer Witch is summoned to the field with 1900 Attack Points. "Now, i activate the spell card Witch's Road. Each of us has to summon a Level 4 or below Spellcaster-Type monster on our field. And i'll summon, Witch's Apprentice!" Witch's Apprentice is summoned with 1600 Attack Points. "Oh yeah. I'll summon, Gagaga Magician" Gagaga Magician is summoned to the field with 1500 Attack Points. "Now, I overlay Level 4 Serene Witch Archer and Witch's Apprentice. With these two monsters i build the overlay network! I Xyz Summon, Witch's Valkyria!" Witch's Valkyria is Xyz Summoned with 2600 Attack Points.

"Witch's Valkyria, attack Yuma's Zubaba Knight!" Witch's Valkyria attack and destroyed Zubaba Knight. Yuma remains 2500 Life Points. "Yuma!" shouted Tori. "I activate the ability of Witch's Valkyria! By using one overlay unit, since she destroyed your monster, you take damage equal half of it's attack points!" Yuma's Life Points remains 1700. "I'll end my turn" Leah ends her turn. The turn goes to Yuma. "My turn, i draw!" Yuma draws one card. "Sweet. i drew a great card. I summon, Overlay Owl!" Yuma summons Overlay Owl in attack mode with 800 Attack Points. "Now, i activate Overlay Owl's effect. By paying 600 Life Points i can get rid one of your Xyz monster's overlay unit" Yuma's life points remains 1100 then the overlay unit is removed from Witch's Valkyria. "What are you gonna do next?" said Leah. "This time, Leah. I'll overlay level 4 Gagaga Magician and Overlay Owl to form the overlay network. I Xyz Summon, Number 39: Utopia!" Yuma Xyz summoned Number 39: Utopia with 2500 Attack Points.

"Now, i activate the spell card, Blustering Winds! I can select one monster in attack mode and it gains 1000 Attack Points until the next turn!" Utopia's attack points became 3500. "Now, Utopia! Attack Witch's Valkyria! Now i have to remove one overlay unit to negate Utopia's attack!" The attack is negated. "Ha! You fool, why did you negate your own attack?" Leah said to Yuma. "Because of my master plan! From my hand i activate the spell card, Double or Nothing! Since i stopped the attack it let's Utopia attack again and this time it's attack points are doubled!" Utopia's attack points became 7000. "7000 Attack Points?!" Leah said in shock. "That's right, Leah. Now Utopia, attack Witch's Valkyria with Rising Sun Slash!" Utopia attack and destroyed Witch's Valkyria, Leah's life points remains zero. Yuma is the winner.

"Alright, I did it!" said Yuma. "Hey, Yuma. You might wanna check it out" said Tori. Yuma and his friends notices that Leah and Melissa are back in their bodies. Leah started waking up including Melissa. "What happened?" said Melissa. She notices Leah. "Leah!" She runs up to Leah and trying to wake her up then wakes up. "You! Traitor! Why did you do this to me?!" Leah said to Melissa. Steven and Aribel brakes them up. "Listen Leah. Don't just, let her stay in her house forever, okay!" Steven said to Leah. "What do you mean?" said Leah. "When i first met you, i thought you were nice. But just wanted me to stay forever in your house. Do you want someone to do that to you?" Melissa said to Leah. "No. But maybe we should be friends, but i promise, i will never do that again, 'kay?" said Leah. "Good" said Aribel. Yuma and his friends are happy for Melissa and Leah being friends again. "Observation #26: People who not what they seem forgive people for their past mistakes, but they soon forgives them" Astral Observed. It shows the crescent moon and the house.

THE END.

* * *

**Cast**

Eli Jay/Yuma Tsukumo

Marc Thomson/Astral

Sean Schemmel/Bronk Stone

Eileen Stevens/Tori Meadows

Matt Hoverman/Flip Turner

Sarah Natochenny/Aribel Challen

Steven "Xteven" Reynolds/Himself

Tracy Moore/Melissa

Jessica Paquet/Leah


	9. My Fair Duelist

It starts at Heartland Academy, Yuma started looking for Aribel, then Sophie walked up to Yuma. "Yuma?" said Sophie. Yuma got startled. "Hey, where did you come from?! Oh, it's you, Sophie" Yuma said to Sophie. "What are you running from?" Sophie said to Yuma. "I wasn't running from someone, i was looking for my friend" said Yuma. "A friend? Who's he? Or is it she?" Then Yuma and Sophie notices that the students are noticing Aribel. "Hey, Yuma. What's up?" said Aribel. "So that's your friend?" said Sophie. "Yeah, her name's Aribel, she's Mr. Challen's daughter" said Yuma. "Isn't Mr. Challen the history teacher for the second year students?" Sophie said to Yuma. "Yes" said Yuma. "Maybe Aribel will get the hang of this school. Maybe i'll show her around" said Sophie. "It would be okay that i'll should show Aribel around" Yuma said to Sophie. "Alright, Yuma" said Sophie. Yuma started walking to Aribel. "Maybe i'll tell my friends about this" said Sophie.

At Heartland Academy, Yuma and his friends are with Aribel. "It's okay, Aribel, don't get all nervous" Tori said to Aribel. "I know, Tori, but, if everyone knows that i'm different, they're gonna hate me" said Aribel. "It's okay, Ari, maybe they'll now that you've seem nice, or maybe not some wild child or something" said Yuma. "It's not helping" "Sorry" said Aribel then Yuma. Yuma and his friends looked at their D-Pad. "It's from Alexia Pelvin" said Flip. "Two first year students are with a new girl who happens to be the second year's teacher, Mister Edward Challen" Tori read the post. "I-I-I-I have no idea how she did that? Was she a ninja or something?" said Aribel. "It's okay, Aribel. There's no such thing as bad press" said Flip. "No, i meant, how did she know i'm the daughter of the second year teacher?" said Aribel. "This is gonna be harder then i thought" said Yuma. A moment later at the hallway, Aribel is walking around the hallway. The PA turns on and the Principal started to make the announcement. "Oh no! It's someone trapped in that box! I'll save you!" Aribel is gonna run towards the PA. Sophie, Shark, and Rio notices Aribel. "Hey, Sophie, is that Yuma's friend?" Shark said to Sophie. "Yes, She's new here" said Sophie. "It looks like she's trying to get the PA" said Rio. "I'll be back" Sophie started running towards Aribel then grabbed her. "What's up? Who are you?" Aribel said to Sophie. "I'm Yuma's friend, Sophie. Are you Aribel Challen?" Sophie said to Aribel. "How did you know that?" said Aribel. "Yuma told me about you" said Sophie.

A moment later at class. They were at English class. Aribel is trying to listen to the teacher. "How come the teacher is saying about the Pronoun or Nouns or whatever. I have no idea about this" Aribel said in thought. The bell rings, and everyone gets out of the class. "So, Aribel. How's your first day?" Yuma said to Aribel. "Good, but everyone seems so nice and all but, it's great" said Aribel. "Good, maybe you'll get the hang at Heartland Academy" said Yuma. "Yeah, you were great at dueling since we saw you" said Tori. "Yeah, but last week i lost to Yuma during the field trip" said Aribel. "Yeah, but it's time for duel period!" Yuma started running towards the dueling ground. Aribel and Tori started running.

At the dueling grounds Yuma, Tori, and Aribel have their duel gazers on. "Whoa, check it out!" said Aribel. They started walking around. Then a boy named Shane Farrow is looking at Aribel. "Hey, Yuma. Look, that guy's looking at me, do you recognize him?" Aribel said to Yuma. "Yeah, that's Shane, he's a great duelist" said Yuma. Shane walks to Aribel. "Okay, now he's walking up to me" said Aribel. "Relax, it will be fine" said Tori. Shane walked up to Aribel. "Are you, Mr. Challen's Daughter?" said Shane. "Y-Yeah, why?" said Aribel. "Duel me" Shane said to Aribel. "Alright, Shane. I'll do it" said Aribel. At the battlefield, Aribel and Shane still has their duel gazers on but they put on their duel disk. "Let's duel!" said to both Aribel and Shane when they start out with 4000 Life Points.

"I'm up first, Shane, let's do this!" Aribel draws one card. "From my hand, i summon Windy Petite Dragon in attack mode!" Windy Petite Dragon is summoned to the field with 900 Attack Points. "Now, i'll end my turn with a face-down, your turn, Shane" Aribel ends her turn and the turn goes to Shane. "Alright my turn!" Shane draws one card. "I summon out, Marauding Captain!" Shane summons Marauding Captain in attack mode with 1200 Attack Points. "With him on my field i can summon another monster, like Shadow Tamer!" Shane special summons Shadow Tamer in attack mode with 800 Attack points. "Now i overlay level 3 Marauding Captain and Shadow Tamer, with these two monsters i build the overlay network. I Xyz Summon, Wind-Up Zenmaines!" Wind-Up Zenmaines is Xyz summoned to the field 2100 Defense Points. "Now, i'll end my turn. Since i ended my turn, i can destroy one card you control and that is destroyed, and i'll destroy Windy Petite Dragon!" Shane explains the effect of his monster. "Sorry, Windy Petite Dragon can't be destroyed by battle or by a monster effect" said Aribel.

Leo is watching the duel from a distance. "Alright, my turn!" Aribel draws one card. "I think I've got this plan right" Aribel said in thought. "Now, i'll summon Wind Sprite!" Wind Sprite is summoned to the field with 1600 Attack Points. "Now, Since i have a wind monster on my field, she gains 400 Attack Points" Wind Sprite's Attack Points became 2000. "But, my Wind-Up Zenmaines has 100 more defense points" said Shane. "Oh yeah? But this time, i overlay Level 4 Windy Petite Dragon and Wind Sprite. With these two monsters i build the overlay network! I Xyz Summon, Hayla, Master of Air!" Hayla Master of Air is Xyz Summoned to the field with 2300 Attack Points.

"Now, i activate Hayla's Special Ability! By using one overlay unit, i can blow away one of your monster's attack points and defense points by half, and it's effects are negated!" Wind-Up Zenmaines's defense points became 1050. "Now, Hayla, Master of Winds, attack Wind-Up Zenmaines!" Hayla attack and destroyed Wind-Up Zenmaines. "Feeling blown away?" Aribel said to Shane. "Almost" said Shane. "Alright, i'll play a face-down. Your turn, Shane" The turn goes to Shane. Shane draws one card. "I'll play, Ghost Warrior!" Ghost Warrior is summoned to the field with 1900 Attack Points. "Now, with him on the field i can summon a Warrior-Type monster from my hand or Graveyard, and i'll summon one from my hand, like Storm Warrior!" Storm Warrior is summoned to the field with 1700 Attack Points. "Now, i overlay both my Warriors, with these two monsters i build the overlay network! I Xyz Summon, Rylo, Man of the Elements" Rylo, Man of the Elements is Xyz Summoned to the field with 2700 Attack Points. "Now, Rylo attacks Hayla!" Rylo attack and destroyed Hayla. Aribel remains 3600 Life Points. "Now, i'll end my turn" the turn goes to Aribel. "Alright then" she draws one card. "Now, i'll play the trap card, Xyz Reborn, i can bring back an Xyz Monster from my Graveyard and this trap is treated as an overlay unit, and i'll bring back, Hayla, Master of Air!" Hayla is Special summoned back from the graveyard with 2300 attack points.

"Now, i'll summon, Earth Fairy!" Earth Fairy is summoned to the field with 2000 Attack Points. "Now, since there's another Earth monster on my field, i can special summon Earth-Heart Warrior Lady to the field!" Earth-Heart Warrior Lady is summoned to the field with 1700 Attack Points. "Now, i overlay both my Level 4 Earth Monsters to form the overlay network! I Xyz Summon, Careah, Master of Earth!" Careah Master of Earth is Xyz summoned to the field with 2700 Attack Points. "Now, i'll play Careah's special ability, by using one overlay unit, i can select one monster from my Graveyard and bring it back from my hand, and your monster loses Attack Points equal to the monster's attack points, and i'll bring back my Wind Sprite!" Reko's attack points became 1100. "Now, i'll play the equip spell Storming Wind, i can equip to a wind monster and it gains 500 Attack points" Hayla's attack points became 2800. "Now, Careah, attack Rylo!" Careah, Master of Earth attack and destroyed Rylo, Shane remains 2400 Life Points. "Now, Hayla's gonna bring it home! Go!" Hayla attacks Shane directly, he remains zero life points, Aribel's the winner. The duel interface wares off

Aribel walks up to Shane. "Hey, Shane" said Aribel. "Hey" Shane gets up and walks up to Yuma. "Hey, Yuma. Your friend is great at dueling" Shane said to Yuma. "Really? Thanks" said Yuma. "Yeah, you should see Yuma duel more often" said Aribel. "Really?" said Shane. He started hugging Aribel. "Okay, your quite a hugger" Aribel chuckled. Leo sees then left. "Yuma Tsukumo, huh? His friends aren't that bad" said Leo. Shane let's go of Aribel and Yuma, Tori, Aribel, and Shane started laughing.

THE END.

* * *

**Cast**

Eli Jay/Yuma Tsukumo

Sean Schemmel/Bronk Stone

Eileen Stevens/Tori Meadows

Sarah Natochenny/Aribel Challen

Matt Hoverman/Flip Turner

Gage Golightly/Sophie Ryder

Gary Mack/Reginald "Shark" Kastle

Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld/Rio Kastle

Jake Short/Shane Farrow


	10. Siren's Song

It starts at Heartland Academy, Yuma and his friends are heading back home since it's the end of the day. "That test was harder then i thought" said Yuma. "Yeah, but you got an 87 on that test" said Tori. "Yeah, but i got a 61" on it" said Aribel. "Yeah, but you should study more" Caswell said to Aribel. "Your right, maybe i should've done that" said Aribel. "I told you you've have to study and you've bit my hand" said Caswell. "Yeah, sorry" said Aribel. "Hey, guys. Look, there's Sophie" Yuma said to his friends. "I wonder what's she doing sitting at the bench" said Bronk. "And look who's coming to Sophie" said Aribel. "It's Shark" said Yuma. "Who's Shark?" said Aribel. "He's a student here but he's a great duelist" said Yuma. "I wonder what they're talking about" said Tori. "Yeah, i wonder" said Yuma. It shows Shark and Sophie talking.

"What's wrong" Shark said to Sophie. "It's nothing, Shark" said Sophie. "Come on, Sophie, tell me what's wrong" Shark is trying to get Sophie to answer. "Alright, i'll tell you. one year ago, me, my mom, and my sister were driving to our house, then a car crash happened, Isabelle wasn't waking up" Sophie was telling a story about what a happened. "How come?" said Shark. "The docter said she was in a coma, but, after the car crash, i will never forget this" said Sophie. "Well, i have to get to work before my Uncle Rocco knows that i'm late" Sophie started heading home to change into her uniform then go to her uncle's restaurant. "Alright then" Shark heads to his motorcycle and then takes off.

A moment later after work. Sophie is at the hospital to see a girl with long wavy blonde hair, which is her 13-year-old youngest sister, Isabelle. "_Isabelle. I hope you'll be okay, it's been a year_" Sophie said in thought. A flashback started at a carnival. Young 9-year-old Sophie walked up to young 8-year-old Isabelle "Hey, Isabelle. Look, it's a present for you" said young Sophie. "huh? Thank you, Big sis" said young Isabelle, young Sophie chuckled.

The flashback ends, Sophie puts on the pink and doubled heart shaped pendant with a fuchsia stone on it hung by a white string, on it around Isabelle's neck. "Isabelle. I hope you'll be okay" said Sophie. On the next day, at Lunch, Sophie is thinking about Isabelle. Rio spotted Sophie and started sitting with her. "Hey, Sophie. What's wrong?" Rio said to Sophie. "Just thinking about my little sister" said Sophie. "Isabelle? Wait, your still thinking about her still. You've talked to me about this yesterday, but, Reginald told me what happened" said Rio. "Wait, Shark told you about this?" said Sophie. "Yeah, but, Isabelle been in a coma for one year" said Rio. "Yeah, but i hope she wakes up" said Sophie. "Good. You always go after work checking on her. Did you talked to your uncle about this?" Rio said to Sophie. "Yeah. but, I have to do a part time job as a bartender with Wilson" said Sophie. "Alright. But, after work, you'll check on Isabelle" said Rio. Sophie nods yes. Yuma and his friends heard everything. "Wait, I didn't know Sophie has a sister" said Tori. "Yeah, but it looks like her name's Isabelle. But we'll check on Isabelle together with Sophie" said Yuma. "Alright" said Tori.

A moment later, Peter founds out about Sophie's sister. then he looked at a number card. "So, Sophie Ryder cares about her little sister. This time my greatest plan will get Sophie possessed and Yuma will have no choice but to duel her" Peter did an eerie laugh. A moment later after work, Sophie is gonna check on Isabelle but she found her gone. "Oh no" said Sophie. At on the way to the hospital to see Isabelle, Yuma and his friends are gonna go check on Isabelle. "Are you sure it's a good idea Yuma?" Tori said to Yuma. "Yeah, but we heard about this" said Yuma. "Yuma, this isn't a good idea" said Aribel. Yuma and his friends sees Shark and Rio. "Shark, Rio! Hey guys!" said Yuma. "Yuma? What are you doing here?" Shark said to Yuma. "We came to see Isabelle" said Yuma. "How did you know about Isabelle?" said Shark.

Then Sophie came out of the hospital. "Sophie, what wrong?" said Yuma. "Isabelle's gone! She disappeared!" said Sophie. "Wait, she disappeared?!" said Tori. "Yeah, she's somewhere. I've gotta find her" said Sophie. "Guess again, Ryder" said Peter. "Peter!" said Yuma. "That's right. It looks like your looking for your little sister" said Peter. "How did you know about Isabelle?" said Sophie. "Since I've heard about this, maybe you should duel me: said Peter. "Alright, i'll duel you. If i win, i get my little sister back" Sophie said about the deal. "Alright, let's do this!" At the rooftop of the hospital, Sophie and Peter are about to duel. Sophie has her duel disk on, then she puts on her duel gazer. Peter has his duel disk on and his duel gazer. The duel interface is set and everyone has their duel gazers on. "Let's duel!" said both Sophie and Peter when they started out with 4000 Life Points.

"Now, i'll be doing the first move!"Sophie draws one card. "I summon Shocker Siren!" Sophie summons Shocker Siren in attack mode with 1900 attack points. "Now, i'll place one card face-down and end my turn!" Sophie ends her turn and the turn goes to Peter. "Alright, my turn!" Peter draws one card.

"I summon, Mind Caller!" Mind Caller is summoned to the field with 1600 attack points. "Since he's summoned to the field i can summon another one. Like another Mind Caller!" a second Mind Caller is summoned to the field. "Now, i can special summon another Mind Monster like Mind Beast!" Mind Beast is summoned with 1900 Attack Points"I activate Orichalcum Chain! With this spell card i can Xyz Summon 1 Xyz Monster by overlaying one less monster, if it's destroyed, you can have it" Peter explains the effect of his spell. "Wait, he has it?!" said Shark. "Now, i overlay three of my mind monsters, with these three monsters i build the overlay network! I Xyz Summon. Number 75: Melody Siren!" Peter Xyz Summoned Number 75: Melody Siren with 2500 attack points. "A number card?!" said Sophie. "Now, Melody Siren. Attack that Shocker Siren with Siren Song Blast!" Shocker Siren is destroyed. Sophie remains 3400 Life Points. "That's not all, i activate Melody Siren's effect. By using one overlay unit, i can re-summon your monster on your field and it loses half of it's attack points and Melody Siren can attack again. Attack Shocker Siren again!" Shocker Siren is destroyed and Sophie remains 1850 Life Points. "Sophie! Hang in there!" Shark said to Sophie.

"I'll end my turn with a face-down. it's all to you, Sophie, if you want to see Isabelle again" said Peter. Sophie draws one card. "I activate the Trap card, call of the haunted. i can bring back one of my monsters in attack mode, like Shocker Siren!" Shocker Siren is back from the Graveyard. "Now, since Shocker Siren is special summoned, i can destroy one card you have. Like your Orichalcum Chain!" said Sophie. "Sophie, don't do it!" said Yuma. The spell card is destroyed and Melody Siren is on Sophie's field. "Gotcha!" Sophie feels something strange is happening to her. "Oh no, Sophie!" said Shark. "She's getting possessed" said Tori. At a dark place Sophie was their. "Huh? Where i'm I?" said Sophie. "Ryder. You have been controlling a number on your field. Let it take hold" said the voice. "N-no" said Sophie. "Sophie! Sophie! Listen to me! You've gotta fight it!" Shark said to Sophie. "Shark?" said Sophie. She started shouting. "Did you hear that?! I don't want! You'll obey me! And it will take courage!" Shouted Sophie. Melody Siren disappeared and back to reality. Sophie didn't became possessed. "Wait, your not possessed" said Peter. "That's right. Ready for me Peter?" said Sophie. "She... She master Number 75" said Yuma. "Now, i summon, Icy Siren!" Sophie summons Icy Siren with 1300 attack points. "Now, since Icy Siren is summoned, she let's summon her friend, Crystal Siren from my deck! Welcome to the field Crystal Siren!" Sophie special summons Crystal Siren with 1800 Attack Points. "Now, i overlay Level 4 Shocker Siren, Icy Siren, and Crystal Siren. With these three monsters i build the overlay network! I Xyz Summon, Siren Lancer!" Sophie Xyz summon Siren Lancer with 2300 Attack Points.

"Two sirens" said Rio. "Now, i play the equip spell, Siren Song, I can only equip to a Siren monster and it gains 500 Attack Points and i'll equip it to, Siren Lancer" Siren Lancer's attack points became 2800. "Now, Melody Siren, attack Peter directly!" Melody Siren attacks Peter directly. "I activate the trap card, Mind Wave! Since a monster attacks i take half the damage" Peter's life points remains 2750. "This time if you win, i will never tell you where Isabelle is" said Peter. "Come on! Sophie, you've gotta know where Isabelle's at!" Shark said to Sophie. Sophie nods yes. the started communicating with Isabelle by thinking. "Isabelle, can you hear me? Hear my voice... Where are you? Please be okay. Wake up Isabelle!" Sophie said to Isabelle in thought. Isabelle's pendant started glowing and also Sophie's double banded metallic bracelet's rose pink stone started glowing. And it's back to reality. "She's... She's with Peter" said Sophie.

"That's right, since you've known, i'll be taking you down!" said Peter. "No, Sophie will be taking you down!" Shark said to Peter. "It's my turn isn't it?" Peter draws one card. "Now, i summon, Mind Shocker!" Mind Shocker is summoned to the field with 1000 Attack Points. "Now, since Mind Shocker is summoned i can destroy one of your monsters, like, Siren Lancer!" Siren Lancer is destroyed. "Since you destroyed Siren Song, it inflict damage to you equal to the half of the equipped monster's attack points!" Peter remains 1350. "Oh yeah, how about this, Mind Shocker is a monster that can attack you directly! Go, Mind Shocker, attack her directly!" Sophie remains 850 life points. "Now, i'll end my turn!" the turn goes to Sophie. She draws one card. "Alright then. Melody Siren attack Mind Shocker with Siren Song Blast!" Melody Siren attacks and destroyed Mind Shocker. Peter remains zero life points. Sophie is the winner.

The duel interface wares off and everyone takes off their duel gazers. "Now tell me. Where's Isabelle?" Sophie said to Peter. "Fine. I'll tell you" said Peter. Peter runs off and they gets out of the hospital. Peter is gonna get Isabelle but Shark tackled him. "Nice Try!" said Shark. Peter runs off. "Hey!" said Shark. "Just let him go, Reginald" Rio said to Shark. "Alright then" said Shark. They found Isabelle in the car but it's locked. "Aw, man, it's locked" said Yuma. "I got this" Shark got Peter's keys. "You pitch-pocket him?!" said Rio. "Relax, i knew that he kept Isabelle in his car" Shark unlocks the car and he carried Isabelle. "Little Sis!" Sophie runs to Isabelle. Isabelle is starting to wake up. "Huh? Guys she's waking up!" said Yuma. They place her in the bench and Isabelle opened her eyes and sees the gang. "How do you feel?" Shark said to Isabelle. "I'm okay" Isabelle sees her older sister. "Sophie!" Isabelle notices Sophie. "Isabelle!" Sophie hugged Isabelle.

"How long i was out?" said Isabelle. "It's been one year" said Sophie. "One year?" said Isabelle. A moment later inside of the hospital. "It looks like she's awake, but she's been in a coma for one year" said the doctor. "So, she'll stay with me and my mom?" Sophie said to the doctor. "Sure. But you have to sign a release" said the doctor. "Alright!" Sophie hugged Isabelle. "Wait, so is everything different now?" Isabelle said to Sophie. "Yeah, but i'll show you something different about our family" said Sophie. "Well, this is a happy ending. It turns out Sophie is worried about her sister who's been in a coma for a year, She won the duel against Peter and mastered a Number, and Isabelle's awake. Now that's a happy ending" said Aribel. "That was really smart what you've said" said Yuma. "That was the first time that i remembered what happened" said Aribel. "Exactly" said Tori.

A moment later at the Ryder-Michaels house, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" said Patricia. She opens the door. "Hey, mom" said Sophie. "Sophie, your here" Patricia said to Sophie. "Yeah, but, you need to know something" said Sophie. "What is it?" said Patricia. "Come here, little sis" said Sophie. Isabelle enters the house. Patricia notices Isabelle. "I-Isabelle?" said Patricia. "Hi, mom" said Isabelle. Patricia hugged Isabelle. "Your awake" said Patricia. "Hey, mom. What's going on?" Wilson notices Isabelle. "Hey, it's Isabelle" said Wilson. "Hi, Wilson. I wonder why Wilson is doing in your house" said Isabelle. "He's my Step-Brother, his dad married my mom, but i was trying to make a surprise for you since you woke up. But if you don't like it, i understand" said Sophie. "It's okay, Big sis. I love my new family" said Isabelle. "Wait, your not mad?" said Sophie. "How came i'm mad? You were friends with Wilson since your in the 5th grade" said Isabelle. "Awesome!" Sophie started hugging Isabelle. "Wallis, come here!" Wallis comes and sees Isabelle. "This is Isabelle. She woke up from her coma" said Patricia. "Well, nice to meet you Isabelle" said Wallis. "Nice to meet you too, Dad" said Isabelle. The Ryder-Michaels became happy for Isabelle. it shows to Peter staring at the distance. "_So, Shark's little friend, Sophie has mastered Melody Siren. Just wait until you see, Reginald Kastle. Wait until you see what Number 75 can do to Sophie_" Peter thought. He walks away.

THE END.

* * *

**Cast**

Eli Jay/Yuma Tsukumo

Eileen Stevens/Tori Meadows

Sean Schemmel/Bronk Stone

Jason Griffith/Caswell Francis

Sarah Natochenny/Aribel Challen

Gary Mack/ Reginald "Shark" Kastle

Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld/Rio Kastle

Gage Golightly/Sophie Ryder

Donald Glover/Wilson Michaels

Torri Webster/Isabelle Ryder

Mateus Ward/Peter Stewart

Leigh Allyn Baker/Patricia Ryder

Darren Dunstan/Wallis Michaels


	11. Fighting Spirits

It starts at Heartland Academy. Sophie was running from someone and then stopped, Yuma and his friends are behind Sophie, Sophie got startled. "Uh? Sophie?" said Yuma. "Oh. It's you guys" said Sophie. "Who are you running from?" said Wilson. "No one. But no one's after me or anything, but, today's is you-know-who's first day" said Sophie. "Oh yeah, today's Isabelle's first day" said Wilson. "See, my step-brother knows" said Sophie. "Yeah, but i wonder why are you running from your little sister" said Tori. The students notices Isabelle. "Sophie, Wilson, your suppose to be with me but you were too busy" Isabelle said to Sophie and Wilson. "Glad your back on your feet, Isabelle" said Yuma. "Yeah, i can make some new friends, learn, and study" said Isabelle. "Well... Welcome to Heartland Academy, Isabelle" Caswell said to Isabelle. "Thank you" said Isabelle. "Oh yeah. Isabelle, These are Yuma's friends, Caswell, Cathy, Flip, Bronk, Tori, and Aribel" Sophie introduced Isabelle to Yuma's friends. "Looks like i did made some friends" said Isabelle.

At the school, the students are looking at Isabelle saying nice about her. At a school's fashion club, a young 3rd year student named Jaycee was there. "So, you want me to get Sophie Ryder's number?" said Jaycee. "Yes, but also, Yuma's number card" Peter said to Jaycee. "Good, maybe i will" said Jaycee. At Lunchtime, Yuma and his friends are with Isabelle. "So, your 100% Okay?" Tori said to Isabelle. "Yeah, but, Sophie was worried about me since i was at the hospital, but this morning, Wilson overslept, and i stopped him, if i didn't stopped him, he could've run out in his Pajamas" said Isabelle. "Yeah, his PJ's are nice but he likes blue" said Sophie. "Yeah, he sleeps wit his pajama pants on" said Isabelle. "Isabelle. Don't embarrass me like that" Wilson said to Isabelle. "Oh really? Mr. Michaels" said Isabelle. "Yeah, but you've should've embarrass your step-brother like that" said Tori. "It's okay. Tori, but Sophie told me about Yuma Tsukumo since i woke up from my coma" said Isabelle. "Yeah, everyone seems so nice, and creative, and i love dueling" said Isabelle. "Wow, you like dueling? Since when you have a deck?" said Yuma. "Sophie helped me build my deck. She's a nice sister" said Isabelle. "Yeah, i am" said Sophie. Two girls walked to Isabelle. "Excuse me, are you Isabelle Ryder?" said the girl in blue. "Yeah, why?" said Isabelle. "Our club leader wanted to see you, but you can bring your friends" said the girl in purple.

At the fashion club. "Hello, my friends. My name's Jaycee, welcome" Jaycee welcome Yuma and his friends. "So what do you want us, Jaycee?" said Isabelle. "I wanted you to know about you, do you love fashion?" Jaycee said to Isabelle. "Well, i do. But i know how to sew" said Isabelle. Jaycee started talking to Yuma and his friends, but they're getting sleepy. Astral appeared from Yuma's Golden Key. "Yuma? Yuma!" Astral was trying to tell Yuma. "Huh? Astral? What is it?" Yuma said to Astral. "Look" Astral showed Yuma that his friends are getting sleepy. "It looks like... They're getting sleepy" said Yuma. "Because of her calming voice, she is making everyone into slumber" said Astral. Everyone fell asleep. "Finally, this time, i'll be taking Yuma's number" said Jaycee. "Huh? How did you know about this?" Yuma said to Jaycee. "It's a secret, but i'll be challenging you to a duel if i win. I'll take your numbers and also your friend Sophie's number" said Jaycee. "Actually, it's me, Jaycee" said Isabelle. "Wait, i thought you were asleep!" Jaycee said to Isabelle. "I was faking to be asleep this whole time. I knew you were gonna mess with my big sister!" Isabelle said to Jaycee. "Alright then. I'll be taking you on!" said Jaycee. "Now, let's do this!" said Isabelle. At the battlefield, Isabelle activates her duel disk and she puts on her duel gazer and Jaycee did the same thing. The duel interface is set. and Yuma has his duel gazer on, and Sophie and Wilson has there duel gazers on and watching the duel from a distance. "Let's duel!" said both Jaycee and Isabelle when they start out with 4000 Life Points.

"Now, I'll do the first move!" Jaycee draws one card. "I summon, Fire Maiden!" Jaycee summons Fire Maiden in attack mode with 1500 Attack Points. "Since there's another Level 4 Monster on my field, i can summon Overlay Magician!" Jaycee special summons Overlay Magician in attack mode with 1900 Attack Points. "Now, i overlay Level 4 Fire Maiden and Overlay Magician. With these two monsters i build the overlay network! I Xyz Summon, Wonder Enchantress!" Wonder Enchantress is Xyz Summoned to the field with 2400 Attack points. "Now, i'll place one card face-down and end my turn" the turn goes to Isabelle. "Alright, My turn! i draw!" Isabelle draws one card. "I'll play, Sapphire Butterfly in attack mode!" Sapphire Butterfly is summoned to the field with 1700 Attack Points. "So you have a Butterfly on your field? But my Enchantress has 2400 Attack Points. "Oh really, Jaycee? Maybe i should boost up my Butterfly, like this, the equip spell, Shine Bright, i can equip to a light monster like my Sapphire Butterfly, and it gains 1200 Attack points!" Sapphire Butterfly's Attack Points became 2900. "Now, Sapphire Butterfly, attack, Wonder Enchantress!" Sapphire Butterfly attack and destroyed Wonder Enchantress. Jaycee remains 3500 Life Points. "Now, since Sapphire Fairy destroyed your monster by battle, her ability activates, letting me draw one card, and if it's a monster i can summon it!" Isabelle draws one card. "It's Night-Light Papillopertive!" Night-Light Papillopertive is summoned with 800 Attack points. "Now, i'll end my turn with a face-down. It's all up to you, Jaycee" The turn goes to Jaycee.

"My turn!" Jaycee draws one card. "Now, I activate the Xyz Reborn trap card! I can bring back my Wonder Enchantress from my Graveyard" Wonder Enchantress is back from the Graveyard. "Now, i activate the equip spell, One Shot Wand, i can equip to a Spellcaster-Type monster and it gains 800 attack points!" Wonder Enchantress' attack points became 3200. "Now, Wonder Enchantress attack Night-Light Papillopertive!" Wonder Enchantress attacks Papillopertive. "Ha!" Jaycee notices Isabelle is still standing. "Surprise, Jaycee" Isabelle remains 2800 Life points. "How?! I took out your Papillopertive!" Jaycee said to Isabelle. "That's because of my Trap card, Angel's Barrier. It protects my monster from being destroyed, and i take half the damage" said Isabelle. "Alright, since One-Shot Wand attacks a monster after battle damage calculation, it's destroyed and i can draw one card. and this time, i'll end for now" The turn goes to Isabelle.

"Alright, my turn!" Isabelle draws one card. "Yes! Since there's a Level 4 monster on my field, i can special summon Overlay Fairy in attack mode!" Overlay Fairy is special summoned with 1600 Attack Points. "Now, i'll summon, Sunlight Unicorn!" Isabelle summons Sunlight Unicorn in attack mode with 1800 Attack Points. "Now, i overlay Level 4 Sunlight Unicorn and Overlay Fairy. With these two monsters i build the overlay network! I Xyz Summon, Fairy Maestra!" Fairy Maestra is Xyz Summoned to the field with 2800 Attack Points. "There's Izzy's Xyz monster" said Sophie.

"Now, i play the equip spell, Gift of Fairies! I can equip to a Fairy-Type monster and it gains 600 Attack Points, and i'll equip it to Fairy Maestra!" Fairy Maestra's attack points became 3400. "Now, Fairy Maestra, attack Wonder Enchantress with Graceful Fairy Wind!" Fairy Maestra attack and destroyed Wonder Enchantress, Jaycee remains 2500 Life Points. "Now, Sapphire Butterfly. Time to bring it home! Attack her directly!" Sapphire Butterfly attacks Jaycee directly and she remains zero life points. Isabelle is the winner. "Huh? What happened?" said Jaycee. Yuma's friends woke up. "Huh? What happened?" said Cathy. "I think we fell asleep" said Bronk. The gang walked down to the duel field. "Now, it looks like Jaycee didn't remember a thing" said Yuma. "Yeah, is she okay, Yuma?" Isabelle said to Yuma. "She's okay" said Sophie. "Sophie? Wilson? What are you doing here?" said Isabelle. "We saw everything. You dueled Jaycee, and you were amazing... Little Sis" Sophie said to Isabelle. "Awww, that's sweet, Big sis" Isabelle and Sophie hugged. "Aww" said Tori. "Oh hey guys!" said Yuma. Yuma is telling his friends what happened. "This is the best First Day of School ever for me" said Isabelle. "Awww. Come here, Little Sis" Sophie hugged Isabelle. "Okay, okay, can't breath" said Isabelle. "Sorry" said Sophie. The gang laughed. And they started to head back home.

THE END

* * *

**Cast**

Eli Jay/Yuma Tsukumo

Marc Thomson/Astral

Sean Schemmel/Bronk Stone

Eileen Stevens/Tori Meadows

Jason Griffith/Caswell Francis

Sarah Natochenny/Aribel Challen

Gage Golightly/Sophie Ryder

Donald Glover/Wilson Michaels

Torri Webster/Isabelle Ryder

Jessica DiCicco/Jaycee

Mateus Ward/Peter Stewart


	12. Rock to Roll

It starts with Yuma racing Bronk, Yuma was running and Bronk is on his skateboard. "I'm gaining on you, Bronk!" Yuma said to Bronk. "Yeah right!" said Bronk. Yuma was running downstairs and Yuma spotted a cat and he fell, Bronk is still riding his skateboard. "Hey, maybe your good at this. Being in second place!" Bronk said to Yuma. "Man..." Yuma sees a young sky blue hair girl with silver goggles with navy blue lens and she appeared to be wearing a first year school uniform from Heartland Academy. "Excuse me! Sorry!" The sky blue haired girl ran into Yuma. "Hey, are you okay?" Yuma said to the girl. "Yeah, i'm okay" The girl realized something. "Hey, your Yuma. Yuma Tsukumo from the World Duel Carnival. My name's Chloe, my brother is a fan of you" Chloe said to Yuma. "Yeah, but i'm running late, but you can help me" Yuma said to Chloe. "Alright. I'll take you there" Chloe takes Yuma to Heartland Academy.

At the city. "Alright, so... Where is it at again?" said Chloe. "It's right there" said Yuma. "Oh, sorry... My bad. Let's go, Yuma" said Chloe. Yuma and Chloe headed to Heartland Academy. At Mr. Kay's class. Chloe made it. "Hello ladies and gentlemen of Heartland Academy. Now, introducing, Yuma Tsukumo!" Chloe shows everyone Yuma all exhausted from running. "Your here. But, who are you?" said Mr. Kay. "Oh sorry, i haven't introduced myself. I'm Chloe Parks, and today is my first day here" Chloe introduced herself to the students. "It's her first day?!" said both Bronk and Tori. "Well... I realize you two were five minutes late" said Mr. Kay. "Five minutes late?!" said both Yuma and Chloe. A moment later, Yuma and his friends are heading to next period. "We almost got detention because we were five minutes late. But if we're late again one more time, it's detention. That's because of Chloe" said Yuma. "Come on, Yuma. Chloe's just wanted to get along with you" Tori said to Yuma. "But, she almost got me detention" said Yuma. "Relax, Yuma. Chloe is just friendly, maybe she has talent probably" said Aribel. It shows Chloe playing the electric guitar. "Hey, isn't that Chloe girl you've been talking about?" Aribel said to Yuma. "Yeah, that's her" said Yuma. Chloe stopped playing guitar and sees Yuma. "Hey, Yuma!" Chloe runs up to Yuma. "Hey there, Yuma. Are these your friends?" Chloe said to Yuma. "Yeah" said Yuma. "I didn't know you play guitar" Tori said to Chloe.

"Yeah, I play some instruments. Like, Guitar. It's kinda awesome" said Chloe. "Is it, Chloe?" said Tori. "Yeah. Oh, that's right. There's gonna be a new dueling teacher today" said Chloe. "A dueling teacher?" said Yuma. "Yeah, that was my brother Penn, he's, like, 18 years old and he's an excellent duelist" said Chloe. "Cool. Oh yeah, these are my friends. Chloe is this, Bronk, Tori, Caswell, Cathy, and Aribel" Yuma introduced Chloe to his friends. "Well, nice to meet you all. Wait, i introduced myself earlier, I guess they already know me" said Chloe. "Well, nice to meet you" said Caswell. "Nice to meet you too, my friend. Well, duel period will come on until two hours" said Chloe. "Wait a second, you checked your schedule?!" Yuma said to Chloe. "Yeah, guessing it's a surprise right?" said Chloe. "Yeah, but we better get to class" said Caswell. "I'll come with you guys" said Chloe. Chloe follows Yuma and the gang for next period.

A moment later, at duel period. The students of Heartland Academy are going to see Chloe's older brother Penn. "What's going on?" said Yuma. "It must of been my brother, Penn!" said Chloe. The gang started running and they see Chloe's older brother Penn, Then Yuma and his friends made it. "Penn! Hey, big bro over here!" said Chloe. Penn sees Chloe. "Chloe?" said Penn. Penn runs up to Chloe. "Hey, Chloe, what's up?" Penn said to Chloe. "Well, nothing much. Oh yeah. This is Yuma, he's my new friend" Chloe introduced Yuma to Penn. "Nice to meet you Yuma. I know that your the champion of the World Duel Carnival one time, but i heard your gonna be on the Top 200 Countdown Tournament soon" Penn said to Yuma. "Yeah. But i was wondering if i can duel you" Yuma said to Penn. "Actually, i can't because i'll be dueling tomorrow. Sorry Yuma" Penn said to Yuma. "It's okay, maybe Chloe should duel me, right Chloe?" said Yuma. "Yeah, we'll have fun today, and this time, you'll be facing me and my Girl Power!" said Chloe. "Alright then, so it's Yuma Tsukumo verses my sister Chloe Parks" said Penn. At the field, Yuma and Chloe are about to duel. "Alright, let's start!" Yuma activated his duel disk. "Duel Disk, Go!" Then Yuma puts on his duel gazer. "Duel Gazer, let's roll!" said Yuma. Chloe puts on her duel disk then she puts on her duel gazer. The Duel interface is set and everyone has there duel gazers on. "Let's duel!" said both Yuma and Chloe when they start out with 4000 Life Points.

"Alright, Yuma. This time, it's ladies first!" Chloe draws one card. I'll play my frosty friend, SnowPrincess!" Snow Fairy is summoned with 1900 Attack Points. "Now, since i can't attack during the first turn. I'll place one card face-down and end my turn" The turn goes to Yuma. "I draw!" Yuma draws one card. "I summon, Gagaga Magician in attack mode!" Gagaga Magician is summoned with 1500 Attack points. "But it has 1500 Attack Points" said Chloe. "I know, but this time, i'll be equipping Gagaga Magician with Wonder Wand, this spell card let's a Spellcaster-Type monster like Gagaga Magician gain 500 Attack points!" Gagaga Magician's Attack Points became 2000. "Now, Gagaga, attack!" Gagaga Magician is about to attack Snow Princess. "I activate the trap card, Negate Attack! This can negate the attack" The attack is negated. "Great move, Chloe. But i'll place one card face-down and end my turn" The turn goes to Chloe. "Alright, Yuma. Your gonna face the girl power!" Chloe draws one card. "I'll play the spell card, Lucky Shot! By paying 2000 life points and let's me draw one card, and if it's a monster, i can summon it, and if i do that, you take damage equal to the monster's level times 100. Here it goes!" Chloe remains 2000 Life Points draws one card and it reveals to be Aura Fairy. "It's my level 4 Aura Fairy, now i can summon her!" Aura Fairy is summoned with 1800 Attack Points.

"And now, thanks to the effect of Lucky Shot, since Aura Fairy is a Level 4 monster, you take 400 Points of Damage!" Yuma remains 3600 Life Points. "Now, Since Aura Fairy's here, All Fairy-Type monsters gain 500 Attack Points and Defense Points, So does Snow Princess but all Light attribute monsters gain 400 Attack Points and Defense Points" Snow Princess and Aura Fairy's attack points became 2200. "Now, I overlay level 4 Aura Fairy and Snow Princess, with these two monsters i build the overlay network! I Xyz Summon, Persephone, Lady of Spring" Persephone, Lady of the Spring is Xyz Summoned with 2800 Attack Points.

"And now, Persephone, attack Gagaga Magician!" Persephone attack and destroyed Gagaga Magician, Yuma remains 2800 Life Points. "Now i'll end my turn, your turn Yuma" The turn goes to Yuma. "Alright Chloe. I draw!" Yuma draws one card and it revealed he drew Gagagawind. "Alright. I activate the spell card, Gagagawind! It let's me summon a Gagaga Monster from my hand and it becomes a Level 4 monster, so i'm summoning Gagaga Girl!" Gagaga Girl is special summoned with 1000 attack points and became a level 4 monster. "Now, i'll use Monster Reborn to bring back Gagaga Magician from my Graveyard!" Gagaga Magician is back from the Graveyard. "Now, i overlay Level 4 Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl, with these two monsters i build the overlay network! I Xyz Summon, Number 39: Utopia!" Number 39: Utopia is Xyz Summoned with 2500 Attack points. "Whoa, Utopia. But still, Persephone, Lady of Spring has 2800 Attack Points" said Chloe. "I know, but this time, Gagaga Girl's ability activate, since she is used as an overlay unit with a Gagaga Monster, your Xyz monster's attack points became zero!" Persephone's attack points became zero

"Go, Utopia! Attack with Rising Sun Slash!" Utopia attack and destroyed Persephone, Lady of Spring. Chloe remains zero life points, Yuma wins the duel. The duel interface wares off and everyone takes off their duel gazer. Penn walks up to Chloe. "Chloe, you were so close" Penn said to Chloe. "Yeah, i was" Chloe gets up. "But Yuma is an amazing duelist" Chloe said to Penn. "You really think i am, Chloe?" Yuma said to Chloe. "Yeah. Today is my best first day ever! Well, you see, me, Penn and our parents moved from our hometown to Heartland City, and it is amazing!" said Chloe. "Wait! You've moved here from your old hometown?!" said Yuma. "Yeah, we've moved next door to someone else, but this older woman seemed nice to my mom. But my mom is in her 30s actually" said Chloe. "That older woman is actually my grandma" said Yuma. "Wait, it was?! How come no one told me?! Penn, why didn't mom tell me!?" Chloe said to Yuma then Penn. "Relax, sis. You just didn't know about it" said Penn. "Okay, i'll relax. Maybe a little Pop Rock N' Roll will be okay?" said Chloe. "Yeah, a little Pop Rock Music would help" said Yuma. Chloe brings out her electric guitar by E-B-C-G. "Amazing!" said Yuma. Everyone is cheering for Chloe and then she stopped. "Thank you, Heartland City!" and Chloe. Chloe started playing around with Yuma and his friends.

THE END.

Characters in this Episode: Yuma Tsukumo, Tori Meadows, Bronk Stone, Caswell Francis, Cathy Katherine, Aribel Challen, Chloe Parks, Penn Parks, Mr. Kay, Haru Tsukumo (Mentioned)

* * *

**Cast**

Eli Jay/Yuma Tsukumo

Eileen Stevens/Tori Meadows

Sean Schemmel/Bronk Stone

Jason Griffith/Caswell Francis

Sarah Natochenny/Aribel Challen

Shannon Chan-Kent/Chloe Parks

Nathan Kress/Penn Parks

Darren Dunstan/Mr. Kay


	13. Fashion Spoils

It starts at Heartland Academy, every students are watching Alexia Pelvin's announcement for the Fashion Event. "Hey everyone! Alexia Pelvin here. This Friday is actually Fashion Friday to see which boy or girl is the dress best person" While Alexia is announcing who's the dressed best, she mentioned Tori's name then Chloe's. "Hey, that's my name. It's my name!" Chloe said when she's happy with glee. "Relax, Chloe. Don't get all to excited" Tori said to Chloe. "And we have Yuma Tsukumo, and finally Isabelle Ryder. And the best dressed person is..." While Alexia is about to announce who's the best dressed person, Chloe has her fingers crossed. "Chloe Parks!" Everyone started cheering for Chloe. "Awesome! I won!" said Chloe. "Congrats, Chloe Parks for being the best dressed person of the month, her style is like an edgy-bold look, very awesome" said Alexia. Chloe became happy with glee, she runs up to Yuma. "Yuma, wake up!" Yuma wakes up. "What is it?" said Yuma. "Guess who's the best dressed person of the friday? Me!" Chloe said to Yuma. "Your the..." He sees the D-Pad that Alexia announced that Chloe is the best dressed person. "What the?! Your the best dressed person?!" said Yuma. "Yep" Chloe started to laugh happily.

At the outside of the classroom, at the hallway, a third year student named Stella Winston heard about everything what happened. She started walking. "Chloe Parks as the best dressed person? She usually wears her goggles to school, she plays the electric guitar all the time. And she always talk to Yuma Tsukumo and his friends all the time. That best dressed person should've been me" Stella said in thought. "Maybe Chloe can be the perfect role model fashion girl for me. Good plan, i'll tell Jaycee about this" Stella said to herself. A moment later, at the fashion club, Chloe had a conversation with the club leader, Jaycee. "Wait, so you want me to be the fashion club's role model?" Chloe said to Jaycee. "Yes, Stella said your perfect for the role model thing. But you have to say what Stella tells you to wear" Jaycee said to Chloe. "Alright. But i like pop with an edge and also bold. It could be awesome, but i accept!" said Chloe. Stella chuckled.

A moment later, at the Heartland Shopping Mall, Yuma and his friends are hanging out together. Then Chloe showed up. "Is that you Chloe?" said Tori. "Yeah, what's up with the get-up?" said Aribel. "This 'get-up' is my new outfit" said Chloe. "Wait, this has to be a joke, right?" said Flip. "I don't get it" said Cathy. "Since i was the best dressed person in Heartland Academy, the fashion club wanted me to be the role model for them. And by the way, Tori. Your outfit is too Flirty" said Chloe. "Hey! Why did you mean it's too flirty?" said Tori. "I don't have time. Let's head to lunch" said Chloe. At a restaurant, Yuma and his friends are having lunch. Waiting for their food. "Hey. I wonder where our food's at" said Chloe. "There gonna be done soon, Chloe" said Tori. "Yeah, i know" said Chloe.

a girl tells Chloe something from the mic in Chloe's ear. "Chloe. Act all obnoxious and mean until your food is delivered" the girl said on the mic. The food is delivered to Yuma and his friend's table. "Here you go guys" said the waitress. "Seriously?!" said Chloe. "What? What's wrong?" said Bronk. "Shut up! I ordered Chicken salad, you incontinent loser!" Chloe said to the waitress. "You just ordered Chicken strips" said the waitress. "Whatever!" yelled Chloe. Caswell gets up and started to confront Chloe. "Chloe, i know your having a bad time but-" Chloe grabs the ravioli and dumps it into Caswell's head. "Don't ever confront me again!" Chloe said to Caswell. "Alright, what is wrong with you?!" Yuma said to Chloe. "Nothing, you dopey 13 year old!" Chloe pushes Yuma and exits the restaurant. "She's not gonna pay for that, is she? But, i like the old Chloe better" said Bronk. "Looks like she did" said Flip.

On the next day, Yuma heads to Chloe's house. Then Yuma came to Chloe's room. "That's enough. Chloe, you've gone too far!" Yuma said to Chloe. "Why did you mean by that, Yuma?" said Chloe. "Doesn't matter what i look, i don't care what the people say" said Yuma. "Whatever. You were being very stupid lately" Chloe chuckled. "Yeah, but you've gotta stop being mean to us" said Yuma. "Whatever" said Chloe. "Yuma Tsukumo" said Stella. "Miss. Stella Winston" said Chloe. "Looks like Yuma wants to try something else. Like dueling me" said Stella. "Alright, Stella. Your on!" said Yuma. Astral appeared from Yuma's Golden Key. "Yuma are you sure this girl can duel you?" Astral said to Yuma. "Yeah" said Yuma. "Alright, Miss. Chloe, prepare to be the judge of this duel" Stella said to Chloe. "Sure thing" said Chloe. At the backyard. "Now, let's start!" Yuma puts on his D-Pad then turned into a Duel Disk. "Duel disk, go!" Yuma puts on his duel gazer. "Duel gazer, let's roll!" Yuma is set to duel. Stella has her duel gazer on and her duel disk is activated. The duel interface is set, Chloe has her Duel Gazer on. "Let's duel!" said both Stella and Yuma when they start out with 4000 Life Points. "I'm up first, Stella. It's time to draw!" Yuma draws one card. "First off, i'll summon Gagaga Magician in attack mode!" Yuma summons Gagaga Magician in attack mode with 1500 Attack Points. "I'm counting on you Gagaga-" Chloe interrupted Yuma. "Hey! You've broke the fashion code!" said Chloe. "But how?! I just go started" said Yuma.

"Chains are not okay. And there's too much bling, and faces can't be covered" Gagaga Magician glared at Chloe. "Ech, Also, monsters have to follow the fashion code!" said Chloe. "Look at that, Miss. Chloe. Looks hideous isn't it? What do you think?" Stella said to Chloe. "This time, that Gagaga can return to your hand right now!" said Chloe. Gagaga Magician is returned to Yuma's hand. "So that means you cannot summon any monsters that violates the fashion rules" said Astral. "You think?" said Yuma. "Try using your brain by going on suspicious duels" said Astral. "Thanks, now your telling me!" Yuma said to Astral.

"I guess i have to end my turn for now" Yuma sets a face-down card and the turn goes to Stella. It shows Luna is watching the duel from a distance. "Yuma's gonna do something quick, or he's gonna be in deep trouble" Luna said in thought. "Alright, my turn! I draw!" Stella draws one card. "I activate the Angel's Light spell card. This spell lets me special summon a level 4 or below Fairy-Type monster, and i'll special summon, Angel of Stars" Angel of Stars is special summoned with 1300 Attack Points. "Hey! You can't summon a monster that violates the fashion code!" Yuma said to Stella. "Actually, Mr. Tsukumo. There's no violation" said Stella. "That's right, Miss. Stella" said Chloe. "This is all part of Stella's strategy" said Astral. "Now, i'll summon Sunlight Angel!" Sunlight Angel is summoned with 1500 Attack Points. "She's got two monsters on the field" said Yuma. "Prepare yourself, Yuma" said Astral.

"Now, I overlay both my level 4 Angels. With these two monsters, i build the overlay network! I Xyz Summon, Lydia the Fairy of Wisdom!" Lydia the Fairy of Wisdom is Xyz Summoned with 2300 Attack points. "Now, Lydia, attack Yuma directly!" Lydia started to attack Yuma directly. "Not so fast! I activate the Impenetrable Attack trap card. This trap card lets me take zero damage during the battle phase" said Yuma. "Sorry, Yuma. This time, i activate the ability of Fast Angel! By discarding her i can negate your trap card destroy it!" Yuma's trap card is destroyed. Yuma remains 1700 Life Points.

"Now, i'll place two cards face-down and end my turn" The turn goes to Yuma. "I draw!" Yuma draws one card. "Wait, Yuma. Remember, you can't summon any monsters that violates the Fashion Code" Astral said to Yuma. "Oh man. That's all of them. That means they wouldn't catch me breaking the rules, i'll be safe. I'll place a monster face-down in defense mode!" Yuma sets a face-down monster. "Nice move, but i activate the trap, Face-Down, Face-Up. It can flip face-up your monster into attack mode" The face-down monster revealed to be Gagaga Girl with 1000 attack points. "Oh no, quick, hide!" said Yuma. "Wow, that's a lot of accessories. But that means your monster card's good but that hat has got to go" said Chloe.

"Really?! Alright, i'll use Monster Reborn to bring back your Fast Angel. And this time, she's in defense mode" Yuma brings back Fast Angel from Stella's Graveyard with 1900 Defense Points. "You... Can't do that!" said Stella. "Oh yes i can, Stella. Now i activate your Fast Angel's effect. By tributing your Fast Angel it inflicts 1500 Points of Damage to you!" Fast Angel inflicts 1500 points to Stella. She remains 2500 Life Points. "I'll place one card face-down and end my turn. It's all up to you, Stella" Yuma said to Stella. Stella became very upset. "That's enough! Yuma, you've crossed the line!" said Stella. "Miss. Chloe. Did you see that Yuma stole and attack me by my own monster? I want those points back!" Stella said to Chloe. "But you also did made a direct attack on him with your Lydia card, Ms. Stella" said Chloe. "I don't care, we can't have a thief as a duelist. Yuma Tsukumo will be never allowed to duel again!" said Stella. "Chloe, listen. Didn't you know? Stella's using you!" Yuma said to Chloe. "But, Stella wanted to me to be the role model of the Fashion Club, but she has to tell me what should i wear" Chloe said to Yuma. "So that's why you've been doing all of Stella's bidding?" said Yuma. "Yeah, but she's the one who told me to act like a spoiled brat because of the mic thing she has" said Chloe. "What?! Your not suppose to tell him the secret!" said Stella.

"Chloe, listen. Just try don't let the people think of you. They know your the best dressed person. Just be yourself, Chloe" Yuma said to Chloe. "Alright then, since i have this costume. Then Stella can take it back!" Chloe takes off her costume but she still has her casual clothes on. "This time, Yuma. Your back to dueling rules now!" said Chloe. "Yes, Yuma. This time, you'll be defeated!" Stella draws one card. "Perfect. I activate the Equip spell, Fairy Wing! It increases my Fairy-Type monster's attack points by 700" Lydia's attack points became 3000. "Now, Lydia! Attack Gagaga Girl!" Lydia attacks Gagaga Girl. "Ha! Bye bye!" Lydia notices something that Gagaga Girl isn't destroyed. "Surprise" Yuma remains 700 Life Points. "Wait! I thought your monster's destroyed!" said Stella. "Yep. But since i activated my trap Half Unbreak. It lets me take half the battle damage i take and prevents my monster from being destroyed" Yuma explains about his trap card. "Alright then, your move" said Stella. "Alright, my turn. I draw!" Yuma draws one card. "Alright now. I summon, Gagaga Magician!" Yuma summons Gagaga Magician with 1500 Attack Points.

"Now, i activate Gagaga Magician's special ability. It can change it's level between one and eight. so i'll make it a level 3" Gagaga Magician becomes a level 3. "Now, i overlay Level 3 Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl. With these two monsters i build the overlay network! I Xyz Summon, Muzrhythm the String Djinn!" Muzrhythm the String Djinn is Xyz Summoned with 1500 Attack points. "But it has 1500 Attack Points" said Chloe. "Now, i activate Gagaga Girl's special ability. When she and Gagaga Magician are used as overlay units. Your monster's attack points becomes zero" Lydia's attack points becomes zero. "If his Djinn monster attacks. Stella will take 1500 points of damage" said Chloe. "Relax, Chloe. I've got this. I activate the spell card. Blustering Winds! I can select one attack mode monster on my field and it gains 1000 Attack Points until the next turn and i choose Muzrhythem" Muzrhythem's attack points becomes 2500. "Now, Muzrhythem the String Djinn, attack Lydia the Fairy of Wisdom!" Muzrhythem attack and destroyed Lydia. Stella remains zero life points. Yuma is the winner.

The duel interface wares off and everyone took off their Duel Gazers. "That was awesome" said Chloe. Stella gets up and walks up to Chloe. "Chloe. I'm so sorry for making you act like some spoiled brat" Stella apologized to Chloe. "It's okay" said Chloe. Yuma's friends came. "Yuma!" said Tori. "Hey, guys, hey Luna" While Yuma greets to his friends Chloe puts on her goggles over her eyes. "Hey, i saw half of it, but i have to tell your friends about it, is that okay?" Luna said to Yuma. "Yeah. It's cool, no biggie" said Yuma. Chloe started to apologize. "I am so sorry guys for treating you like dirt. And if you don't wanna be friends with me anymore, i understand" Chloe said to Yuma's friends. "Chill out, Chloe" said Bronk.

"We'll always be your friends" said Cathy. "Except the whole part you were acting like a spoiled brat and wearing that flashy outfits of yours" said Aribel. "So, you forgive me? And you'll forget everything what happened, right?" said Chloe as she puts her goggles up her head. "Yeah, relax" said Bronk. "Yep, forgive and forget, right?" said Yuma. "Yeah. First off, it's great having friends. Second off, i love fashion and dueling" said Chloe. "Exactly" said Yuma. On the next day, at Heartland Academy. Yuma and his friends are walking to class. "So, they let you in the fashion club?" Yuma said to Chloe. "Yeah, but i'll be seeing you guys great. But they seem nice, and also Jaycee" said Chloe. "Yeah, Sophie's sister dueled her before" said Yuma. "That's cool. Well... Gotta go. Lates" Chloe started heading to the Fashion Club and Luna watches Yuma. "Yuma Tsukumo. You've did the right thing" said Luna. Luna started heading back to class.

THE END.

* * *

**Cast**

Eli Jay/Yuma Tsukumo

Marc Thomson/Astral

Eileen Stevens/Tori Meadows

Sean Schemmel/Bronk Stone

Sarah Natochenny/Aribel Challen

Jason Griffith/Caswell Francis

Bella Hudson/Cathy Katherine

Matt Hoverman/Flip Turner

Paris Berelc/Luna Maylund

Jo Armenioux/Stella Winston

Jessica DiCicco/Jaycee

Amy Birnbaum/Alexia Pelvin

Shannon Chan-Kent/Chloe Parks


	14. Primal Instincts

It starts at Heartland Academy, Yuma and his friends are walking back home because it's the end of the day. "So how you guys did during math?" Yuma said to his friends. "Great" said Tori. "Yeah, but it's so confusing for me" said Aribel. "How is it confusing?" said Yuma. "Since I've been in the woods for a few months back then, i just don't know about math somehow" said Aribel. "Well. Maybe we can teach you" said Yuma. "Alright, then" said Aribel. Aribel spotted Shark. "Hey, isn't that your friend again? What did you call him? Uh, Shark?" said Aribel. "Yeah. But he's like a great duelist" said Yuma. "Yeah, this time, i'll challenge him to a duel" said Aribel. "Actually, you can't, Aribel" said Caswell. "Why not?" said Aribel. "Because, Shark's tough" said Yuma. "Relax. It'll be okay, right?" said Aribel. Aribel started to walk up to Shark. "Hey. Shark, isn't it?" said Aribel. "Yeah, why?" said Shark. "Well, it's just... I wanna duel you" said Aribel. "No way" said Shark. "Wait. Why not?" said Aribel. "Because i never dueled you before. But maybe later on, Sunday at the courtyard, be there" said Shark. "Alright, deal" said Aribel. Shark takes off on his motorcycle. "Wait Aribel, are you sure your gonna duel him?" said Caswell. "Yeah, but i'll be testing his strength this time" said Aribel.

On the next day, Yuma and his friends are helping Aribel with math but Aribel is thinking about the duel tomorrow at Sunday with Shark. "Aribel? Aribel!" Yuma is trying to get her attention. "ARIBEL CHALLEN!" shouted Tori. "What is it?" said Aribel. "You were a little bit spaced out when we were helping you" said Tori. "Oh sorry. I was just thinking about the duel tomorrow" said Aribel. "Yeah. But, i know. Shark's tough to beat but i won the duel against him one time when Astral appeared" said Yuma. "Yeah, but this time. I'm gonna win, but i can handle it" said Aribel. "Looks like your ready, aren't you?" said Bronk. "Yeah, but I've gotta build up my dueling skills, but, i know Shark is tough and all, but still. Wait until he sees the elements" said Aribel. "Yep. That's the spirit" said Yuma. On the next day, at the courtyard Aribel arrived and also Yuma and his friends. "Yuma, are you sure that Aribel's gonna win the duel?" said Steven. "Relax. She's been building up her skills yesterday" said Yuma. "So you showed up" Shark said to Aribel. "Yeah, but this time. You'll be facing the elements this time, and let's do this" said Aribel. The duel gets started. The duel disks are activated and they put on their duel gazer. The duel interface is set and Yuma and his friends have their duel gazers on. "Let's duel!" said both Shark and Aribel when they started out with 4000 Life Points.

"I'll go first this time" Aribel draws one card. "I summon Earth Wolf!" Earth Wolf is summoned with 1900 Attack points. "Now, i'll place one card face-down and end my turn. Your turn, Shark" The turn goes to Shark. "Alright, Wild Child. It's my draw!" Shark draws one card. "I summon Big Jaws!" Big Jaws is summoned with 1800 Attack Points. Aribel flinched. "Okay, Ari. Keep it together" said Aribel. "Now, i activate the spell card Aqua Jet. Now until the end of this turn, a Water Monster like Big Jaws gains 1000 Attack Points" Big Jaws' attack points became 2800. "Now it's more powerful" said Aribel. "That's right. Now Big Jaws, it's feeding time. Attack Earth Wolf!" Big Jaws attack and destroyed Earth Wolf. Aribel remains 3100 life points. "Now, i'll place one card face-down and end my turn" The turn goes to Aribel and Big Jaws' attack points goes back to normal. "Now, I draw!" Aribel draws one card. "Now, i activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Earth Wolf, welcome back from the wilderness, Earth Wolf" Earth Wolf is back from the Graveyard. "Now, I summon out Earth-Heart Warrior Lady!" Earth-Heart Warrior Lady is summoned with 1700 Attack Points. "Now, i overlay Level 4 Earth Wolf and Earth-Heart Warrior Lady. With these two monsters i build the overlay network! I Xyz Summon, Careah, Master of Earth!" Careah, Master of Earth is Xyz Summoned with 2700 Attack points. "Now, I activate Careah's effect. By using one overlay unit, Careah lets me special summon a Level 4 or below Earth Monster from my deck, and i choose Amazoness Trainee" Amazoness Trainee is special summoned with 1500 Attack Points.

"Now, I equip Trainee with Silver Max Sword, now she gains 1200 Attack Points" Amazoness Trainee's attack points became 2700. "Careah, attack Big Jaws!" Careah, Master of Earth attacks Big Jaws. "Not so fast! I activate the Trap, Poseidon Wave! Now this card can negate the attack, and for every Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua-Type monster on my field, you take 800 Points of Damage" The attack is negated and Aribel takes 800 Points of Damage. She remains 2300 Life Points. "Oh yeah, but i can still attack. Amazoness Trainee attack Big Jaws!" Amazoness Trainee attacks Big Jaws. "Now, I activate Reinforcements, now Trainee gains 500 Attack Points until the end of this turn" Amazoness Trainee's attack points became 3200. Amazoness Trainee destroyed Big Jaws. Shark remains 2600 Life Points. "Now, Since Amazoness Trainee attacked your monster she gains 200 Attack Points and instead your monster goes to the bottom of your deck" Amazoness Trainee's attack points became 3400 and Big Jaws goes back to the bottom of Shark's deck. "Now, I'll end my turn and the effects of Reinforcements wares off" Amazoness Trainee's attack points remains 2900. "Now, it's my turn!" Shark Draws one card. "I summon, Shocktopus!" Shark summons Shocktopus with 1600 Attack Points. "Now, i activate Aqua Starter! It let's me special summon a Level 4 or below Water Monster from my hand, and i'll summon Spear Shark!" Spear Shark is summoned with 1600 Attack Points.

"Now, if there's one or more water monsters on my field. I can summon Dagger Shark from my hand" Dagger Shark is summoned with 1900 Attack Points. "Now, i overlay level 4 Dagger Shark, Shocktopus, and Spear Shark. With these three monsters i build the overlay network. I Xyz Summon, Number 32: Shark Drake!" Number 32: Shark Drake is Xyz Summoned with 2800 Attack Points. "And now, Shark Drake attack Careah, Master of Earth with Deep Sea Destruction!" Shark Drake attack and Destroyed Careah. Aribel remains 2200 Life Points. "Now, i activate Shark Drake's effect. one per turn, by using one overlay unit, i can re-summon your monster on your field and this time, it loses 1000 attack points and he can attack again" Careah remains 1700 Attack Points. "Now, Shark Drake attack Careah!" Shark Drake attack and destroyed Careah again. Aribel remains 1100 Life Points. "Now, i'll end my turn. It's all up to you, Force of Nature" said Shark. Aribel gets up and her head started hurting. "Wait's happening to Aribel?" said Steven. Aribel appeared in a mysterious place which is pitch black. "Where... I'm I?" said Aribel. Then a light appeared. "A light" said Aribel. Then the light went closer to Aribel and it hit her.

Back to reality. Aribel has a dark aura surrounding her and her eyes are glowing gold, she yells and a number appeared in her right hand that says 97. "A number" said Tori. "What just happened to her?" said Bronk. "I don't know. It looks like in the end, she went berserk!" said Caswell. "Your gonna pay for this. It's my turn!" Aribel draws one card. "I Summon, Windy Petite Dragon!" Windy Petite Dragon is summoned with 1300 Attack points. "Now, since i have a Wind monster on my field, i can summon out Storming Warrior Lady to the field from my hand!" Storming Warrior Lady is Special Summoned with 2000 Attack Points. "Now, i overlay level 4 Storming Warrior Lady, Windy Petite Dragon, and Amazoness Trainee. With these three monsters i build the overlay network! I Xyz Summon, Number 97: Elemental Dragon!" Number 97: Elemental Dragon is Xyz Summoned with 2800 Attack Points. "A number card!" said Yuma. "I've never know Aribel has it" said Steven. "Now, for every Water, Earth, Fire, and Wind monster in the Graveyard, Elemental Dragon gains 400 Attack Points" Elemental Dragon's attack points remains 4000. "Now i activate the effect of Elemental Dragon. by using one overlay unit i can banish one monster from my deck and your monster loses attack points equal to that banished monster, and i choose to banish Fire Fairy!" Shark Drake remains 100 Attack points.

"Now, Elemental Dragon, destroy Shark Drake. Go, Elemental Flare!" Elemental Dragon attack and destroyed Shark Drake. Shark's life points remains zero. Aribel is the winner. the duel interface wares off. everyone removed their duel gazers. Aribel started to run after Shark. "No!" Yuma stopped Aribel and started holding on to her. "Aribel stop now, please!" said Yuma. Aribel bit Yuma on his sholder. "ARIBEL STOP!" said Yuma. Aribel stopped and goes back to normal and fainted. "Yuma stopped holding on to her then Aribel wakes up. "Wha... What happened? Wait. What happened to Shark?" Aribel notices Shark. "Did I... Hurt him?" said Aribel. She started crying after the incident she did to Shark during the duel. Shark gets up and he heads to his motorcycle and then takes off. "I have no idea that Aribel did this" Shark said in thought.

THE END.

Characters in this Episode: Yuma Tsukumo, Astral (Mentioned), Reginald "Shark" Kastle, Tori Meadows, Bronk Stone, Caswell Francis, Steven "Xteven" Reynolds, Aribel Challen

* * *

**Cast**

Eli Jay/Yuma Tsukumo

Gary Mack/Reginald "Shark" Kastle

Eileen Stevens/Tori Meadows

Sean Schemmel/Bronk Stone

Jason Griffith/Caswell Francis

Steven "Xteven Reynolds/Himself

Sarah Natochenny/Aribel Challen


	15. The Visitor

It starts at the nighttime, Yuma is thinking about the duel between Aribel and Shark. "_I can't believe Aribel has a number card_" The flashback starts with Aribel and Shark dueling. "_I had no idea how'd she get it_" The flashback ends. "And the real question is... How did she get it?" said Yuma.

At another dimension, it shows to a kingdom known as the Hidden World, it shows a girl with pink hair about to be transported.

She appears to have fair skin, long pink hair with pink bangs, blue eyes, yellow mini dress, covered by a light blue waistcoat with a pink trim on her sleeves, cranberry pink and golden yellow corset, lavender stockings, and turquoise boots.

"Now. Do you understand to find out about the numbers on the human world, Elaine?" said the Ariana. "Yes, mother. I promise you that" said Elaine. "Good. Remember about the one hundred number cards out there" said Ariana. "Yes, mother!" agreed Elaine. Then, Elaine is transported to the human world. A moment later, Elaine made it to Heartland City. "Where... I'm I?" questioned Elaine.

A moment later, Elaine was walking in the city of Heartland, she sees the people. "So this is Heartland" Elaine said to herself. Elaine starts walking around in Heartland. "So many people. So many places" said Elaine. She bumped into a male person. "Oh, sorry" apologized Elaine. She sighs. "This is gonna be harder then I thought" Elaine said to herself. It shows to Yuma running late to school. "Oh man! Not again!" said Yuma. Yuma runs across the street while there's no cars around, he started running at the sidewalk now. "Oh man. Astral, why didn't you wake me up?" Yuma said to Astral. "Like I was trying to tell you. I said 'Yuma, wake up' But you did not listen" said Astral. "Come on! I'm almost there" Then as Yuma was running to the school. Yuma sees Elaine and he almost bumped into her, and Elaine flipped him over and Yuma landed on his bottom. "OW!" yelled Yuma. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were gonna run into me. I guess my instincts kicked in" Elaine said to Yuma. "I-It's okay. I gotta get to school!" Yuma runs off. "Huh? School?" questioned Elaine. Then Elaine notices Astral with Yuma. "_The being of Astral World is with him..._" Elaine thought.

At Heartland Academy, at Mr. Kay's class, it shows to Bronk and Tori. They didn't see Yuma here. "Awww, man" said Bronk. Bronk heads to Chloe, who is listening to loud Pop Rock Music from her headphones. "Chloe, have you seen Yuma?" Bronk tried to talk to Chloe. "Chloe!" Bronk patted Chloe on the back to get her attention. "Huh? What's Up?!" shouted Chloe. "Have you seen Yuma?!" shouted Bronk. "No, haven't seen him! Hey! Didn't your Mom make you do that 'seven ate nine' Thing?!" shouted Chloe. Some of the students titter of laughter. "Sorry, a little louder, I don't think they can hear you in AUSTRALIA!" Bronk said to Chloe. Yuma made it in class. He sighs of relief. "Made it" said Yuma. "Oh! There he is!" shouted Chloe. Bronk face palmed himself. "Exactly" said Tori. "You guys had no idea that I've been through" said Yuma. "Maybe you should talk about it after class?" asked Aribel. "Sure, Aribel" replied Yuma.

Mr. Kay walked into class. "And here's Mr. Kay" said Aribel. "Morning class, take your seats, Chloe, please take off your headphones" said Mr. Kay. The students sat down at their seats and Chloe took off her headphones. "I hope, Mr. Kay doesn't know that Yuma is almost late" whispered Aribel to Tori. "Me too" whispered Tori. Mr. Kay realized something. "Wait a second. Yuma, were you in my class after I left?" questioned Mr. Kay. "Uh. Y-Yeah, I-I-I-I was" Yuma chuckled nervously. "Are you sure? Aribel, was Yuma on time before I left?" Mr. Kay asked Aribel. She acted nervous. "Um... Um... I think he's ten minutes left actually" said Aribel. "Awww man... Aribel" groaned Yuma.

A moment later, after class, the students are hanging out with each other. It shows to Yuma and his friends. "Yuma, I'm so sorry you've got detention because of me." said Aribel. "It's okay, Lacey, if I wasn't late, I've could've met that girl" said Yuma. "Huh? What girl?" questioned Tori. "I've met her before, she had pink hair, but I don't know her name" answered Yuma. "Wait, you don't know her name? But it's okay, maybe you'll meet her someday" Aribel said to Yuma. "Okay, sure. I'll meet her probably" agreed Yuma. "I guess Aribel got Yuma's hopes up" said Bronk. "You can say that again" said Tori. It shows to Elaine at the Heartland City park, she was walking around there. "_There's a lot of duelists here in Heartland. But, I wonder who has one of the number cards_" Elaine thought. It shows to Peter and he sees Elaine. "Who is that girl? Where is she from?" Peter said to himself. Penn walks up to Elaine. "Hey there" Penn greeted to Elaine. "Oh, hi. Who are you?" questioned Elaine. "My name's Penn, i'm actually a great duelist here in Heartland" Penn introduced himself to Elaine. "Well... Nice to meet you, my name is Elaine Ziegler. I'm also a duelist" Elaine shakes Penn's hand. "Well... Would you like to duel, Elaine?" Penn asked. "Well... Sure" said Elaine. "_He's probably the one who has the number... I guess i'll find out soon_" Elaine thought.

A moment later, It shows that Elaine won against Penn. "Wow... Your really tough, aren't you Elaine" said Penn. "Yeah, I know" said Elaine. "Well... I'll be meeting up with my family. Bye" said Penn. "_He summoned an Xyz Monster, but it appears he doesn't have a number card. Why did Mother mentioned about the number cards in this world?_" Elaine thought. It shows to Yuma and his friends, walking back home. "Yuma, are you still thinking about that pink haired girl?" questioned Lacey. "Yeah, I didn't get her name when I ran into her" said Yuma. "Don't worry, Yuma. Maybe you'll meet her soon, but don't get your hopes up" said Aribel. "Aribel's right, don't try to get your hopes up" said Tori. "She's right. When did you meet her?" Bronk said to Yuma. "I was running late to school, and then she flipped me, she said her instincts just kicked in or something" said Yuma. "Of course..." said Bronk. On the next day, on a Saturday, Yuma is walking with his friends to the park. It shows to Elaine, sitting at a bench. "_That boy from yesterday_" the flashback starts with Yuma running to school with Astral and then the flashback ends. "_He's with the being from Astral World. But... How?_" Elaine thought.

Then something caught in Astral's eye, he sees Elaine. The flashback starts with Yuma meeting Elaine. "_That is the girl Yuma almost ran over_" The flashback ends. "_That girl intrigues me somehow_" Astral thought. "Yuma, is the girl here at this park?" Astral asked Yuma. "I don't know, but..." Yuma sees Elaine, sitting in a bench. "There she is!" said Yuma. "Who is she?" questioned Aribel. "That pink haired girl, she was there!" explained Yuma. "Huh? Really?" Aribel notices Elaine also. "I see her too" she said. "Come on, guys! Didn't you hear? She flipped me over, but she said her instincts kicked in!" said Yuma. "Yuma, calm down, all right" said Tori. "But I've seen her again!" said Yuma. Then Elaine notices Yuma. "_It's him again_" Elaine thought. Elaine gets up and walked towards Yuma and his friends. "Hi there" greeted Elaine. "Oh, hey there. It's you again" said Yuma. "Oh yeah, your the kid who almost ran into me" said Elaine. "Of course! Um... I didn't catch your name yesterday, what was it?" Yuma asked Elaine. "Oh yeah, sorry. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Elaine Ziegler" Elaine bowed by introducing to herself to Yuma and his friends. "Well... Nice to meet you Elaine" replied Tori. "My name's Yuma, these are my friends, Tori, Bronk, and Aribel" Yuma introduced himself and his friends to Elaine.

"Well, nice to meet you" said Elaine. "Nice to meet you too. And also, you should see our friend, Yuma duel, he's, like, a great duelist. Also with Utopia, that's his best Xyz monster" Aribel said to Elaine. "_So Yuma has Number 39: Utopia? I did not know that. Perhaps I should duel him_" Elaine thought. "Hey Yuma. How about a duel? You and me" Elaine said to Yuma. "Wait, a duel?" Yuma questioned. "Yeah. I can duel too, i'm very good at it" said Elaine. "Well... I guess we can duel" said Yuma. "_Good, now I can find out he actually has a number_" Elaine thought. At the park. Yuma and Elaine are ready to duel. "So, Elaine. Are you ready to duel?" Yuma asked. "Yeah, I am. Let's do this" said Elaine. Yuma's D-Pad became a duel disk. "Duel Disk, go!" Then Yuma puts on his duel gazer. "Duel gazer, let's roll!" said Yuma. Elaine's D-Pad became a Duel Disk and then a light green duel gazer appeared in her right eye and her eye became purple. "Whoa. She doesn't even have a duel gazer!" said Bronk. "_She does not have a duel gazer? Which means... She is probably a number hunter"_ Astral thought. The duel interface is set. "Let's duel!" said both Yuma and Elaine as they start out with 4000 Life Points.

"I hope Yuma can win this" said Aribel. "Don't worry, Aribel. Yuma's gonna win this time" said Bronk. "Are you sure?" Lacey asked. It shows to Yuma. "It's my turn, Elaine! Time to draw!" Yuma draws one card. "I'll play a monster face-down in defense mode and end my turn" Yuma places a face-down monster and ends his turn. "All right, now. It's my turn!" Elaine draws one card. "Now i'll summon, Blossom Witch in attack mode!" Blossom Witch is summoned with 1900 Attack points. "Now, when she's summoned all by herself. I can draw one card. If it's not a monster I drew, Blossom Witch is destroyed" Elaine draws one card. "_Just what I needed_" Elaine thought. "It's Pheonixian Seed. So she's safe" said Elaine. "Prepare yourself, Yuma, Now, Blossom Witch, attack that face-down!" The face-down reveals to be Gogogo Golem, which is not destroyed thanks to his ability. "It's not destroyed?" said Elaine. "When Gogogo Golem is in defense mode, it can't be destroyed by battle" said Yuma.

"Good one, Yuma. I'll place one card face-down and end my turn. It's your move, Yuma" Elaine ends her turn and the turn goes to Yuma. "All right, here I go! I draw!" Yuma draws one card. "Sweet, I summon Gagaga Magician in attack mode!" Yuma summons Gagaga Magician with 1500 Attack Points. "_That's the one I was waiting for. The summon of Number 39_" Elaine thought. "Now, I overlay level 4 Gagaga Magician and Gogogo Golem to form the overlay network! I Xyz Summon, Number 39: Utopia!" Utopia is Xyz Summoned with 2500 Attack Points. "_It's Utopia_" Elaine thought.

"Yuma, I have to warn you about Elaine" said Astral. "After this, Utopia! Attack Blossom Witch with Rising Sun Slash!" Utopia attacks. "Sorry, Yuma. I activate the Trap card, Flower Protection! When your monster attacked my Plant-Type monster, It negates it, and if it does, I can special summon a Plant-Type monster from my hand. And i'll choose to special summon, Phoenixian Seed" Elaine special summons Phoenixian Seed with 800 attack points. "But Phoenixian Seed has 800 Attack Points, but why'd she summon it?" said Lacey. "I don't know, Lacey" replied Tori. Back to the duel. "I'll play a face-down and end my turn, your turn, Elaine" The turn goes to Elaine. "My turn" Elaine draws one card. "_Just what I needed_" Elaine thought. "Now, I send Phoenixian Seed to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon, Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis to the field!" Elaine special summons Pheonixian Cluster Amaryllis with 2800 Attack Points. "_Okay, so I know that mother told me. A number monster can only be beat by another number monster. Luckily I have one _" Elaine thought. "Now, I activate the spell card, Plant Levels! By discarding one card, I can select one Level four or below Plant-Type monster on my field and change it's level between one and eight. And I choose my Blossom Witch, now she's a level eight" Elaine's Blossom Witch became a Level 8 monster. "The monster I discarded is my Level 8 Phoenix Blossom Magician, since she's discarded I can special summon her!" Phoenix Blossom Magician is special summoned with 3000 Attack Points. "Whoa, three level 8 monsters?!" said Lacey. "Astral, do you know what this means?" Yuma asked. "An Xyz Summon of a Rank 8 monster" answered Astral.

"Now, Prepare yourself Yuma, I overlay Level 8 Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis, Blossom Witch, and Phoenix Blossom Magican! With these three monsters, I build the overlay network! I Xyz Summon... Number 87: Queen of the Night!" Elaine overlays her level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon Number 87: Queen of the Night with 3200 Attack points. "Whoa!" said Bronk. "She has a number card?!" said Yuma. "It's so beautiful" said Aribel. "Yeah. But how'd Elaine have that card?" questioned Tori.

"Wait a minute. Elaine didn't tell me she had a number" said Yuma. "That is what I am trying to tell you, Yuma. She is possibly a number hunter, probably working for Peter" Astral said to Yuma. "Wait, she's a... Number Hunter?!" said Yuma. "Yuma, you have to listen to me. I'm not a number hunter" said Elaine. "Huh? Your not?" replied Yuma. "Yes, believe me, my mother gave me Number 87 to find out about the 100 Number Cards in Heartland City. She sent me here" Elaine explained to Yuma. "Wait, so your not from around here?" said Yuma. "I'm afraid I can't tell you. Now, I activate Queen of the Night's special effect! By using one overlay unit, I can select one of the three remaining effects she has. And now, My Queen can negate the effect of your set face-down spell or trap as long she's face-up on the field!" Elaine explained about Number 87's effect. "So that means I can't use my face-down card?!" said Yuma. "That's right, Yuma!" replied Elaine. Queen of the Night freezes the face-down card Yuma had.

"Now, Queen of the Night! Attack Utopia with Blossoming Flare!" Queen of the Night attacks Utopia with Blossoming Flare. "Not so fast, Elaine! I activate Utopia's special ability! By using one overlay unit, I can negate the attack! Go Light Wing Shield!" The attack is negated. "Your lucky. I'll end my turn for now" The turn goes to Yuma. "All right, My turn!" Yuma draws one card. "Now, Goblindbergh takes the skies!" Goblindbergh is summoned with 1400 Attack points. "Now, I activate Goblindbergh's effect! I can summon a Level 4 or below monster from my hand, and I choose, Ganbara Knight!" Ganbara Knight is summoned with zero attack points.

"Wait, Ganbara Knight has zero attack points. What's he doing?" questioned Aribel. "It's all part of Yuma's strategies" answered Bronk. "Now, I overlay Level 4 Goblindbergh and Ganbara Knight, with these two monsters, I build the overlay network! I Xyz Summon, Goldenrod Warrior!" Goldenrod Warrior is Xyz Summoned with 2000. "Now, I activate Goldenrod Warrior's effect! By using one overlay unit, I can choose one monster you control and it loses 1000 Attack points! And I choose your Queen of the Night!" Goldenrod Warrior cuts the attack points of Queen of the Night's attack points by 1000 and she remains 2200 attack points. "Now, Utopia, attack Queen of the Night!" Utopia is about to attack. "Now, i'll use one overlay unit to negate Utopia's attack!" Utopia's attack is negated. "Wait, you negated your attack?! Why did you do that?" questioned Elaine. "This. From my hand, I activate the spell, Double or Nothing! Since I stopped the attack, Utopia is allowed to Attack Again, and this time, his strength is doubled!" Utopia's attack points remains 5000.

"Whoa, now Utopia has 5000 Attack Points now!" said Elaine. "That's right. And now, Utopia, Attack Queen of the Night with Rising Sun Slash!" Utopia attack and destroyed Queen of the Night with Rising Sun Slash. Elaine remains 1200 Life Points. "And now, Goldenrod Warrior! Attack Elaine directly!" Goldenrod Warrior attacked Elaine directly, Elaine remains zero life points. Yuma wins the duel.

The Duel interface wars off. Yuma and his friends takes of their duel gazer. Elaine gets up and her Duel Gazer tattoo vanishes. "Are you okay, Elaine?" Yuma asked. "Yeah" replied Elaine. "Oh yeah, that reminds me. Why did you say your not a Number Hunter?" Yuma asked Elaine. "Because, Yuma. You have to believe me what I said" answered Elaine. "I know that. But, how can I believe you?" questioned Yuma. "All right. Promise not to tell anyone?" Elaine asked. "Sure, what is it?" questioned Yuma. "I am a princess, from a hidden world" answered Elaine. "What?! Your a princess?!" said Yuma. "Shh! Not so loud" replied Elaine. "Remember to keep her secret, Yuma" said Tori. "Do you remember the other secrets?" Astral asked. "Yeah" replied Yuma. "Yes, of course Yuma can remember the other secrets" said Elaine. "_She can here me?_" Astral thought. Yuma looks at both Elaine and Astral. "You can hear Astral?!" questioned Yuma. "Yeah, but also I can see him as well" said Elaine. "Of course" said Tori. "Okay, so you wouldn't tell anyone about that i'm from a different world, that is the promise you'll keep" Elaine said to Yuma. "Okay, I promise" replied Yuma. "Also, me" said Tori. "Me too" replied Bronk. "Me three" added Aribel. "Thank you, guys. It's an honor" said Elaine.

It shows to Peter spaying on Yuma and his friends. "_The princess of the Hidden World has a number card, huh? I guess she'll be the right target for me, including Yuma_" Peter thought. It shows to Yuma with his friends. "_Yuma Tsukumo. Prepare to feel the wrath soon in the Top 200 Countdown Tournament_" Peter thought again.

THE END.

**Cast**

Eli Jay/Yuma Tsukumo

Marc Thompson/Astral

Eileen Stevens/Tori Meadows

Sean Schemmel/Bronk Stone

Sarah Natochenny/Aribel Challen

Shannon Chan-Kent/Chloe Parks

Darren Dunstan/Mr. Kay

Liliana Mumy/Elaine Ziegler

Nicole Oliver/Ariana Ziegler

Mateus Ward/Peter Stewart

Nathan Kress/Penn Parks


	16. Royal Problems

It shows to Steven's house. Yuma, Bronk, and Tori are telling Steven and Brandon about Elaine. "Wait, so let me get this straight. So you've met a princess from some dimension called the Hidden World?!" said Steven. "Yeah, Elaine said she needs to find out about the number cards in Heartland, plus she can see Astral" said Yuma. "Wow. And why did I miss all the fun?" questioned Steven. "It's okay, Steven. You wouldn't miss the fun" said Tori. "Your probably right, Tori" said Steven. "Speaking of which. Where's Elaine?" questioned Bronk. "I don't know. She must off left" said Tori. "I wonder" added Yuma.

It shows to Elaine at the park. She is thinking about the mission from her mother, Ariana. "_Numbers..._" she thought. The flashback starts with young 9-year-old Elaine, at the beach, looking at the ocean. Young Elaine appears that her pink hair was short and she is wearing a white dress and she was barefooted when her white shoes are right next to her. "_I was thinking about the human world when I was a little girl_" Elaine thought and the flashback ends and shows to the present. "I guess I should try learning about the human world" she said. "Elaine!" Then Elaine sees Yuma, Bronk, Tori, Steven, and Brandon. "Oh, it's you guys again" she said. "Yeah. We've been looking all over for you" said Yuma. "Yeah, but I was thinking about something. but, I should learn about the world you live in" Elaine said to Yuma. "Wait, you want to learn from us?" questioned Yuma. "Yeah" Elaine notices Steven and Brandon. "Oh. Sorry, I actually live here in the human world" she said. "It's okay, Elaine. We told them, and your secret is safe with Steven and Brandon" said Yuma. "Oh" Elaine walked up to Steven and Brandon and holding their hands. "Thank you two" she said to Steven and Brandon.

"Oh, um... Your welcome?" replied Steven. "Anyway, Elaine. Maybe we'll show you around in Heartland" Yuma said to Elaine. "Oh, okay. Thank you, Yuma" Elaine thanked him. A moment later, Yuma and his friends are walking in the sidewalk. "Hey, guys. Maybe we should go there" said Elaine. "Oh yeah, that's the restaurant the Summer Brasserie" said Tori. "You know this place?" questioned Elaine. "Yeah. One of our friend's uncle owns this restaurant" answered Yuma. "Yeah, and she actually works there as a bartender with her stepbrother" added Bronk. "Wait, so she works here?" questioned Elaine. "Yep. Okay, let's go inside" said Steven. Yuma and his friends enters the Summer Brasserie. At the park, it shows to a royal guard named Orion.

He appears to have Caucasian skin, platinum blonde hair, green eyes, a white long sleeve shirt with a steel armor shirt underneath it, yellow pants, and tan combat boots.

Orion appeared to be teleported in the Heartland City Park. He speaks to Queen Ariana on the holo-crystal. "So, this is the place where Princess Elaine is?" Orion asked. "Yes. You have to search for Elaine while she finds out about the Number cards here" answered Ariana. "So why did you sent me and Elaine here?" Orion asked. "Because, one of the numbers could be in grave danger, a person who is after the numbers for some cause of reason. Remember, if you found Elaine somewhere in Heartland. Remember to look out for her" Ariana said to Orion. "Yes, Queen Ariana" Orion signs out and started looking for Elaine. "_I hope Elaine doesn't cause any exposure of the Hidden World's secrets_" he thought.

It goes back to the Summer Brasserie, at the table, it shows to Yuma and his friends. "So, over there is what you call a bar? So people have drinks there?" questioned the curious Elaine. "Yeah. But you have to be over 21 to be there" answered Steven. "Okay. That's what I thought" replied Elaine. "Yeah, Sophie and Wilson works there everyday after school all the time" said Tori. "Wait. School?" questioned Elaine. "Yeah, maybe you should join us. At Heartland Academy. You can learn there. Plus, I helped a friend before during her first day of Heartland Academy. Aribel got the hang of it" said Yuma. "So, she did?" Elaine started to think. "_I guess Yuma can help me about this school that he calls 'Heartland Academy' so I can learn about other things_" she thought.

A moment later, Orion is looking for Elaine as he walking down at the sidewalk. "_Queen Ariana told me to look out for Elaine while she tries to find out about the Number Cards in this place that people call it 'Heartland'. The numbers what Queen Ariana told me about is most intriguing for me and for Elaine_" Orion thought. It shows to Yuma's friends walking down at the sidewalk. "So what do you think of the Summer Brasserie restaurant, Elaine?" Yuma asked Elaine. "I think it's nice there" answered Elaine. Then, Elaine notices Orion walking down the sidewalk. "_Orion? What is he doing here?_" she thought. Yuma turns to Elaine. "Huh? What's wrong, Elaine?" he asked. "It's him again" said Elaine. "Who?" Tori asked. "It's Orion" answered Elaine. "Who's Orion?" Yuma asked. "I'll tell you that later" replied Elaine. Orion notices Elaine with Yuma and his friends. "Elaine!" shouted Orion.

At the Heartland City Park. Yuma and his friends are with Elaine and Orion. "I was wondering, who's that Orion guy?" Yuma asked. "Orion happens to be one of the royal guards of the Hidden World. And I don't know why he's here" Elaine said to Yuma. "Wait. So he's a guard?!" said Bronk. "Yes" Elaine turned to Orion. "Orion, these are good people. They will keep our secret" she said to Orion. "Well, Thank you" Orion turned to Elaine. "Elaine, listen to me. The Queen sent me here to keep an eye on you while you were finding about the Number Cards here" he said to Elaine. "Wait, so that's why your here? Just to keep an eye on me what my Mother said?!" said Elaine. "Yes, but the Numbers are in great danger of a Hunter" added Orion. "Please, Orion, I can find out the Numbers before you" replied Elaine. Her and Orion started arguing. "Here we go" said Bronk. "Yeah. Maybe they would stop arguing right now" said Yuma. "What's all the commotion about?" said the girl.

Elaine and Orion stopped arguing, then they noticed a girl named Anna Kaboom. "So, Yuma. Long time no see. Who's your new friends?" Anna said to Yuma. "Oh, hey Anna. This is-" Elaine walked up to Anna. "Elaine Ziegler. Please to meet you, Anna" Elaine introduced herself to Anna. "Okay... So this guy with the steel armor thing-" Elaine interrupted Anna. "Oh yeah. This is Orion, my friend" she introduced Orion to Anna. "Oh... Okay then..." said Anna.

"Excuse me for a second" Elaine walked up to Orion and Yuma. "Yuma. What should I do?" she whispered. "I don't know what should you do" whispered Yuma. "What you should do what?" said Anna. Yuma, Elaine, and Orion got startled. "Don't sneak up on us like that" said Elaine. "Sorry about that. Look, how about we have a duel. You and me. If I win, you'll tell me the truth and don't lie to me" said Anna. "All right. And if I win, you have to atop bugging us about something else" said Elaine. "Then it's a deal. Let's do this" said Anna. "Now let's start!" said Elaine. Then, the duel gets started. Elaine's D-Pad turned into a duel disk, and her light green duel gazer tattoo appeared on her left eye and her eye turned purple. Anna's duel disk is activated and she put on her duel gazer. The duel interface is set and Yuma and his friends have their duel gazers on and Orion's silver duel gazer tattoo appeared on his left eye and his eye became blue. "Let's duel!" said both Anna and Elaine when they started out with 4000 life points.

"I'll do the first move!" Anna draws one card. "I place five cards face down and end my turn" Anna ends her turn with five face-down cards, the turn goes to Elaine. "So, your not gonna summon a monster huh? I guess it's my turn!" Elaine draws one card. "I summon Crystallize Flower in attack mode!" Crystallize Flower is summoned with 1500 Attack Points. "And now, since you don't have any monsters out on your field. Crystallize Flower! Attack Anna directly!" Elaine's Crystallize Flower attacks Anna directly. "And now. I destroy all of my face-down cards, in order to special summon Snow Plow Hustle Rustle in attack mode!" Anna special summons Snow Plow Hustle Rustle with 2500 Attack Points. "And now, your Crystallize Flower's attack is negated and you take 200 damage for each card that I had to destroyed. So that means you'll take 1000 points of damage!" Elaine takes 1000 points of damage and remains 3000 life points.

"Your very lucky, Anna. Now, i'll place one card face-down and end my turn" Elaine ends her turn with a face-down and the turn goes to Anna. "Now, it's my turn!" She draws one card. "Now, I summon Ruffian Railcar!" Anna summons Ruffian Railcar with 1800 attack points. "And now, Snow Plow Hustle Rustle, attack Elaine's flower!" Snow Plow Hustle Rustle attack and destroyed Elaine's Crystallize Flower. Elaine remains 2000 Life Points. "I activate Crystallize Flower's special ability! When she's destroyed by battle, I can draw one card, if it's a monster, I can summon it" Elaine draws one card. "It's Phoenixian Seed, so that means i'll summon it to the field!" Phoenixian Seed is summoned with 800 Attack Points. "Elaine! If that monster is in attack mode, you'll take 1000 points of damage from Anna's Ruffian Railcar!" said Orion when he warned Elaine. "I know that, but you'll see what happens!" replied Elaine.

"This time, Elaine, you'll see what happens if my Ruffian Railcar attacks your Phoenixian Seed!" Ruffian Railcar attacks Phoenixian Seed. "I activate the Trap card, Blossom Bridge! It activates when you attack a plant-type monster like Phoenixian Seed, and this time, the attack bounces right back to you as a direct attack!" Blossom Bridge appears and it leads Anna's Ruffian Railcar to attack Anna directly, Anna remains 2200 Life Points. "You got lucky this time, Elaine! Now, i'll end my turn" Anna ends her turn and the turn goes to Elaine. "You'll see the flower power I have this time!" Elaine draws one card. "Now, I activate Phoenixian Seed's special effect! By sending her to the graveyard, I can special summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis to the field!" Elaine special summons Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis with 2200 Attack Points.

"Now, I activate the spell card, Flare Blossom! I can equip only to a plant-type monster on my field and it gains 600 Attack Points" Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis's attack points became 2800. "Now, Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis, attack Snow Plow Hustle Rustle!" Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis attack and destroyed Snow Plow Hustle Rustle, Anna remains 1900 Life Points.

"Now, after Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis attacks. She self-destructs, leaving you taking 800 points of damage!" Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis is destroyed along with Flare Blossom. Anna remains 1100 life points. "And now, Flare Blossom's effect activates, which means you take damage equal to the monster's level times 100!" Anna's Life Points now remains 300.

"And now, I'll end my turn. And one more thing, I activate Amaryllis's ability. By banishing my Crystallize Flower, in order to special summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis from the graveyard in defense mode. Your move, Anna" Elaine's Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis is back from the graveyard with zero defense points, the turn goes to Anna. "And now, it's my turn!" Anna draws one card. "Now, I activate Destruction Hustle Rustle! Now, by tributing both my machine-type monsters, I can draw two cards!" Anna Draws two cards. "Perfect!" she said. "Now, since I have no cards on my field, I can special summon Rocket Arrow Express!" Anna special summons Rocket Arrow Express with 5000 Attack points. "No way! 5000 attack points?!" said Elaine. "That's right, now I summon Night Express Knight!" Night Express Knight is summoned with 3000 attack points and now zero. "I can summon Night Express Knight on the field by taking away his attack points" said Anna.

"_Two level 10 monsters. So that means a Xyz Summon of a Rank 10 monster_" Elaine thought. "Now, I overlay Rocket Arrow Express and Night Express Knight! With these two monsters, I build the overlay network! I Xyz Summon, Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max!" Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max is Xyz Summoned with 3000 Attack Points. "Time to finish this off! I activate Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max's special ability! By using one overlay unit, I can inflict 2000 Points of damage to you! This duel is now over!" Anna's Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max inflicted 2000 points of damage to Elaine and her life points became zero. Anna's the winner. The duel interface wares off. Everyone took off their duel gazers and Elaine and Orion's duel gazer tattoo vanishes and went back to their normal eye color.

"Elaine!" Orion runs up to Elaine. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah. I'm okay, good game, Anna" Elaine gets up. "Well, it is a good game. But we had a deal, You have to tell me the truth now, and no lies" said Anna. "Okay, we'll tell you" said Elaine. Then Yuma blurts out. "Elaine and Orion are not from around here!" he said. Anna, Elaine, and Orion turned around to Yuma. "What?!" questioned Anna. "Elaine and Orion is from the Hidden World which is a different world, Elaine's actually a princess and Orion is actually a royal guard! If you want to keep this secret, we'll understand!" Yuma explained everything to Anna.

"All right, I'll keep the secret" said Anna. "Huh? You can?" Elaine asked. "Sure. But there's no way i'm gonna blurt it out to everyone in Heartland City" Anna gets on her cannon and takes off in the sky. "Well, Anna kept our secret" said Elaine. "Yeah, she's a friend of mine, but she's also a student of Heartland Academy. You should enroll there" said Yuma. "Wait, enroll?" Elaine asked. "Actually, i'll be enrolling too" added Orion. "Okay, you can come to, Orion" said Bronk. "Thank you for your kindness my friend" thanked Elaine. "Well, your welcome?" replied Yuma. "Well... I guess Anna kept our secret, and we've showed Elaine around, and then there's Orion the royal guard" said Steven. "Yep. That's the one" said Bronk. "Yeah. But your gonna like Heartland Academy" said Tori.

"Yeah, but also. The Top 200 Countdown Tournament is in a month. You can enter there" said Yuma. "All right, I will enter the Tournament" said Elaine. "Awesome! The Top 200 Countdown Tournament is gonna be epic!" said Yuma. The camera shows to Peter Stewart, eavesdropping. "_The Princess from the Hidden World is entering to Top 200 Countdown Tournament?! So that means i'll be taking her Number Card soon_" Peter thought.

THE END

**Cast**

Eli Jay/Yuma Tsukumo

Eileen Stevens/Tori Meadows

Sean Schemmel/Bronk Stone

Steven "Xteven" Reynolds/Himself

Suzy Myers/Anna Kaboom

Liliana Mumy/Elaine Zigeler

Jesse McCartney/Orion Skylar

Nicole Oliver/Ariana Ziegler


	17. Spell of Sirens

It starts at the nighttime at the Ryder-Michaels's house. It shows to Sophie, sleeping at her bedroom, struggling. It shows to her bad dream, Sophie was in a mysterious place. "Hello? Anyone here?! Where I'm I?" she questioned. She heard beautiful singing and she was lured there. "What... Was that?" questioned Sophie. She walked up to a mysterious woman singing and it revealed to be a siren. "A... Siren?" said Sophie. "_Yes, Sophie... Welcome_" said the siren. Then the siren when after Sophie and got her. She wakes up from her nightmare by panic. Sophie sigh of relief. "It was a dream" she said. Then, it showed to a mark of a fin-like wing appeared from the right side of the back of her neck.

On the next day, in the morning, at Heartland Academy. It shows to Yuma and his friends with Elaine and Orion. Elaine is wearing a second year uniform from Heartland Academy, and she's worried on her first day. "It's okay, Elaine, don't worry" said Tori. "Thanks, but, I'm worried if people will think i'm different" said Elaine. "It's okay, Elaine, maybe you'll get the hang of Heartland Academy" said Yuma. "Yuma's right, you'll get the hang of it, just like I did" added Aribel. "Thank you, Aribel. But, i'm worried you guys might reveal the secret" said Elaine. "It's okay, don't worry, it'll be fine, Elaine. You'll get through the day" Orion said to Elaine. "Thank you, Orion" replied Elaine.

It shows to Sophie, Wilson, and Isabelle, walking together at Heartland Academy, then Isabelle sees Elaine and Orion. "Hey, guys, there's two new students here" she said to Sophie and Wilson. "Two new students? Hey, Wilson, Isabelle. Let's go" Sophie takes Wilson and Isabelle to Yuma and his friends. "Hey guys" she greeted. "Oh, hey guys" greeted Yuma. "Hey, Yuma" Sophie turns to Elaine and Orion. "Hi there. My name's Sophie, this is my stepbrother, Wilson, and my younger sister, Isabelle" Sophie introduced herself, Wilson and Isabelle to Elaine and Orion. "Greetings, Sophie. My name is Elaine Ziegler. This is my friend, Orion" greeted Elaine. "It's a pleasure to meet you" added Orion. "Well, I bet we can be friends during you guys's first day" said Isabelle. "Isabelle, don't get too close to them" said Wilson. "Okay, Wilson" replied Isabelle.

"It's okay" Elaine turned to Isabelle. "I hope we can be good friends, Isabelle" she said. "Thanks" replied Isabelle. Isabelle notices Sophie is dazed off. "Um, Sophie?" Sophie snaps out of it. "Huh? Oh, sorry. I've must of dazed off" she said. "Okay then. We better get to class" said Isabelle. "Oh yeah. Isabelle, you should go to Mr. Kay's class with Yuma and his friends, and, I promise, i'll watch the duel between you and Sophie during duel period, okay?" Wilson said to Isabelle. "Okay, Wilson. And Sophie, i'll see you in duel period" Isabelle walks with Yuma and his friends. "Okay, have fun, Isabelle!" said Sophie. "We've better head to class too" said Wilson. "All right" Sophie turns to Elaine and Orion. "Are you guys gonna come?" she asked. "Oh yeah, me and Elaine will follow you" said Orion. Him and Elaine started walking with Sophie and Wilson. "_I've been acting strange after that nightmare I had last night. I wonder what's going on with me_" she thought.

At the second year classroom, Sophie and Wilson showed Elaine and Orion their classroom. "This is the classroom for the second year students of Heartland Academy" said Sophie. "So this is the classroom" said Elaine. "Yeah. Mr. Challen's gonna be here any minute" said Wilson. "Oh yeah. Did Yuma told you about someone else who's in the second year like us?" Sophie asked Elaine and Orion. "Actually, he hasn't yet" said Elaine. "Well, they're our friends. First. She's the youngest twin sister, and she's my best friend, her name's Rio Kastle" Sophie said to Elaine and Orion about Rio. "And he's the oldest twin brother of Rio. He's a great duelist, but he's ranked number two in the Top 200 Countdown Tournament. His name is Reginald Kastle, but everyone calls him Shark" Wilson said to Elaine and Orion about Shark.

"Well... I guess they've must be a friend of Yuma" said Elaine. "Yeah, but one time he-" Sophie felt pain from the back of her neck. "Whoa, Sophie are you okay?" Wilson asked. "Yeah, probably a crick in my neck" said Sophie. "It doesn't seem like your okay" added Elaine. "No. It's okay. I better sit down" Then Sophie sit down right next to Rio's seat. "_That pain on her neck. She must of have the mark of the siren_" Elaine realized something. "_Oh no! Tonight's the full moon. So that means the curse will happen to Sophie. I'm afraid this might happen tonight_" she thought. "Hey" Elaine turns around and sees Shark. "Oh. Hi there, I-I-I didn't see you there. My name is Elaine Ziegler. I'm a new student here. It's a pleasure to meet you" greeted the nervous Elaine. "Don't get all nervous, Elaine" replied Shark. "Oh. Sorry, I think you must be Shark" added Elaine.

Then Sophie notices Shark and runs up to Elaine and Shark. "Oh... Hey there, Elaine. I seen you've met Shark. You see, Elaine. Shark is, like, a great duelist, you should see him duel. Plus, he's the one who dueled Yuma at the World Duel Carnival" Sophie said to Elaine. "Yeah, but Yuma won against Reginald" added Rio. "I know. And Elaine, this is Rio, Shark's younger twin sister" said Sophie. "Nice to meet you, Rio" greeted Elaine. "_I would greet and meet other people of Heartland Academy. But during the full moon, Sophie will transform into a siren. But, I can't tell her otherwise she'll worry about it. I have to let her not knowing about the curse_" Elaine thought.

A moment later, during the end of school. It shows to Yuma and his friends with Elaine and Orion. "So how's your first day of school?" Yuma asked Elaine and Orion. "It was good, I met this boy that they call Shark and his sister, Rio" said Elaine. "Wait, you met Shark?" questioned Yuma. "Yeah, but Sophie said he's a great duelist. And Rio mentioned that he was in a tournament called the World Duel Carnival" said Elaine. "Oh yeah, the World Duel Carnival is the tournament I won" added Yuma. "Wait, so Yuma have been there before?" Orion asked. "Yeah, but you need to get all the heart pieces to put together the heart piece" said Tori. "That tournament happened nine months ago" said Bronk. While Yuma and his friends are talking, Elaine is about to think of something. "_I can't just ignore about the mark on Sophie's neck. Tonight's the full moon, I can't let it go by now. I have to figure out a way to keep the curse from happening to her_ _tonight_" She thought.

A moment later, during the nighttime. Elaine started to look at the night sky. "It's almost time" she said to herself. It shows to a flashback to the Hidden World. It shows to young nine year old Elaine, at the royal library, and she found a book. "What's this?" she said. She opens the book and she read about sirens about finds out about the curse. "Oh no!" said young Elaine.

The flashback ends back to the present with Elaine walking down the sidewalk, she found the Summer Brasserie restaurant. "Yuma told me Sophie and Wilson work there as bartenders. I've better get inside" Elaine gets inside the restaurant. "Okay, so where's Sophie?" she said to herself. She spotted Sophie. "There she is" Elaine is about to walk up to Sophie, but she notices something. Sophie felt a pain in her neck. "Sophie? Sophie, are you okay?" Wilson asked. "Wilson, it's fine, don't worry about me, worry about yourself" Sophie said to Wilson. "You know what, Sophie. I'll worry about you later, I'll just go serve drinks" Wilson walked away from his stepsister.

Sophie started walking out the front door and ran off. "Sophie!" Elaine started running. It shows to Shark walking and he notices Sophie running. "Sophie?" he said when he noticed Sophie. Then Elaine stopped running. "You again? What's going on?" Shark asked. "It's a long story, follow me" Elaine grabbed Shark's hand and started running to Sophie. At the Heartland City park. Sophie stopped running. "Sophie!" shouted Elaine when she and Shark stopped running. "Shark? Elaine? What are you doing here?" questioned Sophie. "I'm worried about you. Look, I don't wanna tell you this, but-" Elaine notices the full moon that shines behind the clouds. "Oh no!" she shouted. "Elaine, what's going on?" questioned Shark. "Look, I don't know how'd this happened to Sophie, but she's cursed!" Elaine explained to Shark. "What?! You think i'm gonna believe by some lie?! You think i'm that gullible?!" Shark yelled at Elaine. "No, i'm not lying, please" Elaine begged Shark to believe her.

Elaine and Shark notices something's happening to Sophie. Sophie is surrounded by a dark aura and the orchid purple stone from her double banded metallic bracelet started glowing. She changed into a siren when she glowed red. The transformation is complete.

Sophie's siren appearance is she has Caucasian skin, dark pink eyes and white wavy hair. Her outfit is a navy blue mini dress with a black vest-like waist coat, red arm socks, gray stockings, and white buckled boots. Sophie still wears her bracelet.

"Sophie?..." hesitated Shark. Sophie laughed evilly. "Finally, during the night of the full moon. I can try a little spell I can try" she said. "Shark, cover your ears!" said Elaine. "Why?" added Shark. "Trust me, when sirens sing, people started to behave strangely" replied Elaine. Elaine and Shark covered their ears and Sophie started singing beautifully. "SOPHIE, STOP!" yelled Shark. Sophie stopped singing. "Who's there?" she questioned. "Sophie, this isn't you. It's me, Shark. Remember? Reginald Kastle. You've called me Reginald before" Shark is trying to get Sophie to remember him when her eyes turned back to brown. "Shark?" said Sophie. "Yeah..." replied Shark. Sophie turned back to her cursed self by changing her eye color back to dark pink.

"Nice try, Reginald. Try and stop me!" she said. "Fine. Then how about a duel then?" Shark said to Sophie. "Fine then. Hit me with your best shot" replied Sophie. Shark's D-Pad turns into a duel disk. "Duel disk, locked!" he said. Then Shark puts on his duel gazer. "Duel Gazer loaded!" he said. Sophie's duel disk appeared from her arm, and a purple duel gazer tattoo appeared from her right eye and her eye color of her right eye turned red. The duel interface is set and Elaine's light green duel gazer tattoo appeared from her right eye and her eye turned purple. Shark and Sophie drew five cards. "Let's duel!" said both Shark and Sophie when they start out with 4000 Life Points.

"Looks like it's ladies first" Sophie draws one card. "I summon Zicore Siren!" Sophie summons Zicore Siren with zero attack points. "Now, I'll play the spell card, Siren's Call! With this spell card, I can summon a Level 4 or below monster on the field, with the name Siren in it. So i'll summon, Siren Caller!" Siren Caller is special summoned with 1100 Attack Points. "Now, since Siren Caller is summoned to the field, I can special summon a Level 4 or below Siren monster to the field, And I choose, Crystal Siren!" Crystal Siren is special summoned with 1800 Attack Points.

"Watch and learn, Reginald. I overlay Level 4 Zicore Siren, Siren Caller, and Crystal Siren! With these three monsters, I build the overlay network!" The overlay network is build. "I Xyz Summon... Number 75: Melody Siren!" Number 75: Melody Siren is Xyz Summoned with 2500 Attack Points. "_That's the Number Sophie got; Melody Siren_" thought Shark. "_I can't believe it... Sophie has Number 75 this whole time. That Xyz Monster is possibly responsible for cursing Sophie_" Elaine thought.

"Now, since I can't attack during the first turn, i'll place one card face-down and end my turn" Sophie ends her turn and the turn goes to Shark. It shows to Isabelle who is at the Summer Brassarie with Yuma and Tori. Tori just paid the food. Isabelle sensed something, she sensed that Sophie is dueling Shark. "Sophie..." she said. "What about Sophie?" Tori asked. "Nothing. I have to go look for Sophie, i'll meet you at home" Isabelle exits the restaurant. "Isabelle!" Tori exited the restaurant. "Weird" said Tori. "We've better get to her!" Yuma runs out the door and started chasing Isabelle. "Yuma, wait!" Tori started running with Yuma.

Sophie started running to the Heartland Park. "_That's weird. I just sensed Sophie dueling someone. Who was it?_" Isabelle puts on her duel gazer. "_I don't know about this. I guess i'll find out about this duel Sophie's having_" she thought.

Isabelle made it to the duel at the Heartland Park. "Elaine!" she shouted. Elaine notices Isabelle. "Isabelle? What are you doing here?" she questioned. "I don't know. Somehow I sensed Sophie, dueling someone" said Isabelle. "Wait, you've sensed her?" questioned Elaine. "Yeah, and..." Isabelle notices Shark. "Hey, it's Shark! That's the person who's dueling Sophie?!" she said. "Yeah. I don't want to tell you this. Sophie has the siren's curse, it's probably because of Number 75: Melody Siren. Did you know Sophie has Number 75?" Elaine said to Isabelle. "Well... Yeah, and she and her friends saved me from a bad person" replied Isabelle. "I knew it. You've known about Melody Siren" added Elaine. "Isabelle!" Elaine and Isabelle notices Yuma and Tori. "Yuma? Tori? What are you guys doing here?" Isabelle asked. "You've just ran out the restaurant" said Tori. Yuma notices Shark dueling Sophie. "Wait a minute. That's Shark!" he said. "Yeah, and there's Sophie dueling him" added Elaine.

"Wait, that's Sophie? She looks... Different" said Yuma. "I know, look, just don't tell anyone about this, okay. And the big secret is Sophie has the siren's curse. It happens during the full moon" Elaine explained to Yuma, Tori, and Isabelle. Yuma and Tori are shocked about the curse.

"Now it's my turn. I draw!" Shark draws one card. "I'll summon Shocktopus!" Shark summons Shocktopus with 1600 Attack Points. "Now, i'll play the spell, Aqua Starter! With this spell I can summon a Level 4 or below water monster from my hand, and I choose, Spear Shark!" Spear Shark is special summoned with 1600 Attack Points. "Now, since there's one or more Shark monsters on the field, I can special summon Dagger Shark from my hand!" Dagger Shark is special summoned with 1900 Attack Points. "So you like Xyz Summon? I'll do that too, because I overlay my level 4 Shocktopus, Spear Shark, and Dagger Shark! With these three monsters I build the overlay network!" Shark is about to Xyz Summon a Rank 4 monster. "I Xyz Summon, Number 32: Shark Drake!" Shark Drake is Xyz Summoned with 2800 Attack Points. "_That's Number 32: Shark Drake. Shark must of gotten it. But how?_" Elaine thought curiously. "Now, Shark Drake, attack Melody Siren with Deep Sea Destruction!" Shark Drake attack and destroyed Melody Siren with Deep Sea Destruction. Sophie remains 3700 Life Points. "Now, I activate Shark Drake's special effect! By using one overlay unit, I can re-summon your Melody Siren back to your field, and this time, It loses 1000 Attack Points and Shark Drake can attack again!" Melody Siren's attack points became 1500.

"GO!" shouted Shark. Shark Drake is about to attack Melody Siren. "I activate the Trap card, Siren's Rock Wall! It activates when you make a second attack, it negates it, and you take damage equal to the attacked monster's original attack points. Now you'll take Melody Siren's attack points by Damage!" Shark's life points took a hit and remains 1500 Life Points. "Oh man. Shark took a pretty big hit" said Yuma. "By Melody Siren's attack points" added Tori. "_I hope Shark is gonna find a way to defeat Sophie with 1500 Life Points, or he'll be in deep trouble during this duel. But I have to figure out how to lift the curse Sophie has_" Elaine thought.

"It's my turn now!" Sophie draws one card. "Now, I activate the equip spell, Siren's Song! With this equip spell, I equip it to Number 75: Melody Siren, and she gains 500 Attack Points" Melody Siren's attack points became 3000. "Now, Melody Siren has 3000 points! She's strong enough to defeat Shark Drake" said Isabelle. Sophie sees Isabelle and her eyes turned brown. "Is- Isabelle?" she said. Yuma, Tori, and Isabelle notices Sophie's eyes are brown. "Big sis?" said Isabelle. Sophie's eyes turned back to dark pink. She chuckles evilly. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah. Melody Siren, attack Shark Drake with Siren Song Blast!" Melody Siren is about to attack Shark Drake with Siren Song Blast. "I activate the Trap Card, Poseidon Wave!" Shark's Trap card is revealed. "Whoa! I knew he has tricks up his sleeve!" said the surprised Isabelle. "With this trap card, when you attack a monster I control, it negates it, and you take 800 Points of damage for each Aqua, Sea Serpent, or Fish-Type monster on my field! Since Shark Drake is a Sea-Serpent monster, You take 800 Points of Damage!" Melody Siren's attack is negated and Sophie's life points remains 2900 Life Points. "Find then, I'll end for now. Your turn, Shark" Sophie ends her turn and the turn goes to Shark. "Wait a minute. Elaine, do you know how to lift the curse?" Yuma asked Elaine. "I don't know how to lift the curse. But, It says it has to be lifted by light" said Elaine. "Wait, light? Maybe a light attribute monster?" questioned Tori. "I don't know, it might be the one" replied Elaine.

"It's my turn! I draw!" Shark draws one card. "Now, I activate the spell card, Sea Serpent's Strike! I can equip only to a Sea Serpent monster like Shark Drake and it gains 400 Attack Points!" Shark Drake's attack points became 3200. "First i'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Siren's Song Spell card!" Siren's Song is destroyed by Mystical Space Typhoon. "Thanks for activating the effect. Now, since Siren's Song is destroyed, You take damage equal to the original attack points of Melody Siren!" Shark remains 250 Life Points. "_He has 250 points left... I hope he's gonna survive_" thought Elaine."Now, Shark Drake, attack Melody Siren with Deep Sea Destruction!" Shark Drake attack and destroyed Melody Siren with Deep Sea Destruction.

Sophie remains 2000 Life Points. "Now, I activate Shark Drake's special effect! By using one overlay unit, I can re-summon Melody Siren again, and she loses 1000 Attack Points and Shark Drake is able to attack again!" Melody Siren remains 1250 Attack Points. "Shark Drake! Attack Melody Siren!" Shark Drake attacks Melody Siren again. Sophie remains zero life points. Shark is the winner. the duel interface wares off. Yuma, Tori, Isabelle, and Shark took off their duel gazer, and Elaine's Duel Gazer tattoo disappears. The full moon is covered by the clouds. the unconscious Sophie turned back to normal. Shark walked up to Sophie. "I can't believe it. Elaine was right" Shark said to himself. Shark kneels down and he sees the fin-like wing mark on the back of Sophie neck. He was shocked. "No... Way..." he said. "Is everything okay?" Isabelle asked. Sophie wakes up and she sees Shark. "Shark? What are you doing here? What's wrong?" questioned Sophie.

"Y- Your... Cursed" said Shark when he's shocked. "Cursed?!" said Sophie. Sophie became shocked after hearing that she has the siren's curse. "_Don't worry, Sophie. I'll be finding a way to lift the curse, Me. Yuma. Tori. Shark. And Isabelle will help you_" Elaine thought.

THE END.

**Cast**

Eli Jay/Yuma Tsukumo

Gary Mack/Reginald "Shark" Kastle

Eileen Stevens/Tori Meadows

Liliana Mumy/Elaine Ziegler

Gage Golightly/Sophie Ryder

Torri Webster/Isabelle Ryder

Donald Glover/Wilson Michaels

Jesse McCartney/Orion Skylar

Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld/Rio Kastle

Sarah Natochenny/Aribel Challen


	18. The Cursed Ones, Part 1

It begins at the nighttime at Yuma's House. Yuma is lying down on his hammock, thinking about what happened to Sophie. "_I can't believe it..._" It shows a flashback of Sophie in her siren form, dueling Shark. "_Sophie's cursed now..._" The flashback ends. "_Elaine did told me how to lift the curse. Something about being lifted by light. Is it because of Number 75? I guess Elaine and Orion should find out about the curse_" Yuma thought. Yuma looked at the moonlight outside while lying down on his hammock, he closed his eyes and falls asleep. It shows to Astral, who is watching the worried Yuma.

It shows to Elaine and Orion's place. Elaine is thinking about telling Yuma about what happened while she's reading her book from the Hidden World. "_Should I tell Yuma about this? About the cursed ones? I can't tell Sophie about it, she'll worry about it. I have to tell Yuma and Shark about at school_" Elaine thought while she packed her book to her backpack.

It shows to Heartland Academy, Yuma finally made it to Mr. Kay's class, he sighs of relief. "Made it" Yuma said. A girl with Caucasian skin, dark brown wavy hair, light blue eyes and she wears a first year school uniform, that girl revealed to be the school blogger, Alexia Pelvin, she walked up to Yuma. "Mr. Yuma Tsukumo" Alexia said. "Here we go again" Yuma said to himself. "You were 25 seconds late before Mr. Kay showed up" said Alexia. "I know, but-" Alexia interrupted Yuma. "Listen, a very important person is gonna be here soon, and it's gonna be her first day here. Clear?" Alexia said to Yuma. "What important person?" questioned Yuma. Alexia face-palmed herself and sighs. "Don't you know? It's that pink haired girl. What's her name again? Um, Ellie?" she said. "It's Elaine?" questioned Yuma.

"Yeah! Plus, I'll be interviewing her, she'll probably be in the Top 200 Countdown tounrament. Unlike last time" said Alexia. "When you interviewed Yuma for the Top 200 Countdown Tournament" said Cathy when she walked up to Alexia. "Yes, but what I know about him, he constantly shows up late, he eats his lunch in class, and I wouldn't forget he talks to himself all the time" added Alexia. Then Bronk walked up to Alexia. "Who elected you as the queen of pod-casting?" questioned Bronk. "No more, questions everyone! Look, I have to get back to my seat" Alexia walked back to her seat.

Mr. Kay enters the classroom. "Good morning class, take your seat" as Mr. Kay gets ready for class.

It shows to Mr. Challen's classroom, Elaine is thinking about that she can or cannot tell Yuma and Shark about something. "Are you okay, Elaine?" Rio asked. Elaine turned around and sees Rio. "Yeah, i'm okay, Rio" replied Elaine. "_The one thing I'm worried about is I don't know if I could tell Yuma and Shark or not. I have to tell them the truth about the curse_" Elaine thought.

A moment later, after class. Yuma and Shark got the same message from someone. "Meet me at the school library after class, come alone" Yuma and Shark said in unison. At the Library, Yuma and Shark made it, they noticed each other. "What are you doing here?" Yuma and Shark asked in unison. "I've got a message from someone" said Yuma. "Same here" added Shark. "But, who sent it to us?" said the curious Yuma. "I did" Yuma and Shark noticed Elaine at the table. "Elaine?" Yuma and Shark said in unison.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Yuma. "I sent you a message to tell you something, sit down" said Elaine. Yuma and Shark sat down at their chairs. "Why'd you brought us here?" questioned Shark. "I need to tell you something, but first Shark will promise not to tell anyone" Elaine said. Astral came out of Yuma's golden key. "_Is Elaine going to tell Shark something?_" Astral thought. "Look, Shark. I remembered the first time I met Yuma and his friends, Yuma and his friends know something about me" Elaine said. "_Don't tell me... She's gonna tell him something_" Yuma thought.

"Wait a minute, Yuma knows about something about you?" questioned Shark. "Yes, I am actually a princess from the Hidden World" said Elaine. "Are you kidding me? You think I can believe some lie?" said Shark. "No, Shark. She's telling the truth. She is a princess, and Orion is actually the knight of the Hidden World. Please, believe me and Elaine" Yuma said. "Okay, fine, I'll believe you" said Shark. "But you can't tell anyone about this" said Yuma. "Okay, fine. And the real question is, why'd you bring us here, Elaine?" Shark said. "I brought you two here about what I have. The book of the Myths" explained Elaine. "What's the book of myths?" said the curious Yuma. "The book of myths is a mythology book of the Hidden World. There's one page I have to show you" Elaine opened the book and showed them a page.

"_I wonder what Elaine would talk about that has an explanation of Sophie's curse_" Shark thought. "Now where... Ah, there it is. The thing I wanted to tell you two about is called the cursed ones, a very well known myth of the Hidden World" said Elaine.

"Can you tell us all about it?" Yuma asked. "Okay" Elaine begins to read the book. "The cursed ones are the very well known mythology of the Hidden World. Three cursed cards will choose one of the ones who are despaired or chosen" read Elaine. "The ones who are despaired or chosen?" questioned Shark. "Yes, and now, they are three cursed cards that are numbers. The Demon, the Dragon, and the Siren. Since Sophie has Number 75: Melody Siren, she became cursed, the curse will trigger during the night of the full moon. And the Dragon is Number 97: Elemental Dragon, the curse will trigger when the one is fear or anger strikes" explained Elaine. Yuma, Astral and Shark realized something.

It shows to a flashback of Aribel and Elemental Dragon, defeating Shark. The flashback ends. "That explains that Aribel went berserk during her duel with Shark" said Astral. "Yes. If Aribel's emotions become negative, the curse will trigger your friend, Aribel" said Elaine.

"Wait, what about the other number card?" questioned the reminded Yuma. "It's Number 60: Demon Swordsman" replied Elaine. "So, someone must of have Number 60, but who is it?" said Astral.

"We don't know yet. But we will find out soon" said Elaine. Elaine takes her book and walks away. "I wonder who it is" said Yuma.

On the next day, at Heartland Academy, at Mr. Challen's class, Orion found a note and he reads it, he sees a second year student snickering at him. Orion became angry as he walked up to him. "Dade!" Dade notices Orion, Orion grabbed Dade by his shirt "Do you think it's funny?!" he said. "Orion, what's going on?" questioned Mr. Challen. "It's Dade!" Orion clenched his fist. "I can't believe you'd this it's-" Mr. Challen stopped Orion before he punches Dade in the face. "Go to the principal's office!" he said. "But-" (Orion) "Now!" (Mr. Challen). Orion angrily crumbles the note and walked to the principal's office.

It shows to Shark and Rio with Sophie and Wilson. "That was a tough time, even for him" said Wilson. "Yeah. Don't you believe it, Reginald?" said Rio. "Yeah..." Shark begins to think. "_The one thing I'm worried about is that Sophie's cursed, the second thing is... Who has Number 60?_" he thought.

It shows to Principal Tomalty's office, he noticed Orion came in. "Excused me, has anyone taught you how to knock? Go on, let's try again" said Principal Tomalty. Orion exits out. "Go on, knock" as Principal Tomalty told Orion to knock. Orion felt something hit him. "_Now's the chance to seek revenge for those who have wronged you, Orion_" said the mysterious male voice. "_Okay_" A dark aura surrounds Orion. "So? What are you waiting for? Come on in" said Principal Tomalty.

Principal Tomalty opens the door and he sees Orion missing. "Where did Mr. Skylar go?" he said curiously. Principal Tomalty. It shows to Orion with the dark aura surrounding him. Elaine started looking for Orion. "Orion?" Elaine walked up to Shark and Rio. "Shark, Rio, have you seen Orion?" she asked. "He went to the principal's office after threating Dade" said Rio. "Oh, I'll go ask Principal Tomalty" Elaine started walking to the principal's office.

Elaine notices Orion outside. "Orion?" she questioned, Yuma sees Elaine looking out the window. "Hey, Elaine. What is it?" said the curious Yuma. "Orion's there, outside. But, I don't know what's going on with him" said Elaine. Yuma started running to outside, Elaine noticed him running and she started running with him. "Orion. Why are you doing this? What's going on?" said Elaine.

"I want you to duel me" said Orion. "_If Orion wants to duel me, I might be cursed_" Elaine thought. "It's a duel than!" she said. "Good" replied Orion.

Elaine started to put on her D-Pad which turned into a duel disk. "Duel disk, locked!" she said as her D-Pad turns into a duel disk. Elaine's light green duel gazer tattoo appeared in her left eye and her left eye color became purple. Orion puts on his D-Pad which turned into a duel disk, and his silver duel gazer tattoo appeared and his eye turned blue. The duel interface is set and Yuma has his duel gazer on and Elaine's light green duel gazer tattoo appeared and her eye turned purple. "Let's duel!" said both Orion and Elaine as they started out with 4000 Life Points.

"Now, I'll start this duel this time!" Orion draws one card. "I summon, Topaz Wizard in attack mode!" Orion summons Topaz Wizard in attack position with 1700 attack points. "Now since Graphite Wizard is summoned, I can summon out another Graphite monster, like Graphite War Wolf!" Graphite War Wolf is special summoned with 1900 attack points.

"Now, this time, I overlay Level 4 Graphite Warwolf and Topaz Wizard!" Orion overlay'd two of his monsters. "With these two monsters, I build the overlay network!" The overlay network is built. "I Xyz summon, Number 60: Demon Swordsman!" Orion Xyz summoned Number 60: Demon Swordsman with 2600 Attack Points. Elaine sees Orion's number card. "Oh no, not you Orion" Elaine said to herself quietly.

"Orion has Number 60 the entire time" said Astral. "Now, I'll place one card face-down and end my turn" Orion plays a face-down and ends his turn and the turn goes to Elaine. "It's my turn!" Elaine draws one card. "I summon Phoenixian Seed in attack mode!" Elaine summons Phoenixian Seed with 800 Attack Points. "Now, I'll send Phoenixian Seed to the graveyard in order to summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis to the field!" Elaine special summons Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis with 2800 attack Points. "And that's not all, I activate the spell card, Chlorophyll Summoner! With this spell, If I have a level 8 or below monster on my field I can summon two monsters from my deck that are the exact same level as my monster on the field. And Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis is a level eight, so that means I can summon two level eight monsters" Elaine takes two monsters from her deck.

"I choose both Chirubimé, Princess of Autumn Leaves and Talaya, Princess of Cherry Blossoms!" Elaine summons Chirubimé with 1800 attack points and Talaya with 2800 Attack Points.

"Now, I overlay three of my level eight monsters, Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis, Chirubimé and Talaya! With these three monsters, I build the overlay network!" Elaine overlays three of her level eight monsters to form the overlay network to Xyz summon a rank eight monster. "I Xyz Summon, Number 87: Queen of the Night!" Number 87: Queen of the Night is Xyz Summoned with 3200 attack points. "_Elaine Xyz Summoned Queen of the Night already. So that means it's Number 87 verses Number 60_" Yuma thought. "_Don't worry, Orion, I will break Number 60's curse during this duel. I hope you'll be okay_" Elaine thought.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Cast

Eli Jay/Yuma Tsukumo

Marc Thompson/Astral

Eileen Stevens/Tori Meadows

Gary Mack/Reginald "Shark" Kastle

Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld/Rio Kastle

Liliana Mumy/Elaine Ziegler

Jesse McCartney/Orion Skylar

Bella Hudson/Cathy Katherine

Sean Schemmel/Bronk Stone

Darren Dunstan/Mr. Kay, Mr. Challen

Amy Birnbaum/Alexia Pelvin

Donald Glover/Wilson Michaels

Gage Golightly/Sophie Ryder


	19. The Cursed Ones, Part 2

It begins at a flashback of the Hidden World, five years ago. It goes to young Orion's old home. 9-year-old Orion is crying on his bed after being bullied by his stepbrother and stepfather. "Why do I get so intimidated all the time by my stepfather and my stepbrother?" said young Orion. Orion found that a pillow was left under is pillow. "If your really tired of the way things are, then let's change it" said the mysterious voice. "I will change everything, yes" said Orion.

The card goes into Orion's body and his eyes turned red. "I will have my revenge!" said Orion. A black sword appeared in Orion's hand. It goes back to the duel between Orion and Elaine. "This is intense" said Yuma. "That number card is making Orion go insane!" said Tori. "Orion... This isn't you" said Elaine. "Well... This is the real me, princess. Prepare to lose!" said Orion.

"No way, Orion! I'm not gonna lose to you to this... Thing!" said Elaine. "You will, Elaine!" added Orion. Elaine clenched her fist "I wouldn't!" replied Elaine. "I'll place one card face-down and end my turn" Orion ends his turn with a smirk on his face and the turn goes to Elaine. Elaine draws one card. "I draw!" the card Elaine drew is a monster card. "I summon, Twilight Bloom Fairy!" Elaine summons Twilight Bloom Fairy with 2000 Defense Points.

"Since I have a plant-type monster like Queen of the Night and with Twilight Bloom Fairy on my field, you can't target any of my plant-type monsters" explained Elaine. "Yeah. But, how long are you gonna keep this up?" questioned Orion. "Now, Queen of the Night, attack Demon Swordsman!" Elaine commands Queen of the Night to attack Demon Swordsman. "I activate the Trap, Demon Shield!" Orion reveals his trap card. "By switching Demon Swordsman to defense mode, Demon Shield can stop the attack and Demon Swordsman gains 1000 Defense Points!" Number 60: Demon Swordsman switches to defense mode and remains 2400 Defense Points and the attack is negated.

"I place two cards face-down. That's it" said Elaine. The turn goes to Orion. Orion draws one card. "I'll switch my Demon Swordsman to attack mode" Orion said. "Now, Number 60: Demon Swordsman, attack Twilight Bloom Fairy!" Demon Swordsman attack and destroyed Elaine's Twilight Bloom Fairy. "I can't believe your seriously doing this, after we've been through. Don't you remember you've saved me?" said Elaine.

A flashback starts with Orion in the capital city of the Hidden World. Orion starts hearing rumors that someone kidnapped the princess. "Someone kidnapped Princess Elaine" said the male citizen to the female citizen.

"Yeah, and someone stole some of the weapons from the guards to do it, no one knows where they are" said the female citizen. "_Hmm, maybe I could do something_" Orion used his power to sense negative emotions, he followed the scent to find the men who kidnapped the princess.

It goes to an abandoned building with Elaine passed out and tied up. "We're gonna make so much money from that stupid Queen" said the man in gray. "Yeah, we're gonna be rich" said the man in navy blue. Then someone broke in throw the window. "Hey! Who are you?" said the man in green. "Let's make this short, release the princess or else!" said Orion. "Yeah right, kid" The man in gray tried to punch Orion but he was trapped by the caller. "You just made me angry, you don't like it when I'm angry" Orion's eyes turned red.

With one swing of Orion's sword, the goons disappeared. Orion's eyes turned back to green and he didn't remember anything, then he saw the princess and he used his sword to cut her free, she wakes up.

"Who are you?" said the curious princess. "My name is Orion. It's an honor to meet you, Princess Elaine" introduced Orion. "How did you know who I am?" said the curious Elaine. "Everyone knows you" answered Orion. "Well... That's true. But what happened to the people who kidnapped me?" questioned Elaine. "Don't worry, they can't get you now" said Orion. He got Elaine up and got her out of here.

It goes to the castle and Queen Ariana thanked Orion for saving Elaine. "Thank you for saving Princess Elaine, Orion" Queen Ariana said. "I have an offer for you since your a good fighter. I would like you to be her personal guard" "I don't know" said the not-so-sure Orion. "You just saved me from the bad people. You can try, right?" said the convincing Elaine. "Well, I do have the skills. I accept" said Orion.

It goes back to the duel between Orion and Elaine. "Ever since then, you've been there for me, you can't let that Number take over you!" said Elaine. "How care. It's time I finish this! I use Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" Orion draws two cards. "I activate the spell card, Calculations! It wipes out the field except your Queen of the Night!" All Elaine's face-down cards are destroyed. "Now I activate the spell, Critical Sacrifice! I can pick up to three cards to discard and allows my Demon Swordsman to attack again with each card. "Now, Demon Swordsman gains 800 attack points" Demon Swordsman remains 3400 points. "Now, Number 60: Demon Swordsman, attack Number 87: Queen of the Night!" Demon Swordsman begins to attack.

"Stop! We're suppose to be friends!" shouted Elaine. Then all the sudden, Orion started to fight the Number Card's order to destroy. Orion went back to normal. "STOP!" shouted Orion. The attack of Number 60: Demon Swordsman stopped. Elaine opened her eyes to see a giant sword inches from her face as she fell backwards. "I surrender the duel" said Orion. His life points automatically went down to zero, Elaine wins the duel.

"You surrendered?" said Elaine. Elaine gets up and sheds a tear as she runs up to Orion and hugged him. "I'm sorry" said Orion. "Yeah, she did it!" cheered Yuma. "I was so worried about you" said Elaine. "Don't cry, princess. I'm fine" said Orion. The others showed up. "It's good to have you back, Orion" said Tori.

It goes to the duelist at the airport, getting ready for the Top 200 Countdown Tournament. "Now everyone, the Top 200 Countdown Tournament starts in two days, we'll see you in the arena in Heartland City" said the announcer.

**THE END**

* * *

**Cast**

Eli Jay/Yuma Tsukumo

Eileen Stevens/Tori Meadows

Liliana Mumy/Elaine Ziegler

Jesse McCartney/Orion Skylar

Nicole Oliver/Queen Ariana Ziegler


End file.
